Here and Now Season 1
by twisted.angell
Summary: It's all about him, about her, from the beginning till now.
1. To be or not to be

Here And Now  
  
Chapter 1| Too be or not to be  
  
"So when he says 'To be or not to be', what is he really saying?" Graces English teacher Mr Dimitri asked, gazing round the classroom.  
  
[Grace- Gazes into the lens of the camera, shakes head and laughs.]  
  
Grace raised her hand, again. "Ah, Grace, care to share your insight with the class?" Mr Dimitri asked as his eyes came to a rest on Grace. "Well, it's like his trying to figure out if he really belongs in this world" Grace hesitated, "or if he even wants to". "So what your saying is, he was deciding whether or not to off himself?" One of the guys called out from the back of the classroom.  
  
[Grace- Why do guys have to be so.stares at the camera and sighs]  
  
"Well I guess ultimately, Yeah that's what I mean. But." Grace trailed off as the bell rang. _____  
  
"Eli.Eli.wake up" Eli heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
[Eli- Why can't they all just go away.leave me alone?]  
  
"Huh, uh.what?" mumbled Eli, awakening from his daydream. Just seconds ago he had been onstage, preforming with his band Anti-Inflammatory. "Eli, this is the third time you have fallen asleep in my class. Its already 2 months into the school year and yet you haven't managed to hand in even one piece of work. You realise that if this continues I am going to be forced to ring your parents." Eli cut his English teacher off, "What? No, umm, it'll be fine, just umm, give me some time and I'll do the work or whatever." Eli said worriedly. "Eli, I hate to say this, but unless you make some serious improvements I am going to have to fail you for this semester" Eli's teacher continued.  
  
[Eli- Don't they understand.I don't care about school.sighs and rests his head in his hands.but I can't let dad find out, his on my back enough as it is]  
  
Eli's teacher walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Eli she said "Heres a list of the assignments so far. There is a month till first break; I want you to have all the work in by then. If you need any help just ask." Eli took the piece of paper, grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom.  
  
[Eli- What am I going to do?.stares at camera and shakes his head.looks down.someone tell me because I have no idea] 


	2. I dont understand

Chapter 2 | I Don't Understand  
  
It was 4 o' clock and instead of being at band practice with his mates, Eli was sitting at home attempting to do his homework. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be getting much done as he had spent most of his time in class asleep. Sure his first assignment was only to read Shakespeare's book "Romeo and Juliet", but Eli who had never read all that much more than song lyrics was struggling. It wasn't that he couldn't read, because he could read fine, it was just the language he couldn't seem to understand.  
  
[Eli- Flipping through the pages of the book.Why couldn't he just write in just plain English?...I don't see what the big deal about Shakespeare is anyway.his just some guy who cant even write properly]  
  
Eli gave up on trying to read the book and looked at the next assignment on the list, Write a short summary in your own words for each chapter of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
[Eli- Doesn't anyone want me to pass? How the hell am I supposed to write a summary on each chapter if I can't even understand the Opening Scene?]  
  
_____  
  
"Grace, Zoe, I'm home!" Lily Sammler called out as she opened the door to her house. Zoe ran down the stairs. "Mum Grace won't get off the computer, its not even here turn, she was on there yesterday" Zoe complained.  
  
[Lily- Rests head in hands, rubs eyes tiredly]  
  
"Zoe, I just got home, give me a few minutes and I'll try and sort something out, ok?" Lily said as she walked into the kitchen. The phone rang. "Zoe can you get that please?" Lily called out. "Mum, its some guy, he says his name is Rick?" announced Zoe curiously, handing the phone to her mother. "Hello? Oh hi Rick, Yeah that was Zoe." Lily walked off into another room and out of the range of Zoe's hearing. _____  
  
"So who was that?" asked Grace, walking down the stairs as her mother hung up the phone. "Oh. No one important, just a friend" said Lily desperately trying to hide a smile.  
  
[Grace- Since when does mum get that look over just a friend?]  
  
"A male friend?" Grace inquired. "Well now that you mention it yes. His name is Rick, but no nothing is going on, and yes his just a friend. Now what is this about you and Zoe fighting over the computer, again? I thought we sorted this out already." Lily changed the conversation.  
  
[Grace- Stares at the camera with a surprised look on her face.Mum has a male friend? Since when?] 


	3. Meeting Grace

*Ok so this is the first fan fiction that I have written. Where it's going I'm not really sure but its going to be mainly and Eli/Grace fan fic. Any reviews would be great, and yes I know the chapters are kind of short, but they will start getting longer*  
  
Chapter 3| Meeting Grace  
  
Eli sat outside school strumming his guitar;  
  
"Put your ear close to the ground  
  
do you hear a fading sound?  
  
If it's lost for getting found, it's me  
  
a vagabond with no address  
  
fire in the wilderness."  
  
[Eli- What rhymes with address? Or wilderness?]  
  
School had just let out for the afternoon and Eli was at a loose end, Not wanting to go home and have to face the ever growing list of assignments he had due in, he choose to instead hang around, Eli loved singing and playing guitar. He had recently begun writing his own songs but his most recent one seemed to be going nowhere.  
  
"Hey I didn't know that you sing", it was Carla and some other girl who looked vaguely familiar. "Oh hey, what are you still doing here?" Eli asked, it wasn't like Carla to stick around at school, but then it wasn't like her to be at school at all. "I had detention, again" Carla laughed, "I was only like, a couple minutes late to class" Carla lied unconvincingly. Eli looked at her. "Well okay I guess it was more than just a couple but you know, I just lost track off time, anyway what are you doing here?" Carla asked tilting her head to the side. "Oh you know, nothing much, just playing ya' know, and avoiding my fastly growing pile of homework at home" Eli shook his head. "I know how that feels, but I guess I don't really care all that much about school-" Grace who had been standing there a little uncomfortablly until now cut in "So your stuck huh?" Nodding her head at the Guitar. "Well yeah kinda, what rhymes with fire in the wilderness? Because I have no idea" Eli explained.  
  
[Eli- Who is this girl? I know I've seen her around]  
  
"How about 'The patient's losing consciousness?'" Grace suggested looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey, you know that may actually work, thanks," said Eli already strumming his guitar. "A vagabond with no address, fire in the wilderness, the patient's losing consciousness," Eli sang. _____  
  
[Grace- I cant believe I am standing here next to the Eli Sammler. No hang on, I can't believe I am actually helping him out with his sound - Looks at camera and smiles- this is so cool]  
  
"So Carla, you never introduced me to your friend?" Eli asked questionably, smiling towards Grace. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you both know each other. Eli this is Grace, Grace this is Eli" Said Carla laughing.  
  
[Eli- Now I remember her, She's that really smart girl in year 10]  
  
[Grace- I cant believe he didn't even know my name. How could he not know my name?] 


	4. Help Me

*Okay so I know I'm not exactly following the order of the show, but I'm really not trying to. Some of the stuff that happens is based on events from the show but a lot of them have been changed*  
  
Chapter 4 | Help Me  
  
It was Wednesday morning and Grace had just stepped out of the shower. She was just standing there, in front of the mirror, staring.  
  
[Grace- Stares into the lens of the camera- Why don't guys like me? I mean Carla has had heaps of boyfriends and I have only had one, and even that didn't last]  
  
Bending down she opened the cupboard, grabbed a comb and started combing her hair, then tied it up in a loose ponytail. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she then continued to untie her hair, retie it and then untie it again. Finally settling on wearing it down with a pin in one side.  
  
Next came the makeup. First some mascara, a bit of eyeliner and some raspberry flavoured lip-gloss.  
  
"Gracie! Breakfast is ready, Zoe! Hurry up or you will be late for school" Lily called up the stairs.  
  
[Grace- Biting her lip- I guess this will have to do. It's not like his even going to see me. Why am I even worrying?]  
  
"Okay mum I'll be right down" With one final look in the mirror Grace headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey Eli wait up" Eli heard someone calling out to him. "Oh hey Carla" Eli said when she came to a stop by his side.  
  
[Eli- Shrugging his shoulders- Is it just me? Because she seems to always be wherever I am these days. Whats with that?]  
  
"So what did you think?" She asked grabbing his arm. "About what?" Eli asked gently pulling away. "About what? Of Grace!" Carla grabbed his arm again and started pulling him down the corridor. "She seems pretty cool, smart, I haven't seen her around much though" Looking around.  
  
[Eli- I wonder if, nah - Looks down with a weird look on his face- I wonder if Grace would help me out with English. I mean, as long as she doesn't tell anyone of course. That way my parents don't even have to know]  
  
"Yeah she is probably hanging round near our locker area." Eli cut her off, "Look Carla, I gotta go, I'll see you around okay?" Eli didn't stick around for an answer, but instead took off back in the direction that he came.  
  
_____  
  
Grace was at her locker, getting out her books for first period math when one of her friends tapped her on the shoulder. Grace turned around. "Grace, whatever you do don't turn around" She whispered leaning in close. "Why not?" Grace turned around.  
  
[Grace- Oh my God]  
  
Grace hurriedly turned back to face her locker. "So that's why, why is he walking this way? What does he want?" She whispered back. "What do I do?" She asked, feeling surprising nervous. "I don't know, here he comes" she broke off as Eli stopped next to him. "Grace?" Eli asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Grace turned around. "Oh hey Eli, what are you doing here?" She asked. "What am I doing at school?" He asked, a smile in his eyes. "No I meant here here, oh" Grace blushed noticing his look.  
  
[Grace- How embarrassing, he was just joking]  
  
"Actually I wanted to speak to you" Eli said hesitantly, gesturing further down the corridor. "Yeah, sure" Grace said, closing her locker they started walking slowly down the corridor.  
  
[Grace- He wants to talk to me, why does he want to talk to me? Me of all people?]  
  
[Eli- Pacing up and down- What if she says no? What if she tells someone?]  
  
Eli came to a stop. "So um Grace, I have this big favour I need to ask you, okay, but you cant tell anyone, you have to promise, no one can know, even Carla" Grace cut Eli off. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. What do you need?" She asked.  
  
[Grace- His nervous, why would he be nervous? God he looks cute even when his nervous.]  
  
"Well I was wondering whether you would sort of help me out with English, you know, my teacher says either get the work in before the break or she's going to have to fail me. I can't have my parents find out. their already pushing me hard enough as it is. I know it's a lot to ask but ." Eli trailed off. "Nah that's cool, I guess we should start as soon as possible then. What are you doing after school then?" Grace asked, eager to get started. "After school is cool. I'll meet you at your locker okay" Eli asked. "See you then" Grace said, trying hair not to scream.  
  
[Grace- Eli Sammler and ME. Okay so he just wants help with school but he came to ME]  
  
[Eli- I cant believe she said yes] 


	5. The start of something

*How am I going so far? I have no idea. I have to admit I have never actually seen the first season of once and again, I only started watching it during the second season and fell in love with it. Also I know Grace didn't meet Carla till later on but for the sake of the story they are already friends, and the same with Lily looking for a job*  
  
Chapter 5 | The start of something  
  
Grace was waiting at her locker when Eli finally arrived, almost 15 minutes late. His English teacher had kept him behind to see how he was going. After assuring her he was catching up Eli finally managed to escape. He had been worried that Grace wouldn't wait but luckily she was still there.  
  
"Hey umm, sorry I'm late, my English teacher kept me behind to see how I am doing" Eli apologised. "So how are you doing?" Grace asked, trying hard not to laugh. "She thinks I'm doing fine" Eli said smiling, hitting Grace on the arm. "What she doesn't know wont hurt her, plus we'll get you caught up in no time" Grace promised. "Don't be so sure" Eli muttered. "You will, don't worry, so where'd you wanna do this? Library, Mine or yours?"  
  
[Grace- Looks at Camera and crosses her fingers- Please say yours, please say yours]  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe your place, that way there's no chance of my dad coming home and finding out" Eli said, "but if you cant that cool, you know, we can do it at mine" Eli said, but Grace could tell he was kind of worried. "My house it is! Lets go" Grace announced as they headed out the school gates.  
  
_____  
  
"Mum I'm home!" Grace called as she opened the door to her house. "Come on in" Eli followed Grace into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge she opened it. "You want a drink or something?" She asked Eli who was staring at the photos on the kitchen wall. "Yeah a Coke would be good' Eli asked, looking closer at the pictures. "Hey is this you?" Eli said pointing towards a picture of grace when she was only a few years old. It had been taken at the beach during summer and Grace was sitting on top of what had once been a sand castle. In one hand was a fistful of wet sand, the other an icy pole that was fastly melting. There was more of it on her face than anywhere else. That was when her parents had still been together. Grace loved the photo but it made her sad thinking about how happy they were as a family that day. "Grace? Grace are you okay?" Eli asked looking concerned. "What, oh sorry" She replied grabbing two cans from the fridge and passing one to Eli. "Yeah that's me, my mother insisted on putting it on the wall. I just think it's kind of embarrassing." Grace complained. "I think it's cute," Eli said, laughing when Grace turned red.  
  
"Gracie is that you?" Lily called out as she walked down stairs after finally hanging up the phone. "Yeah I'm in the kitchen" Grace answered. "Gracie" Eli mouthed silently. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
[Eli- Grace isn't at all what I expected, I thought she would be really shy, but she isn't, well a little bit, but she's kinda sweet]  
  
"Grace, I know it's a Wednesday night but I was wondering whether you could watch Zoe for a few hours. I have a job interview in half an hour" Lily explained walking into the room. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was here" Lily said as she noticed Eli. "Mum this is Eli, I'm just helping him out with some stuff for school" Grace explained hoping her mother wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
  
[Lily- Eli, where have I heard that name before? - Shrugs shoulders-]  
  
"Well maybe you guys could study down here and just keep an eye on Zoe for me?" Lily asked hopefully. "I guess, just as long as she leaves us alone" agreed Grace.  
  
[Grace- Tilts head to one side and stares at the camera- At least me and Eli will get some time alone]  
  
_____  
  
Grace looked over at Eli who was sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
[Grace- He is so cute, look at him, pretending his reading even though I know his not]  
  
"Eli, you don't have to pretend your reading that, come on. Why don't you read to me the first part, then we can both figure out what it means together and you can take notes. That way you can write up the summary for it later" Grace explained to Eli. "Um okay" Eli picked up the novel and started reading. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny." Eli stumbled across the first few lines. "Okay' Grace said after Eli had managed to read the prologue. "What do you think is happening from what you have read so far?" she asked, looking at him. "Truthfully I have no idea. It was hard enough to read it let alone understand it" Eli admitted. "Okay then, don't worry about what we have just read, what do you know about Romeo and Juliet?" Grace asked. "Uh, I guess there this guy and a girl, Romeo and Juliet. Both their families hated each other and Romeo and Juliet fell in love. But then for some reason Juliet killed herself and then so did Romeo. I think?" Eli asked questionably. "Ok that's good, basically what you told me is just a summary of what you just read to me although you've left out a few details. Now lets go back and see if you can work out a bit more." 


	6. Knowing thoughts

Chapter 6 | Knowing thoughts  
  
"Grace! Wait up!" Carla called out to Grace who was walking out of the gates at school. "Where have you been these days? You're never around. I ring you at home and your either not there or the phones engaged" Carla complained. "Oh yeah sorry about that, my mum always seems to be on the phone lately and I have been kinda busy" Grace explained. "Kinda? its like I never see you anymore. You're always running off somewhere." Carla got a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Wait.don't tell me, it's a guy isn't it. You've started seeing a guy and you don't want anyone to know" Carla smiled. "Come on who is it?" Carla asked, "please?"  
  
[Grace- What do I say to her? I can't tell her about Eli, I just cant]  
  
"No its not a guy" Grace said shaking her head. "I've just been kinda busy lately, what with mums new job, and this mystery guy she's been seeing" Grace explained.  
  
[Grace- It's not a total lie, mum did get a new job and she is seeing some new guy. I wonder who he is?]  
  
"Hmm, I still think this is about a guy, but anyway, what are you doing this afternoon?" Carla asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. "Carla, you want us to get in trouble or something?" Grace asked worriedly looking around?  
  
[Grace- Please don't ask about this afternoon again]  
  
"Chill, don't worry about it, anyway your not changing the subject that easily, but don't worry, I kind of figured you'd be busy" With that Carla started backing away. "I guess I'll see you around?" Carla called over her shoulder.  
  
[Grace- I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I promised him I wouldn't]  
  
_____  
  
"Rick, I really have to go, Grace and Zoe will be home from school any minute now, but I'll talk to you later okay?" said Lily. It was Friday afternoon and Lily was lying on the couch talking to Rick yet again. "Will you think about what I mentioned earlier? About me meeting Grace and Zoe?" asked Rick. "I'm just not sure how they'd feel about it? After all, you are the first man I've dated since Jake," explained Lily sitting up. "They do know about me though don't they?" asked Rick, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Well I told them you were just a friend but I'm sure Grace knows" Lily said, sounding slightly unsure of her-self. "Your sure I know what?" Grace asked walking into the room. "Rick, I have to go, Grace just got home. I'll think about it though," Lily promised as she hung up the phone. "Think about what?" Grace asked looking at her mother expectantly.  
  
[Lily- I guess now is the time to tell them]  
  
"Can you go get Zoe, I need to talk to you both" asked Lily, standing up.  
  
_____  
  
Grace and Zoe both sat on the couch, their mother sitting nervously across from them. "So what did you want to talk about" grace asked her mum impatiently, "Eli's going to be here any minute now". "Okay" Lily said taking a deep breath. "You know that friend I told you about? Rick? Well, things are a bit more serious than I said," Lily said hesitantly, a worried look on her face. "Rick?" Zoe had no idea who Lily was talking about. "Is that all?" Said Grace, seeming perfectly fine with her mother's revelation. "I knew that, don't worry about it" said Grace staring at the front door. "Who's Rick?" Zoe asked, feeling a little lost. "Mum's new boyfriend"  
  
[Grace- Where is he? He should be here by now. Do I look okay?]  
  
"Oh, no one ever tells me anything in this house" complained Zoe, looking hurt. "Grace? Zoe?, there's one more thing. Rick would like to meet you both. I was thinking dinner maybe tomorrow night?" that got Graces attention, both girls turned and stared at their mum.  
  
[Grace- its one thing for mum to have a boyfriend, but to meet him, this must be more serious than I thought]  
  
Just then a knock came at the door, interrupting Graces thoughts.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey Eli, come on in" Grace said as she answered the door. "Sorry I'm late" Eli apologised "My dads been giving me a hard time about where I have been in the afternoons the last week" he explained. "Have you ever considered telling him the truth?" Grace asked as he followed her up to her room. "And what, have him give me and even worse time, I don't think so. That'll just confirm his thoughts as to me being a failure," Eli muttered.  
  
[Grace- Biting her lower lip- why didn't I pay more attention sooner. I can't believe I didn't notice things getting so serious. I thought mum was just caught up with her new job. I should have know from all the time she's been spending on the phone lately]  
  
"Grace? Is something wrong?" Eli asked bringing Grace back down to earth. "Don't worry about it," she said brushing him off. "No really, you know you can talk to me about anything?" said Eli, moving closer to her. "Well its just that my mum has started seeing someone new and I didn't realise just how serious it was until this afternoon. She wants me and Zoe to meet the guy," explained Grace not sure how to continue. "I know what that's like" Eli agreed knowingly, "My dads just started seeing someone new as well. 


	7. Its different with me

*Just quickly, no Eli isn't dating Carla, they are just really good friends, but Carla will be causing some problems for Eli and Grace in the near future*  
Chapter 7 | Its different with me  
  
It was Saturday afternoon. Grace had been tutoring Eli after school almost every day during the last two weeks. During this time he had come pretty far, finishing Romeo and Juliet and moving on to other work he had. Eli was supposed to be at Graces at around 1 o' clock so she could check over the essay which he was supposed to have finished last night. Although there was almost 2 hours before Eli was supposed to be at Graces, Grace was already standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to wear.  
  
[Grace- Do these jeans make me look fat? - Turns around in a circle]  
  
Grace finally decided on the jeans, put on some makeup and went downstairs. Just then the phone rang. Grace picked up the cordless phone and clicked it on as she walked over to the fridge. "Hello?" Grace answered, reaching in for a piece f last nights left over cheese pizza. " Hey Grace" a familiar voice answered.  
  
[Grace- Oh my god, why is Eli calling me?]  
  
"Oh hey Eli" She answered grabbing a can of coke and walking over to the kitchen table. "You know how we planned on going over my Essay, well the thing is I have band practice, so I was wondering even though we didn't plan on getting together tomorrow maybe we could instead" Eli asked. Truthfully Eli had kind of been looking forward to seeing Grace this afternoon, during the past 2 weeks they had become pretty good friends. Eli felt he could talk to her about anything. Grace knew exactly how he felt about school, college; her mum had even just recently started dating like his father.  
  
[Eli- I cant believe how nice she has been about this tutoring thing, I didn't think she would be, she's pretty cool for someone her age]  
  
"Hey Grace, listen, how about you come and watch me and the guys practice. I mean if you don't already have something to do" Eli offered, it was weird but her liked spending time with Grace. "Well umm I was thinking of maybe spending some time with Carla, she's been a bit pissed of at me the last couple of weeks because I'm never around, she thinks I'm dating some new guy" Grace explained laughing. She took a bite of cold cheese pizza. "Well why don't you bring her as well? Carla and I have known each other for ages, she's heard me and the band before, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Eli said convincingly.  
  
[Eli- Why is it so important that she comes? And why am I volunteering to spend the afternoon listening to Carla?]  
  
"Well okay cool, what time does it start?" asked Grace, getting up and throwing the now empty can of coke in the bin. "12:30, at my mums place, her address is."  
  
[Grace- I cant believe Eli actually wants me at band practice- Tilts head and smiles]  
  
_____  
  
"Hey mum, do you mind giving me a lift to Eli's house?" Grace asked Lily after she hung up the phone. "So I guess I don't even have to bother asking who that was on the phone" Lily replied with a smile. "You and Eli have been spending a lot of time together lately," Lily said in what she hoped was a casual way. It didn't work. Grace picked up on it straight away.  
  
[Grace- Why does she always have to get the wrong idea. Me and Eli are just friends]  
  
"Mum" Grace groaned shooting Lily a look. "Me and Eli are just friends okay, so don't start getting any ideas. Anyway its just band practice. And Carla's going to be there so it's no biggie okay?" Grace said unconvincingly. "Grace I just don't want to see you get hurt. I see the way you look at him. Eli is a lot older than you. His already 16." Grace cut Lily off, "mum I said don't worry, I'm not interested in Eli okay, anyway, I think there's something going on between him and Carla.  
  
_____  
  
"So Grace, I never knew you and Eli were such good friends" Carla said, trying to check out her reflection in the glass of the door. "Oh we aren't. We just see each other around occasionally, you know." Grace said trying to brush off Carla's questioning gaze. "Nah its just weird" Carla said knocking on the door, "Eli never invites anyone to here him play" Carla continued, looking at Grace to see how she'd react. "Well, umm, I don't know then, he mentioned you'd heard him play heaps of times" said Grace, knocking on the door again. "But that's different" Carla said, then stopped. She had a weird look on her face. "How is it different, you guys don't seem all that close either?" just then the door finally opened. "Hey Carla, come one in" A woman opened the door. "And you must be?" Karen asked with a gesture to Grace. "Oh hey, I'm Grace" Grace blushed, so this is Eli's mother. "I'm Karen, the guys are down stairs, as you can hear, do you girls want a drink or something" Karen offered. "No we're fine thanks" Grace answered as Carla pulled here down the stairs. 


	8. Dont say your sorry

*I know the spellings been a bit bad over the last few chapters so sorry 'bout that but my spell checker wasn't working*  
  
Chapter 8 | Don't say your sorry  
  
Carla and Grace walked downstairs into Eli's basement where the band was rehearsing. The guys came to a stop as Grace and Carla walked in. "Hey Guys!" exclaimed Carla, hugging the guy closest to her "long time no see" the guys laughed. There were three other guys plus Eli, Grace knew none of them. Carla went around hugging all the guys while Grace hung back near the stairs, not sure of what to do.  
  
[Grace- Maybe I shouldn't have come. What am I doing here? I don't know any of these people]  
  
"Grace!" Eli smiled putting down his guitar and walking over to her. Grace looked around the room. It looked basically, like a basement, apart from a few posters on the walls and the huge drum kit. On one wall there was a couch and a small mini bar in the corner.  
  
"Come and meet the guys. Grace this is Coop, Wink and Ted" Eli introduced her to the guys. "Hey" the guys called not bothering to look up from where they were talking to Carla.  
  
[Grace- No point in asking if she already knows the guys]  
  
"Don't worry 'bout them" Eli laughed. "You want a drink or something? Just help yourself," Eli said pointing to the mini bar in the corner. "Okay thanks Eli" Grace turned around but Eli was gone. Grace sighed.  
  
[Grace- Its gonna be long afternoon]  
  
Walking over to the mini bar Grace opened it and grabbed a can of coke. Just as Grace was about to shut the fridge door Carla came and stood by her. "Can you grab me a coke?" said Carla, Grace passed her a can. "So what do you think?" Carla asked pulling Grace over to the couch. "Of what?" Grace sat down. "Of the guys of course?" Carla asked. Grace rolled her eyes. " I dunno, they seem a little rude I guess" It was Carla's turn to roll her eyes. Their conversation was cut short when the guys launched into another song. It was THE song. Carla nudged Grace who leaned in closer to her. "Isn't that the song you helped Eli with?" she asked, "Yeah it is" she answered as the band came to a stop. "That's all I got" Eli said apologetically.  
  
[Grace- Biting her lip nervously]  
  
"Its up to you" Grace said, "but how about 'this light, this rain, this life, this pain'" Grace suggested. "I don't know," said Coop slowly, "Lets try it!" said Eli confidently, "trust me it'll work, Grace has already helped me out when I've been stuck before" Eli explained.  
  
"Oh so that's why she's here" laughed Ted nudging Eli. "What do you mean?" said Eli defensively. "Well, you haven't brought a girl here since Carla, so it kind of made me wonder why you'd bring someone so young. But now I get it"  
  
[Grace- Stares down at her hands- Why did Eli ask me to come here today? Is what teds saying true? And what does he mean, since Carla?]  
  
Eli just stood there with this weird look on his face as Ted continued, "You just needed her to help you out with your song. After all you've never been all that good with English anyway," laughed. Grace, who'd heard the whole conversation, didn't stick around to hear Eli's answer. Instead she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran up the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Eli, who'd seen Grace run out, ran after her. "Eli, where are you going?" asked Karen walking into the kitchen as Eli ran out. "I'll be back soon" called back Eli who was already outside the house.  
  
[Grace- It was wrong of me to ever think Eli and me could be friends. It's wasn't just wrong, it was Stupid!]  
  
Grace slowed to a walk. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around. "Shit" she muttered under her breath "Just the person I wanted to see" Grace picked up her speed. "Grace, wait!" Eli called out. "Please Grace. Just listen to me. . . " Eli trailed off as he came to a stop. "Why should I listen to you?" Grace said angrily turning around. "Because I'm your friend" Eli tried to think of some reason why Grace should stick around. Truth is he couldn't really think of anything. "No Eli" Grace shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "I'm just the girl who tutors you, the one no one knows about"  
  
[Eli- She's right, I haven't exactly been fair on her]  
  
Eli cut Grace off, "Your right, and I'm sorry and I guess I haven't been exactly fair on you" Grace laughed, a wry smile on her face. "Your not sorry, you see its worked out perfectly for you. I spend every day helping you out with school and at the end of it you pass English and that's it. What do I get out of it? Nothing" Grace was almost yelling now. "I'm just the girl who 'helps Eli with his songs" Eli reached out to Grace "Grace, I'm really sor-" "Don't say your sorry Eli, just go back to your friends okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" and with that Grace walked away.  
  
[Eli- How could things go so wrong]  
  
[Grace- A single tear rolling down her cheek- I just. . .I can't believe what just happened- Shakes head]  
  
Eli stood still, in the same spot where Grace left him, and watched her walk away. 


	9. Confused Feelings

*I know the stories been moving kind of slowly but just bear with me. Things will pick up soon*  
  
Chapter 9 | Confused Feelings  
  
Lily had only been home for moments when Grace burst through the door and ran upstairs. "Grace!" Lily called following her up the stairs. "Grace are you okay?" Lily asked as Grace slammed the door to her bedroom.  
  
[Grace- Am I okay? I don't know]  
  
Lily knocked on Graces door "Can I come in?" she called. "Whatever" Grace said curling up on her bed. "Did something happen at Eli's?" Lily asked walking into the room. "I don't want to talk about it," said Grace rolling over to face the wall. Lily sighed.  
  
[Lily- There used to be a time when Grace would tell me everything, and now. . . she's always shutting me out. How did things change so much?]  
  
"Well you know where to find me if you want to talk about it" offered Lily leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
_____  
  
Lily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone she dialled Rick's number. She'd had a terrible day, first he new boss Kirsty, then now Grace. But somehow Rick seemed to make all her problems go away. Rick had mentioned quite a few times that it was time to meet the girls and although today wasn't the right time Lily had to agree. No matter how bad things were at work or home Rick was always there for her, and that's what mattered. The phone rang several times before anyone answered. "Hello?" asked the familiar voice of Rick. "Hey its me" answered Lily with a smile on her face. "Hey me, what are you doing?" Rick asked, smiling on the other end. "Nothing much, apart from fighting with Kristy at work, and having Grace upstairs probably crying her heart out but not wanting to talk to me. Listen, I was thinking about what you said the other day," "I said a lot of things to you the other day" cut in Rick, Lily laughed at the memory. "I was talking about how you said its time for you to meet Grace and Zoe" Lily explained. "Oh?" asked Rick cautiously, not wanting to push the subject. "How about tomorrow?" asked Lily, completely surprising Rick. "Tomorrow's great" answered Rick, smiling on the other end, "But are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, hoping she said yes. "I'm sure" _____  
  
[Grace- I can't believe that actually just happened. I mean, what exactly just happened anyway?]  
  
Grace stared up at the ceiling in her room. Sighing she rolled off her bed and walked over to her dressing table.  
  
[Grace- Looking at herself in the mirror- I wish I was pretty. I wish I knew how to act around guys. I wish I were more like . . . Carla]  
  
_____  
  
[This takes place just after Grace leaves Eli- around 20 mins before]  
  
Eli stood there, staring as Grace walked away.  
  
[Eli- I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to become . . .what? . . . friends with Grace . . . but when I'm with her its like she makes everything okay. She makes me feel like I can actually do something with my life. And now . . . I just hope I can make things right again.]  
  
"Hey Eli!" Coop called, his head appearing around the front door. Eli turned around slowly. "You ready man or what?" Coop asked, disappearing again. "Coming!" Eli called back walking back to the house.  
  
"What's with her man?" Wink asked as Eli walked down the basement stairs. "Guys there's something I have to tell you" Eli started, taking a big breath. "Don't tell me, Grace is your new girlfriend" Ted, Wink and Coop all burst out laughing.  
  
[Eli- Why can't they ever be serious. Grace, my girlfriend, no way]  
  
Eli rolled his eyes and walked over to the mini bar, opening it he continued. "Grace is tutoring me in English"  
  
[Eli- It's out there. Now they can laugh at me for caring but truthfully, I don't care what they think]  
  
"So? You've always sucked at English. We all know that. What's the biggie?" Coop asked, a disbelieving look on her face. "The biggie is I'm gonna fail English and if my parents find out that's the end of us. They told me already, keep my grades up or I'm out of the band" . . . Eli broke off as the guys faces became serious. "I think his serious this time.  
  
_____  
  
"Come on, pick up the phone" Eli muttered under his breath. It was around 8 o' clock and Eli had finally worked up the courage to call Grace. After all Grace had said she would see him tomorrow afternoon.  
  
"Hello, Lily Manning speaking" Graces mother answered the phone. "Hi, this is Eli, can I speak to Grace?" asked Eli, in what he hoped was a polite way. "Oh, hi Eli" Lily answered Eli couldn't read her voice. "Grace isn't actually feeling all that well so she's gone to bed but she told me to tell you if you ring that she will see you tomorrow afternoon at her locker, okay?" Lily rushed. Whatever had happened with Eli, Grace obviously didn't want her getting involved. "Umm, thanks I guess, tell her I'll see her then" Eli hung up the phone.  
  
[Eli- That went well- Laughs- Yep, real well]  
  
_____  
  
"Grace? Can I come in? Lily asked, standing in Graces open doorway. Grace was lying on her stomach, in the middle of her bed, reading. "Yeah, I guess" she answered waving an arm at Lily. "That was Eli" Lily told Grace. "Yeah I heard" Grace said, allowing no emotion to show in her words. "He really seemed to want to talk to you" said Lily, a concerned look on her face. Getting no response from Grace lily continued "He said he'd see you tomorrow". "Oh okay then" Grace kept on reading. 


	10. A Step Forward

*I know the stories been mainly based around Eli and Grace but I'll be introducing Jesse into the story as well in the next few chapters. And as always any reviews would be greatly appreciated*  
  
Chapter 10 | A step forward  
  
Grace had been dreading this moment. She had spent the day in a daze; how she got through her classes she did not know. The minutes ticked by as she watched the clock and the finally the big hand moved across from the 11 to the 12. The bell rang and the students began rising from there chairs. Grace barely heard the teacher call out that night's homework assignment. Grabbing her books she headed out the door, ignoring the calls of Carla who followed closely behind her. Grace had been avoiding Carla all day. After what had happened at Eli's the day before she was sure that Carla would become suspicious that something was going on between her and Eli. Plus Carla hadn't even bothered to see if grace was okay after she ran out, in fact Carla had stuck around for the rest of the band practice. "Grace! Wait up a second!" Carla called up, jogging up next to Grace in the crowded hallway.  
  
[Grace- Stares at her feet-]  
  
Grace continued walking. Carla grabbed her arm and turned her around forcing her to stop. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I think what your doing is great, for Eli I mean" Carla explained, smiling as she noticed the look on Graces face. "You mean . . . " Grace trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I mean Eli told us all about how you have been helping him out with English." Carla laughed as Graces face registered with shock. "Now you better go or your gonna be late" Carla pushed Grace down the hallway, were they could already see Eli waiting by Graces locker.  
  
_____  
  
[Eli- Pacing up and down- Why do I feel so nervous, like I have done something wrong. Why do I feel as if I did something wrong. And why do I care so much about making things right again]  
  
Grace approached Eli who was standing by her locker. "Grace, I just wanted" Eli started but Grace cut in. "Eli wait, before you say anything I just wanted to say thankyou for what you did, it means a lot to me" Grace stopped when she noticed the confused expression on Eli's face. "What I did? How can you be thankful for me letting the guys talk about you like that, I should have told them what was going on from the start" Eli rushed. "No, I'm thankful that you did tell the guys what was going on. I know how hard it must have been. And while yes I am angry at what the guys said, I realised last night that yes I'm angry at what the guys said but I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for not standing up to them, but instead running away" Grace looked down biting her lower lip. "Grace . . ." Eli started taking a step closer towards her.  
  
[Grace- I promised my self I wouldn't let this happen, that I wouldn't let myself be emotional]  
  
[Eli- I hate how I've made Grace feel. I wish I knew how to change it, I wish I knew what to say. I wish I new why I cared so much]  
  
"But mostly I'm angry at myself for thinking that I could fit into your life outside of school. I should have known that it wouldn't have worked" A single tear ran down her face. Grace, too embarrassed to look up, continued to stare at the floor. Eli reached out and taking a further step forward he reached out and brushed the tear away, off Grace's face. Startled Grace looked up, her Gaze looking with Eli's.  
  
[Eli- I know I should look away but I can't, something is holding me back . . . I never realised just how pretty Grace is until now]  
  
Eli, staring into Graces eyes slowly leant towards her, now standing as close to Grace as he could get. Lips parted gently in anticipation, heads tilted slightly.  
  
[Grace- I cant believe this is about to . . .]  
  
Just then Grace heard a loud cough coming from just down the hallway. Embarrassed Grace turned away from Eli, who immediately took a step back, realisation dawning on his face.  
  
[Grace- . . . not happen] [Eli- I can't believe I just nearly kissed Grace Manning]  
  
"I didn't realise you guys would both still be here," Grace noticed to person behind the cough. It was Carla. "Yeah, we were just, ah " Grace stumbled over her words, turning a bright shade of red. "Leaving, we were just leaving" Eli finished off. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" not sounding sorry at all. Carla spun the combination to her locker and when it didn't open she turned to Eli, who seemed to be looking for the fastest way out of there. "Do you mind?" She asked gesturing towards her locker. "Oh, yeah right" Eli banged on the locker and it popped open. "Never could open it" Carla joked.  
  
[Grace- That's funny, you've never had any problems before]  
  
Reaching into her locker she pulled out what she had come back to school for. A pack of ciggies. "I'll catch ya later" Carla called over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
Grace looked at Eli, "Listen I was thinking maybe we could skip this afternoon. I have heaps of homework . . ." Grace fumbled for some reasonable excuse. Eli couldn't have looked more relieved. "Yeah, Jessie's been bugging me to go watch her practice for awhile so I guess I should go" Eli picked up his bag from where he had earlier dropped it on the floor and slung it over his back. "Same time tomorrow?" Grace asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Yeah I'll see you then" Eli agreed taking off down the hall. Grace slowly trailed behind him.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey mum I'm home!" Grace called out as she walked in the door. "Hi honey, what are you doing home so early? Did yo have another fight with Eli?" Lily asked noticing the thoughtful look on Grace face.  
  
[Grace- Imagining how it would have felt if her and Eli had actually kissed]  
  
"What?" Grace snapped back to reality. "Oh, nah Eli had something to do this afternoon so we decided to take the day off. His coming over again tomorrow though" Grace explained trying hard not to think of their almost kiss. "Well as long as your home I might as well tell you, It was meant to be a surprise but" Lily hesitated. "Out with it mum," said grace impatiently, walking into the kitchen and dropping her schoolbag on the floor. "I've invited Rick over for dinner" Grace who was about to open the fridge stopped what she was doing. "You mean THE Rick, the one our always on the phone to? The one you insist is nothing serious?" Grace asked disbelievingly. "Yes that Rick, and I guess things have become a little more serious than I let on" an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips. Opening up the cupboard she took out some plates. The special occasion plates. "Zoe!" Lily called up the stairs, "Come and help your sister set the table, oh and set an extra place" Lily ran up stairs, already planning what she was going to wear.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey E, I didn't expect to see you here" Eli's mother Karen greeted him as he and Jessie walked out of the Dojo. Jessie had been taking karate for years; Eli was not sure ho log and had reached what he thought to be an unbelievable level. He couldn't believe that was his shy little sister who was fighting guys twice her size with a confidence he'd never seen in her before. It was hard to believe but his little sis was growing up.  
  
"I cant believe you came to watch me practice" Jessie said a look of disbelieve on her face. "Well I decided it was about time I came and checked up on her" Eli said wrapping an arm around his sister's neck. Within an instant Jessie was out of his hold, Eli's arms twisted behind his back. "Betcha you didn't know I could do that" Jessie laughed at the look of shock on Eli's face. Eli shook his head and laughed.  
  
[Eli- Since when has my sister become so grown up? - Looks at camera with a look of amazement]  
  
"Bet you didn't know I could do this!" Eli shouted, lunging towards Jessie with his arms out stretched. Shrieking Jessie ran towards their mother's car, a smile on her face. Closely trailed by her brother Eli, and her mother Karen who looked at her children with amazement. 


	11. Meet Rick

*Thanks to everyone for the great feedback. Keep it up. Also if anyone has any storyline ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do. I've also said before that while I'm using some events that happened in the O&A series I'm changing them around and most of them wont occur in the same order*  
  
Chapter 11 | Meeting Rick  
  
"E, your late" Rick called out as Eli walked in the door with his sister Jessie. "Jessie what are doing home? Where's Karen I thought she was picking you up today?" Rick walked into the hallway a confused look on his face. "Eli came and watched me practice" Jessie explained happily, throwing her bag on the floor. "You did?" Rick raised his eyebrows at Eli. "Yeah, well I haven't been around much so I thought it would be nice" Eli explained, a look of realisation dawning on his face.  
  
[Eli- That's just so. . . great. I just gave him the perfect chance to start hassling me . . . I am so stupid- Hits himself on the head.  
  
"That's just the problem E" Rick started in following Eli into the kitchen, "Your never around, how you ever get the chance to study is beyond me".  
  
[Rick- Why is talking to Eli so hard? I can remember when he was just 8 years old, learning to ride his first bike. He relied on me so much then, he needed me. . .and now?]  
  
"Dad, why don't you understand that studying isn't everything. I'm crap at school, I get crap marks, I always have and there's nothing you can do about it. And don't start on about just trying harder because it doesn't work" Eli shouted. "E, if you want to go to colle-" Eli cut Rick off, turning away fro the fridge which he'd just opened. "No, you want me to go to college, just back off okay" Eli slammed the door shut and stormed out of the room.  
  
_____  
  
[At the same time]  
  
Jessie lay back on her bed with her CD Discman. If she turned them up high enough she could block out the shouts of her brother Eli and her father Rick. The fights had become more and more frequent lately. Eli turns up at home late, with no explanation of where his been. Jessie had been so excited when she saw Eli at practice watching her but now she felt it was her fault, this latest fight could have been prevented it if wasn't for her.  
  
Jessie took off her headphones and sat up, her stomach growling. But before she had the chance to get up there was a knock at the door. "Come in" she called hoping it was Eli. It wasn't. "Jess, I'm going out for dinner okay? Eli will be home all night, there's money on the kitchen bench so just order a pizza for dinner or something" Rick said, noticing Jessie just sitting on her bed. "What's wrong?" he asked stepping into the room. "Nothing, I'm fine" tossing her hair back off her face. "What time are you leaving?" Jessie asked standing up. "Actually, now. Or I'm going to be late. I was waiting for Eli to come home," Rick explained. "Does Eli know?" already knowing what the answer would be. "Well, I'm going to be late. I was hoping you could tell him" was Rick's excuse. "I shouldn't be home to late," he said as he walked out of Jessie's room and back down stairs.  
  
_____  
  
Grace was helping Lily get ready in her bedroom. "Which one?" asked Lily walking out of her wardrobe holding 2 dresses up. "That one" Grace pointed to the more casual of the two. Lily was nervous. There was only 20 minutes till Rick would be there and she still wasn't dressed. The food was nearly cooked, the table set, everything was perfect, except her.  
  
[Lily- What if he meets Grace and Zoe and then decides he isn't ready to be with someone who has kids. After all he does already have 2 of his own]  
  
[Grace- What if he doesn't like us . . . What if we don't like him?]  
  
_____  
  
Rick took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "Shit! He's here" Zoe stare at her mother, shocked to here her swear. "Sorry, do I look okay?" Lily asked Zoe and Grace who were in the lounge room. Smoothing her hair down Lily turned around in a circle. "You look great, now opened the door!" Grace laughed at the sight of her nervous mother, not wanting to admit just how nervous she was as well. Lily walked towards the front door. Standing there for a second she took a deep breath then opened it. "Hi Rick" Lily greeted the man standing just outside the door. Leaning forward she kissed him on the check then gestured towards the living room. "Come on in" Rick followed Lily into the house. A nervous Grace and Zoe sat on the couch with their hands in their laps taking this new man in. He was tall with Dark hair and dark eyes. Grace was surprised at just how handsome this man was, wearing jeans, a nice shirt and jacket which he'd taken off as he walked into the door "Rick, meet my children Grace and Zoe" Lily said a bit formally. "Hi" Grace and Zoe said simultaneously. "Hi Zoe, Grace" Rick said as Grace and Zoe stood up he shook their hands. Zoe who was less than half Rick's height blushed, her normal upbeat personality turned shy.  
  
"Well dinners almost ready so if you guys want to sit down . . ."  
  
_____  
  
"Eli can I come in" Jessie called out over the loud music, knocking on Eli's door. "Eli! Open up!" She said banging again after there was no answer. "Alright, alright" Eli opened the door having heard the banging. "Oh, sorry I thought you were dad" Eli apologised when he noticed it wasn't his father back for another round. "Dad went out for dinner" Jessie started to be cut off by a groan form Eli. "He said to tell you that your not allowed to go out but there's money on the kitchen bench for pizza" Jessie explained ignoring the look on Eli's face.  
  
[Eli- At least dads gone for the night. But now I'm stuck baby-sitting Jess. All I want to do is lie back, close my eyes and forget about everything. Even though every time I close my eyes I can see Grace face that look of expectation just before Carla had interrupted us. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad Carla interrupted us, but how come I can't get her out of my head]  
  
"Pizza it is" Eli agreed. "Why don't you order for us? I'll be down in a minute," Eli said walking back into his room.  
  
_____  
  
"That went well don't you think?" Rick said. After saying good night to Grace and Zoe Lily and Rick had headed outside to say goodbye. "It went great" Lily sighed wrapping her arms around Rick and hugging him. "We should do it again sometime" Rick suggested looking into Lily's eyes. "Yeah, maybe its time that I met yours" Lily agreed. "Jess and E. I guess" Rick said hesitantly.  
  
[Lily- E? that sounds familiar]  
  
"Come on, its not that bad. It'll be good. "Okay, how about next Sunday" Rick asked, still not convinced. "Next Sunday it is" Lily agreed smiling; she leaned I and kissed Rick goodnight.  
  
_____  
  
Eli looked over to where his sister Jessie was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the couch. They'd been watching some old movie on TV and Jessie had fallen asleep about half way through. Getting up quietly Eli grabbed a blanket, which was thrown over one of the chairs and draped it gently over Jess, careful not to wake her. 


	12. Fevered Dreams

* You may not have noticed but I made a change in the rating to PG not PG- 13. Nothing much has happened yet but I might change it again later on*  
  
Chapter 12 | Fevered Dreams  
  
Grace leaned forward in anticipation, staring into Eli's eyes as he forced her body to lean up against the lockers with his. She knew it was wrong and yet at the same time it felt so right. Seconds past, although to Grace it felt like lifetimes and finally she felt the soft brush of Eli's Lips against hers.  
  
Graces alarm rang disturbing her from her thoughts of Eli, and their almost kiss. Dreams of what could have been had filled her thoughts all night and yet they never went past the gentle brush of his lips against hers before they were interrupted.  
  
Grace moaned with disappointment, rolling over she hit the off button on her alarm.  
  
[Grace- What am I going to do? I have another tutoring session with Eli today]  
  
That's all it is, A tutoring session. No longer 2 friends just hanging out and studying as it once had become. And now, this almost kiss had stuffed everything up. Sure Grace had always thought Eli was hot, who wouldn't? Half the girls at school were after him. But she wasn't sure if she liked him in 'that' way, and why would THE Eli Sammler like her?  
  
_____  
  
Eli awoke at the sound of his alarm. Turning over, eyes still closed he hit the snooze button.  
  
"Just 10 more minutes" he mumbled, burrowing further under his blankets. It was around 7:30am and Eli hadn't managed to fall asleep till around 4 o' clock that same morning. Staring up at his white ceiling his mind was filled with images of Graces full lips, that single tear, the look of anticipation. He felt the same feeling of fear, knowing what they had nearly done was wrong but also felt the excitement he felt just before they were interrupted.  
  
[Eli- Man. . . I shouldn't be thinking this way . . . Grace is my. . . What? Friend, no, tutor. . . she's only 15, I'm 17. . . Why am I even trying to work this out, I don't like Grace, She doesn't like me, we just got a little . . . caught in the moment]  
  
Eli's alarm went off again interrupting him from his confused thoughts.  
  
_____  
  
"So last night seemed to go well don't you think?" Lily asked Grace who was eating a piece of cold toast. "Yeah, everything went good . . . well except the part where you over cooked the potatoes and they went all mushy" Grace started with a gleam in her eye. Lily rolled her eyes. "You should have seen the look on his face" Zoë laughed grabbing the carton of milk out of Lily's hands, and pouring it over her bowl of cereal. "Yeah, I know. I was so embarrassed" Lily shook her head with a smile, grabbing the carton back off Zoe. "I' not finished with it yet. Haven't you ever heard of the word please?" chided Lily gently. "Yeah would you please pass the mushy err- mash potatoes?" Repeating the exact words that Rick has stumbled over the night before. Grace who'd gone quiet again with dreaded thoughts of Eli overheard the last comment and nearly choked o her piece of toast. "Girls" Lily said with a warning smile, grabbing a cloth a flicking it at Zoe. Zoe ran out of the kitchen shrieking.  
  
_____  
  
Carla was waiting for Grace when Grace got to her locker that morning. It wasn't often that Carla was at school on time, let alone early so Grace knew she was in for some major grilling about what almost happened the previous day.  
  
"We need to talk" Carla announced as soon as Grace was standing next to her. "About what" Grace said trying to act normal. "You and Eli, don't tell me nothing is going on" Carla said, a weird look in her eye. "Nothing is, I'm just helping him out with English is all" Grace tried to brush off Carla. "And you were what, just rehearsing a scene from Romeo and Juliet? Cause it sure as hell looked like you two were about to kiss," snapped Carla, an accusing look on her face. "Carla, what's all this about?" Grace asked, beginning to wonder just why Carla cared so much. "Listen, everyone thinks Eli's such a great guy. Great looks, great voice but you don't know him like I do, just don't . . . just be careful Grace" Carla went quiet and stared at the floor. "I'm not interested in Eli, and I happen to think his a great guy though," said Grace jumping to Eli's defence. "Grace, remember that guy I told you about. The one that my mother caught me with, the one who cheated on me, the one who said he loved me then took it back" " Yeah" Grace asked questioningly wondering where Carla was going with the conversation. "That guy, it was Eli".  
  
[Grace- stares at camera speechless]  
  
[Carla- why did I have to say it, why?] _____  
  
Grace had kinda been hoping that Eli would forget about their tutoring session that afternoon, well more than kinda. "Grace" was all Eli said as she approached. "Hi" Grace looked away feeling a deep blush come across her cheeks.  
  
[Eli- should I say something. I mean about the kiss, I should say something]  
  
"So," Grace started taking a deep breath she turned away from her now open locker and faced Eli. "I was thinking maybe we should just skip-"  
  
[Eli- don't just stand their, say something, anything]  
  
"I'm sorry" Eli said.  
  
[Eli- not that, why did I say that?]  
  
"What?" asked Grace a puzzled look on her face.  
  
[Eli- you dot, sorry? Why? Um help please?]  
  
Eli halting tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry about yesterday ya'know, I guess I" Eli looked into Graces eyes "we, just got stuck in the moment and I'm sorry"  
  
[Grace- I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that]  
  
Grace shut her locker and together they started walking. Not sure what to say they both walked in silence as the busy halls began to empty around them.  
  
_____  
  
The next week and a half or so passed slowly. Carla continued to avoid Grace and things remained slightly awkward with Eli. As the days passed though things between them improved and Grace finally began to feel hopeful that the friendship they once had would return. Although often late at night she'd find herself thinking of, dreaming of that kiss that never was.  
  
Eli really settled down the last week and spent all his waking time on schoolwork, doing all he could to get everything done on time. Grace would never know just how thankful he had been for the last four weeks of his life. He hoped that one day they would be able to become friends, to put the past and the memory of their almost kiss behind them, because he was sure that she knew it meant nothing, as he said 'they just got caught up in the moment'. Or so he continued to try and convince himself.  
  
Lily never did manage to meet Rick's kids; he was busy with work and stuff. Or so he said. But really he was just scared, he had loved meeting Grace and Zoe, but what would Lily think of his bad relationship with Eli?  
  
Jessie continued to train hard, preparing herself for the upcoming battle. Karate was not just a sport but a way of life, to become a black belt meant that she would have to sacrifice a lot of things, was she ready to do so? 


	13. Revelations

*If I would have separated this story into parts this would be Part 2- sorry about the lack of updates but ill do my best to add some more chapters*  
  
Chapter 13 | Revelations  
  
Grace waited impatiently outside Eli's English class. He was the last one out having been asked to stay behind. Today was the day, he, they, had been waiting for, preparing for the past month. Grace sighed and leaned up against the wall of the nearly empty corridor, allowing the memories of the past month wash over her, the anger, the pain, the sadness. But what she could remember most was the happy times, the fun and laughter of when they had been friends, the almost kiss which still haunted her dreams. Things had changed between Eli, they had slowly begun rebuilding their friendship the last week, and although Eli hadn't said anything she knew he would want her there.  
  
The sound of a door opening startled Grace from her thoughts. Grace turned around the see Eli' walking through the door, his look of happiness fast changing to surprise as he noticed her standing there, waiting for him.  
  
[Eli- What is she doing here, why is she here]  
  
"Grace" Eli said, his surprise showing in his voice, "Hey Eli" grace relied smiling nervously. "I know I didn't mention I was coming but-" Eli cut her off. "I'm glad you did," he said smiling at her nervousness.  
  
The corridor by then was now empty and Grace gently hit Eli on the arm. "So don't keep me in suspense, how did you do?" Grace asked impatiently. "How did I do?" Eli asked quietly. Throwing his arms around Grace he hugged her tight and yelled out, "I passed!" Grace smiled relieved.  
  
Eli became aware of his closeness to Grace but instead of pulling away he just pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes. "Thankyou" he whispered. "Thankyou, for what?" Grace asked confused. "Eli shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "Thankyou for saving me, for caring enough to stick around to help me, for being here" Eli said so quietly Grace had to strain hard to hear his words.  
  
[Grace- I wish I could tell him how I feel, I wish I could so much, but for some reason the words just wont come out]  
  
"Eli" his name escaped her lips as he leaned towards her kissing her softly. Not knowing why he was doing it but knowing that it just felt right.  
  
[Eli- I know I shouldn't be doing this but I want to, I need to. I can't stop thinking about her]  
  
Grace although surprised at the moment that just passed didn't want to disturb Eli from his happy mood. Choosing to change the subject instead of questioning the significance of what had just passed between them.  
  
"So Eli" she started, pulling away from his hold and slowly started to walk down the corridor. Eli unconsciously slipped is arm around her waist, she decided to pretend that it hadn't happened. "Ya'know we should go out and celebrate" Grace announced, looking up into Eli's eyes. "Celebrate?" Eli asked a questioning note to his voice. "Yeah, you deserve it" Grace continued. Eli, hating to disappoint her said, "you know Grace, I don't really fell like going out" Eli hurried on, seeing Grace face fall, "But how bout we go back to your place and just watch a movie or something, you know just hang out" Grace smiled, glad that Eli wanted to spend the evening with her. "My place it is!" grace agreed happily.  
  
_____  
  
"Rick, we really shouldn't be doing this" Lily said, pulling away from him where they both lay on Lily's sofa. "Come on Lil, the kids aren't due back for ages, you said it yourself, Grace is still at school and Zoe's at a friends" said Rick convincingly, kissing Lily softly on the neck. "But-" lily moaned softly as Rick pulled her in for another kiss, slipping her arms underneath his shirt she pulled it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor.  
  
_____  
  
Eli and Grace stood in front of her door, having walked all the way home. Eli's arm no longer around her Grace let them into the house. "Mum!" she called walking into the next room, closely followed by Eli.  
  
Grace stood still, shocked at the sight she saw, her mother and Rick on their sofa . . . doing- having . . .  
  
"Dad!" Grace heard Eli say harshly, she turned to see him walking out of the room. "Oh my god, Grace, I um- we uhh" Lily didn't move from where she was on the couch, instead she too stopped still with shock trying to find a way to explain what was happening. As if Grace couldn't see.  
  
"Eli, wait!" Rick called out as they heard Lily's door slam. Grace and Lily both turned to look at Rick. "Son?" they asked in unison.  
*Sorry that this chapters so short, but I just felt that there was nothing more to say* 


	14. Turn Back Time

Chapter 14 | Turn Back Time  
  
Grace turned away, giving Lily and Rick a chance to finish getting dressed. Their silence was awkward, no one quite sure of what to say. Grace was in shock; she couldn't believe the science she had just witnessed. It was bad enough that she and Eli had walked in on Lily and Rick but to find out that Rick is Eli's father, and poor Eli.  
  
"I'm going to go after him," said Rick walking over to the door, now fully dressed. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Lily asked walking over to him. Grace looked away not able to met her mothers eyes. "I'll go after him," Grace offered taking a step towards the front door. "But-" Rick started, looking confused. "No buts" Lily cut in, "Grace and Eli are friends, let her go," she said soothingly as Grace ran out the front door.  
  
_____  
  
[Eli- Why did it have to be Graces mother, of all people]  
  
Grace ran out onto the footpath, a million thoughts filling her mind. All this time Eli was Rick's son and they never knew. Looking down the street she could just barely see Eli. Taking off at top speed she ran towards him. Eli seeing her approaching began to walk faster.  
  
"Eli! Wait up!" Grace called, slowing down. Eli didn't slow down but increased his pace even further. "Come on Eli, don't be like that" Grace pleaded. Eli swung around. "Don't be like that?" He shouted, not caring that other people on the street had heard his shout and turned to see what was happening. "I just caught my father having sex with YOUR MOTHER, of all people" he yelled, "and you can say don't be like that" Eli took off again.  
  
[Grace- My mother, what about HIS father . . . how can he say that?]  
  
Grace shocked at his outburst, and his cruel words stopped still for a second. "What do you mean MY MOTHER" Grace yelled after him. "What the fuck is wrong with my mother" they had now attracted the attention of almost the whole street, everyone stopping, staring, and listening to the scene unfolding in front of them Eli stopped realising his mistake, "Grace I didn't mean it to sound like that" he tried to explain, but it was too late, she had already turned around and was running back the way she had came.  
  
[Grace- That fucking bastard, and to think- looks at camera and shakes head, tears rolling down her face- and to think that we had something . . . no]  
  
[Eli- I didn't mean it to sound like that, I really didn't, its just that- shake head- Lily is Graces mother, the Grace that I just kissed not so long ago, the Grace that . . . just Grace. And to think that I hurt her again]  
  
_____ It had been 3 hours since Grace had gone out after Eli, and yet Grace still hadn't returned. Lily was beginning to get worried. "Rick, she should have been home hours ago, maybe something happened," she said worriedly to Rick who was sitting next to her. "I'll call my place" Rick offered getting up from the couch where he had been sitting silently for the past hour and a half, awaiting Graces return. "Maybe they went back there" Rick walked over to the phone and dialled his number. Eli answered after only a few rings "E?" Rick asked, "yeah, umm" Rick cut him off "we'll talk later Eli, is Grace there" he asked.  
  
[Eli- why would grace be here. . . with me . . . after the way I just treated her]  
  
"No she's not" Eli asked confused "Why would she be?" Rick sighed and shook his head at Lily who was waiting anxiously. "Eli, when did you last see grace?" Rick asked. Eli looked up at the clock. "Um just over 2 hours ago, what's going on?" Eli asked beginning to get worried. "Grace never came home," Rick said quietly on the other end of the line.  
  
_____  
  
Rick turned to Lily and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Its going to be alright, Grace is probably just at a friends place, to embarrassed to come home" Rick tried to calm Lily down. "Yeah, that's probably it, it's just that it's so not like Grace to just disappear without letting anyone know where she is" Lily sighed. "There's nothing we can do at the moment, why don't we have something to eat, Grace will probably turn up later looking for dinner." He tried to reassure her.  
  
_____  
  
Grace didn't know why she was there; all she knew was that she had been walking non stop for the past 2 hours and some how ended up here. She knocked on the door.  
  
[Grace- please let her be home]  
  
Carla opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, then noticed the look on Graces face. Grace shrugged. "Grace, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Carla asked, her only answer was Grace bursting into tears.  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
Grace was sitting upstairs in Carla's room, her tears finally subsiding. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Carla asked. Its my mums boyfriend Rick, His Eli's father" Grace said, her voice void of emotion. "What you mean the guy your mothers seeing" Carla asked. "Oh, there more than seeing that's for sure. Me too, I'm done seeing tem for a lifetime" Grace laughed bitterly. "You mean . . ." Carla trailed off, not sure how to continue. Grace got up and walked over to Carla's window. "Yeah that's right, Eli and I walked in on them, together, o the couch" Grace tried in vain to get the image of them two out of her mind. "Oh" Carla said, not too sure why this was making Grace so upset. I mean sure it must have been hard to see her mother like that but- Grace broke into her thoughts. "That's not it though," she said turning away from Carla's window. "Eli, he kissed me," said Grace a tear creeping down her face. Grace turned back to the window, not wanting to face the pitying look she knew would fill Carla's eyes. _____  
  
It was around 8:30 when Lily heard a knock at the door. Jumping out of Rick's arms she ran over to the door. Opening it she saw Grace, standing there looking down at the Ground. Grabbing her, Lily hugged her hard." Don't you ever do that to me again" Lily said, although relieved that Grace was okay. "I'm sorry, I just, I just needed some time on my own," Grace finally noticed Rick, who was standing just behind her mother. She shook her head, "I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm tired," Grace said avoiding Rick's eyes as she walked past him and up the stairs.  
  
Lily watched her climb the stairs then turned to Rick who took her in is arms. "Its times like these I wish I could turn back time," She whispered as Rick leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. 


	15. Whisperings

* So Eli and Grace finally get it together only to find out their parents are dating. What happens next I'm not quite sure, have any ideas let me know, like the way the stories going? Hate it? Read and Review! *  
  
Chapter 15 | Whisperings  
  
Grace awoke early that morning with the hope that she would leave before her mother awoke, however she had no such luck. Grace still unable to meet her mother's eyes sat down at the table for breakfast, which Lily had spoken early to prepare. She hadn't known what to expect when she finally faced her mother but it wasn't this. Lily had greeted her as usual that morning, acting as if the previous nights events had never occurred. Not that she wasn't grateful but Grace was sort of nervous at the fact that Lily had let the topic drop so easily. So she was looking forward to leaving the house.  
  
What she wasn't looking forward to was the talk she knew her and Eli had to have, wether he liked it or not it had to happen.  
  
Grace wasn't sure she knew how she felt. She cared about Eli a lot, couldn't keep it out of her mind, truthfully. It was like a dream come true when they finally did kiss. The arm he placed around her waist seemed to acknowledge the fact that things had changed between them, but now after what he said about her mother, she didn't know how to feel anymore.  
  
Grace let out a sigh as the car came to a stop outside the school.  
  
[Grace- No going back] _____  
  
Meanwhile Eli was on his way to school dreading the same thing. Although Eli hadn't been sure of what he was doing kissing Grace he knew that it felt right and he knew that he hadn't felt that way for someone since . . . well since Carla. He'd messed things up between them and now he'd done the same with him and Grace.  
  
Not only that but he had awoken that morning to find a note from his father telling him that he was expected home straight after school. Something about having a talk, that's the last thing he needed right now.  
  
Arriving at school he stopped and looked up at the building in front of him.  
  
[Eli- Standing alone- There's no going back now]  
  
_____  
  
It was first break and Carla and Grace were sitting in the hallway talking to some of here friends about what Grace has witnessed the day before. "What you mean you saw them totally naked and everything?" "eww, that's disgusting", "did he have a good body at least?", "I saw my parents doing it one time", "So my parents do it all the time". Graced wished they'd all shut p and go away. She was grateful for Carla being there for her the night before but she wished Carla hadn't said anything, at least she hadn't mentioned Eli's name the night before. "So grace, what'd Eli think?" Carla asked turning to face Grace. "Eli?" everyone turned to face Grace at once." You know Eli?" Grace shook her head and sighed.  
  
[Grace- they probably think . . . no I don't want to know what they think].  
  
"Yeah, its no big deal, I was just tutoring hi in English for a while" Grace said trying to brush off their excited looks. All at once they began firing questions at her.  
  
_____  
  
It was Grace's last period of the day, English. They had finished studying shakespere and were discussing their presentations, which were due on the last day of school, now only 2 days away. Grace wasn't paying attention, choosing instead to listen to the quiet whisperings coming from the back of the room. Feeling the stares of those looking at her she knew the topic they were talking about was her. Why they were talking about her she did not know. _____  
  
Grace was the last person to leave class, as she walked into the hall full of people talking everyone suddenly went quiet. First the whisperings in class now this; Grace had no idea what was going on. Grace continued down the hallway, turning left into the girl's bathroom, going into the only empty stall. Next to her she could hear the voices of 2 girls talking, straining she tried to hear what they were saying. "I can't believe it" she heard the voice of one girl say. "Well you better, I am her best friend after all" Grace recognised the voice of Carla, which was followed by a snort, as if someone was trying to cover up a laugh. "I mean, her and Eli, who would have thought" Grace realised with a shiver that it was her they were talking about.  
  
[Grace- Why would Carla do that? I thought she was my friend]  
  
Grace felt a single tear slide down her face. "Its like, Eli is so . . . Hot and Grace is . . . Grace is" Grace couldn't hear the last word but it was followed by another burst of laughter. They tears coming quickly now she leaned closer towards the wall separating her stall from the girl next to her.  
  
"Anyway, with you back in the picture it looks like she's gonna have a little competition" Grace couldn't listen anymore. Wiping the tears off her face she fled the bathroom just as Carla walked out of her toilet.  
  
[Carla- Opps- Looks at camera and try's to keep a serious face- I guess the cats out of the bag now]  
  
_____  
  
It was lunchtime and Eli was looking for Grace. He'd tried looking for her in all her usual places, with all her usual friends but she wasn't there. Which wasn't surprising after hearing what the latest rumour mill was churning out.  
  
[Eli- How could things become so . . . so bad, in such a short time]  
  
He could only begin to imagine how Grace felt, after all he'd already ad more than enough guys come up to him and ask him whether they thought Grace would 'put out' for them.  
  
Eli walked quickly down the hallway towards the area where Grace and Carla's lockers were. Seeing Carla with a group of friends he ran over to her. "Eli, hey, what are you doing here?" Eli ignored Carla's question. "Have you seen Grace?" he asked. "Welllll" Eli didn't like the tone of her voice, or the smile that Carla's friends were trying to hard.  
  
"Carla, please tell me you didn't do anything," he said harshly grabbing her arm. Carla smiled seductively taking a step closer, "I didn't do anything," she said smiling up at him. "I just didn't stop anyone from doing anything," running a hand down his arm, which Eli shrugged off. "Anyway what do you need with a girl like her," she asked a smirk on her face, "when you can have me?" _____  
  
[At the same time]  
  
Grace couldn't believe the scene she was witnessing. Eli, the same Eli she had been kissing in the same spot not too long ago was there with Carla who was . . . all over him.  
  
[Grace- I can't-]  
  
Grace saw Carla take a step closer to Eli, closing in the space but was unable to hear the words Carla was speaking, she saw the seductive smile-  
  
[Grace- I just- looks at hands]  
  
and then she saw Eli, who brushed her off and began to walk away.  
  
[Grace- smiles with relief- he didn't]  
  
Eli walked off down the hallway, in her direction. Although she didn't want Eli to see her she just couldn't bring herself to move. Her mind was saying 'run!' but her feet were staying still. Eli spotted her, a huge smile spreading across his face. Weaving his way through the crowded hallway he made his way to Grace ignoring the calls of his friends.  
  
"Hey" he paused, "Grace" almost as an afterthought. Grace looked down at her feet trying not to look at his soft lips, which had kissed her in that very same hallway. "So, I was umm" Eli tried to make the words come out but wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Yeah, ahh" "Eli?" Grace said, smiling at his nervousness even though she wanted not too. "I'm sorry about what I said, it wasn't supposed to come out like that I just meant that," he stopped yet again. "You meant?" Grace asked gently prompting him. Eli shook his head. "Not here" turning around he grabbed the door handle to the nearest classroom and opened it, hoping no one was inside. "In here" Grace followed him inside closing the door behind her. Eli leaned up against a desk and remained silent for a moment. Grace walked over and sat on the same desk as him and waited. "What I meant was that my dad had to be dating your mum, of all people, of all people he had to choose" Grace opened her mouth to speak but he keep going wanting to get it out. "He had to choose the mother of the girl I really care about" he finished in almost a whisper. Grace stared at him, not sure how to answer, or what to say if anything.  
  
* A long chapter!!!!! Well for me it seemed like such a long chapter to write. Hope you liked it! I'm also hoping to start involving some of the other characters a bit more. Last5ly sorry about the lack of updates, some big ones coming soon* 


	16. Dealing

Chapter 16 | Dealing  
  
Jessie stood in front of the class leading the class in a warm up. Usually her Sensei Steve would be standing in her place but he was late and with her being the highest rank there, it was up to her to start the class. It had been happening a lot lately. Sensei Steve's wife had just had a baby and he was always giving her some excuse as the baby was crying, or needed her nappy changed. Besides he would say, it was good training for when she had her black belt.  
  
Jessie was 12, and had been doing karate since the age of 7 meaning she had been in training for five years. Most people would only dream of receiving their black belts, and it had been a dream of Jessie's, but now, aged 12 Jessie had grown up a hell of a lot and often wished she had more time to do other stuff, more girly stuff.  
  
Jessie breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sensei Steve walk through the door, Getting up from the sit up position she bowed to the class then returned to the front of the line.  
  
_____  
  
It was 5 o'clock and Lily was still at work. Being Kristy's assistant was different than she expected. She expected to be doing more actual hands on writing, or even just editing, but now even 2 months after receiving the job she was still the "Can you get me a coffee" or "Answer that call" girl.  
  
Not that she wasn't thankful for Kristy giving her the job because she was; she had about to give up on getting a job when Kristy offered her a position. But it was just that there was such an age difference between them. Lily was so much older that they didn't have much in common. Lily had gone to work and was explaining to Kristy what had happened with Grace and half way through the conversation Kristy had walked off, no 'Everything's going to be okay' or 'you'll work it out', she just walked off.  
  
And right now Lily needed someone to talk to. Picking up the phone she dialled Rick's work number, hoping he wasn't busy.  
  
_____  
  
Grace had headed straight home after school, having a lot on her mind after what Eli had said this afternoon. Not knowing how to answer him she had just lay her head on his shoulders, feeling his tense muscles slowly relax and he took her hand and squeezed it gently. They had remained like that for the rest of lunchtime, sitting side by side on the desk, touching but not talking. Then the bell had gone, causing them to realise their surroundings once more. Standing there Eli had just looked at her until she made the first move, taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest for a moment. "I have to go," he had said hugging her back, "But I'll call you tonight". Grace was now in her room, laying on her bed just staring up her roof, as she usually did when her mind was full of thought. Her mother wouldn't be home till late that night, having made plans to go out with Rick for dinner that night. Zoe was at a friends place for the night as her school had finished one day earlier than Graces. For once Grace was alone, and normally she'd be relived but all she could think of was Eli's promise to call. _____  
  
[Eli- I'm not exactly sure what I am doing, all I know is that I want to be with Grace. She makes me feel important, as if I actually mean something. And I know she is younger than me but 2 years isn't that much of a difference]  
  
Eli lay on his bed in his room, gently strumming his guitar. The same thoughts in his mind playing over and over, and as much as he tried he just couldn't put the fact that she was his fathers girlfriends daughter. And he wasn't sure why it was such a big deal, its not as if they were married or anything. But he still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling he had. Remembering his promise to call Grace he put down his guitar and grabbed the phone off the floor, the same place he had left it after his father had rang him to say he'd be late.  
  
_____  
  
Grace felt the phone ring before she heard it. It had been sitting in her hand the past 45 minutes. Pressing the button she answered it after only the first ring. "Hello?" she asked, already knowing whom the caller would be. "Grace?" "Eli, hey!" she said maybe a little to eagerly. "So our parents . . ." "Yeah I know, it's a bit weird isn't it" "Grace, I-" "Eli, don't say it" Grace said cuttingly him off. "Because you, us, I know things might seem weird but-" It was Eli's turn to cut her off. "It does seem weird, I was just thinking about it, our parents, you being so young, and I know that I want to try and make this work"  
  
Eli had come to realise that every relationship had its problems and if it was meant to be then-  
  
"You really mean that?" Grace asked surprised, expecting him to say that it wouldn't work. "Yeah, I do" Eli said sounding surprised himself.  
  
_____  
  
[One hour later]  
  
"Grace I have to go, my mum just brought Jessie home and wants to speak to me about something" Eli explained. "Okay, well I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Grace asked. "Yeah, and don't worry, it'll work out, I promise" "Bye Eli and thanks" "Thanks for what?" Eli asked unsure of what Grace meant. "For this" and with that Grace hung up the phone.  
  
[Grace- It's weird how fast things have changed. Just a few days ago me and Eli were still friends and now?]  
  
[Eli- I really do want to make this work]  
  
_____  
  
Eli walked into the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him. Seeing her sitting there at the kitchen table he knew something was up. "Eli, I was hoping we could have a bit of a talk," Karen said gesturing for Eli to sit down.  
  
[Eli- What have I done this time?]  
  
"Your probably wondering on what you've done wrong but don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I had a call from one of your teachers today" Karen began; Eli couldn't read the look on her face.  
  
He got up and went over to the fridge. Opening it he grabbed a can of coke and popped it open, waiting for his Karen to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how proud I a that you are doing so well. Your English teacher told me how you were initially having some problems but you have done really well and caught up" Karen said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't want you to-"  
  
"You didn't want us to know that your having problems. I understand that. I know that we push you a lot but your father and I just want what's best for you" Karen explained hoping Eli would understand.  
  
Eli turned to face her 'don't worry mum, I've got it under control, Grace has been hel-" "Grace" Karen asked. Eli stood still, not intending to let on that Grace had been tutoring him. "Grace Manning, that's Lily's daughter isn't it?" She asked looking slightly confused. "Yeah how did you know?" Eli said with a look of surprise. "Me and your father were just talking earlier. So how do you know Grace?"  
  
[Eli- Might as well tell her]  
  
"Grace was tutoring me" he let out in a rush.  
  
[Eli- In more ways than one]  
  
_____  
  
"Eli, Jessie, I'm home!" Rick called as he let himself inside. Walking into the lounge roo he found Eli and Grace sitting n front of the TV eating pizza and watching a movie.  
  
"Hey dad" said Jessie. "How was your night?" Jessie hadn't yet met Lily and felt rather left out, as Eli had already met her. "It was good," said Rick hanging up his coat. "E, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
[Eli- Here comes the lecture]  
  
Eli got up soundlessly from where he was sitting and followed Rick into the kitchen. "Your mother just called me" "I knew it" Eli muttered. "And I just wanted to say I'm proud of you" "You are?" Eli asked? "Yeah, that and the fact that you got a B for the term" "A B?" Eli repeated surprised. His teacher had never mentioned that. "By the way, I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay after what happened at Lily's"  
  
[Eli- He had to bring it up]  
  
[Rick- I had to bring it up]  
  
"Yeah whatever" Eli muttered heading upstairs, the hard earned English mark forgotten.  
  
*Another long chapter! You guys have been asking for updates so I hope you like it. Don't forget to R/R!* 


	17. From The Heart

Chapter 17 | From the heart  
  
Grace awoke early. It was her last day of school. After everything that had happened the last 2 days she had never looked forward for the holidays so much. Having said that she was also very nervous about-facing the day, which was yet to come. Things between her and Eli were still very new, 2 days new to be exact and she wasn't exactly sure how to act around him or exactly how he felt. Sure he'd said that he really wanted to make it work, but did he really mean it?  
  
How would he feel when everyone finds out they really were. . what? Dating? I mean they already thought they were having sex. Grace cringed at the thought. Now they'll think its true, is Eli ready to handle that?  
  
_____  
  
E, Just to let you know I wont be home till late tonight, I have to work late. Jessie said she is staying at a friends place. Don't stay too late at your mums for band practice okay? Just in case Jessie calls. -Rick.  
  
Eli shook his head, a cynic look on his face.  
  
[Eli- Nothings changed. I don't do well, he won't speak to me. I do well and it's still the same]  
  
_____  
  
Grace left the house early, deciding to catch the bus to school and let her mum sleep. She didn't start till 10 this morning so she left a quick note to let her know that she was taking Zoe to school.  
  
Mum, I let you sleep since you don't start till late. Me and Zoe are catching the bus to school. I'm not sure what time I'll be home but I'll call you if I'm going to be late. Love Grace. _____  
  
Eli decided he couldn't be bothered walking to school and opted for the bus instead. He wondered what Grace was doing not knowing that she was sitting on another bus thinking the same thing. As the bus pulled up he got on, ignoring the stares and wolf whistles as he made his way to a seat in the middle of the bus.  
  
"So Eli, I heard you been getting some man" Called a familiar voice from the back. Eli turned around to see a guy from his Gym class. "Yeah, it's like stealing candy from a baby!" someone shouted and the guys in the back all started cracking up. [Eli- I thought it was bad yesterday. But dam, I didn't expect it to be this bad]  
  
"Hey Eli" a girl with blond hair walked towards him from the back of the bus. He recognised her as a girl who was in tenth grade. She smiled sweetly, running the tip of her tongue over her lips. "You want some of this baby?" she asked bending over revealing her very . . .ample, chest.  
  
Eli just shook his head, looking away. "Why don't you guys just give it up okay?" he said rolling his eyes. "I didn't sleep with her". "That's not what Carla said she saw! She said she caught the whole thing," some smart arse guy said.  
  
Eli chose to ignore the last comment, he and Carla had a history, a not so good one but he had thought that things were slowly begging to settle down between them. They had become friends again although it had taken time.  
  
Eli took out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and began to write.  
  
_____  
  
Eli smiled as he approached Grace who was at her locker. Sneaking quietly up behind her he covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. "Hmm, I don't know. Is it the incredibly gorgeous guy I was talking to last night?" she said. Grace turned around to face him. "Incredibly gorgeous?" Eli asked a small smile playing on his lips. Grace took a step closer, looking around the hallway to make sure no one saw them. "MmmHmm" she murmured looking up at him. "Eli placed his hands on her waist pulling her towards him. "Wait!" Grace said, pulling back slightly. "What if someone sees?" Eli looked around. Gesturing he said, "we have the place to ourselves pulling her back towards him and gently kissing her. Grace went red. "You look so cute when you get embarrassed"; Eli commented as Grace puled away and turned back to her locker. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
[Grace- Eli is so sweet, and such a good kisser. So why am I so worried about people finding out about us?]  
  
Eli felt Grace tense up as he gently kissed her on the neck. "E . . ." He turned her around to face him again. "Grace, don't worry so much, it will be okay he said kissing her quickly but pulled away just before someone turned around the hall corner.  
  
"Hey, how about you meet me here at lunch time okay. We'll skip assembly this afternoon and just go back to my place and hang out?" "Sounds good" Grace agreed. "Well I better go" Eli said and reached out to hug her before he left. She felt him slip something in her pocket. "Wait till I'm gone okay?" Graces only answer was a nod as she turned and started after him as he walked down the hallway.  
  
When she saw him turn the corner she pulled out the letter Eli had slipped in her pocket and began to read.  
  
Dear Grace, There once was a time when I didn't know you, but then I did and now I can't imagine a future without you in it. I know things between us are still new, so what I have to say may seem a little full on but it's important for me to let you know how I feel. I need you to know now because in the future there may be times when I find it difficult to express how I feel. I'm not much for talking, or much for writing either but I just want you to know that I really care about you. You helped me in a time when I needed it most, you made me believe in myself and you showed me how hard work can pay off. I may not have your brain but you taught me how to use what I do have and for that I thankyou. Words can't begin to explain how grateful I am, and how much it means to me. I know the situation with our parents is weird and things at school aren't the best but I told you I wanted to make this work and we will. I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want or are not ready for either though. I'm not exactly sure what you want or even what I want but I do know I want you. And I hope you feel the same way. Love, Eli.  
  
*I know nothing much happened in this chapter but in the next few chapters I'm working on there's a lot happening. Don't forget to read and review. Have any storyline ideas just let me know* 


	18. De Ja Vu

* I'm a huge fan of Crazy Town and the lyrics used in this chapter are from their song 'Butterfly'*  
  
* The /// indicates background music*  
  
Chapter 18 | De Ja Vu  
  
Grace was nervous, fourth period was almost over and Eli said he'd meet her at her locker. Grace knew that people would see them together and that would be all they needed to think the rumours were true. As if they didn't think that anyway. But Grace wasn't nervous about that. Apart from Jared Grace hadn't ever really had a boyfriend so she wasn't really sure how to act. Her and Jared weren't together very long and although they'd kissed a few times nothing else had happened.  
  
[Grace- Eli is a lot older than me, what if he wants me to. . . I wonder if he expects me to? . . Do I want to?]  
  
_____  
  
Eli waited patiently at Graces locker, ignoring the looks he got from students passing by. A group of girls stood huddled further down the corridor, throwing the occasional glance at him and laughing. Eli could only begin to imagine what they were saying.  
  
As he saw Grace approach he couldn't help but smile. The sight of her made him forget his surroundings and all he saw was her. Today she was wearing tight jeans and a red top. As she walked she kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding the knowing looks from those in the hallway. As she reached him she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she normally did when she was nervous.  
  
"Hey" Eli said softly, taking a step closer towards her. Grace took a step back as he leant towards her to kiss her. Eli looked at Grace who kept her eyes on the ground refusing to look at him. "What's wrong?" Eli asked confused. Grace looked at him through her long lashes. "Its not that I don't want to, but just" she paused. "Just not here, with everyone looking, ya'know? I don't want them to know. Not yet anyway"  
  
Eli, slightly hurt but understanding how she felt took another step back, allowing her to get to her locker. "That's cool, I understand," he said, he did, really, but it still hurt.  
  
_____  
  
It was lunchtime and Rick and Lily sat in a little Italian restaurant trying to decide on what to order. "They do a good Spaghetti Bolognaise," said Rick laughing. "I'm sick of the usual spag bog," Lily complained. "Zoe's been driving me nuts, I think she's going through some sort of spag bog phase" she laughed. "Jessie went through the same thing," said Rick sympathetically "Don't worry though she'll get over it".  
  
Just then the waitress walked up to the table. "Are you ready to order yet?" she asked getting out a notepad and pencil. Lily looked over at Rick who nodded. "I'll have the . . ."  
  
[45 minutes later]  
  
"You know, I feel really guilty doing this," admitted Lily as she put down her fork. Almost immediately their waitress came and too away here now empty place. "Why?" "Well I told grace that I would be working today, she just thinks I'm starting late" Rick laughed. "What?" Lily asked self-consciously. "Well it's just that I told Eli and Jessie the same thing but I said I'd be working late". "Listen the whole idea of today was so that we could get way from the kids and work and not have to worry about them. So how 'bout we head back to your place and forget about them for awhile" "Sounds good" Lily agrees as Rick signalled for their check.  
  
_____  
  
The first 10 minutes as they walked to Eli's were silent. Not an awkward silence, just an "I'm happy to be with you" silence. Grace was amazed at how quickly things had changed between them. One minute they are fighting the next, the next they were, what? Girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
Grace reached out and took El's hand as they walked down his street. "E, as much as I'm happy with how things are going, it's just" she hesitated. Eli stopped and turned to face her, resting his hands on her waist he stared into his eyes. "It's just that you want to know where things are heading," said li, airing the exact same thing that had been on his mind. "Well, ah yeh" Grace stammered reaching up to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear. Eli stopped her, taking hold of her hand and pulling her close. "I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to say this but I guess I will" Eli said, "Grace, will you go out with me?" he said going bright red but his voice was serious. His only answer was Grace pulling him in lose for a quick kiss.  
  
[Eli- This is . . .]  
  
[Grace- . . . perfect]  
  
_____  
  
Grace and Rick sat curled up on Lily's couch, Lily's head in Rick's lap. "So I was just thinking" Lily said looking up at Rick. "About me I hope" Rick said with a smile, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "As a matter of fact I was thinking about Eli and Jessie," she continued. "Oh" was Rick's reply. "Oh? What does that mean?" "Nothing, why were you thinking about them?" "Well, it's just that you've meet Grace and Zoe" "And you want to meet Jessie" Rick finished off. "And Eli" she added sitting up. "You've already meet Eli" "Rick, come on," pleaded Lily, "If your serious about trying to make this work, make us work than I want to meet your kids" Rick sat quietly for a few minutes before coming to a decision. "Okay how about tonight?" "I thought Jessie was at a friends?" she asked. "I'll call her and tell her there's been a change of plans" "And Eli?" she asked. "He should have his phone on him as well"  
  
_____  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Eli asked grace who stood nervously in the doorway of his kitchen. "Nah I'm cool" Grace said as Eli opened the fridge. Looking around inside he said "Nothing much here to eat anyway". He took out a piece of cheese pizza which must have been at least two days old, smelt it then put it back in the box. "Nice place" said Grace searching desperately for something to say. "You don't have to say that" he said. "No I mean it, its very umm" taking a look at the papers spread across the kitchen table and the lounge room floor, "Messy" Eli finished for her with a smile. "You think this is bad, you should see my room, come on I'll give you the tour".  
  
[Grace- His room???]  
  
_____  
  
/// I can feel, too much is never enough  
  
You're always there to lift me up when these times get rough  
  
I was lost, now I'm found  
  
Ever since you've been around  
  
You're the women that I want  
  
So yo I'm putting it down ///  
  
"This is Jessie's room" Eli said as they walked through the upstairs floor of his room. "And this is my room, oh and I'm serious about what I said before, It's a total mess" Eli apologised as he opened the door.  
  
Grace had to agree with him as she followed him inside. Scrunched up clothes lay on the floor and on his chair, his bed left unmade. Propped up next to his desk was a guitar.  
  
"Will you play me something?" Grace asked. "Like what?" "Anything" she said taking a seat on his bed.  
  
[20 mins later]  
  
/// I don't deserve you  
  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
  
To show me life is precious  
  
Then I guess it's true  
  
But to tell truth I really never knew till I met you  
  
See I was lost and confused  
  
Twisted and used up  
  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it ///  
  
Grace and Eli were sitting side by side on his bed, Eli had stopped playing a while ago and now they just sat there talking, Graces head resting on Eli's shoulder.  
  
"You know, I never would have guessed that I'd turn out this way," said Grace in amazement. "What do you mean?" enquired Eli. "Well you, the Sex Symbol of the school, and me? A tenth grade student who'd never even had a proper boyfriend" "Me, A sex symbol, yeah right," laughed Eli disbelievingly. "No, I'm serious, you could have had any girl you wanted" "I do, I want you. And don't tell me I'm our first boyfriend, what was that African-American guys name?" "Jared? That was nothing . . . well nothing serious anyway" "And this is?" Grace just shrugged. "I'm very serious," whispered Eli, gently cupping his hand around Graces left cheek and drawing her closer to him. Grace closed her eyes in anticipation, and couldn't help but sigh as Eli's lips finally met hers. The kiss started off softly, teasingly, Graces soft lips against Eli's but he soon drew her closer, drawing her down onto the bed with him, their kisses growing deeper with every passing moment.  
  
_____  
  
[Around 2:30pm]  
  
Rick let himself into his house, Lily following closely behind. "E, should be home soon, they finish early today" "Okay" She followed him into the kitchen, which was when she noticed a familiar school bag on the floor of Rick's kitchen. Sitting next to it was Eli's bag. "Hey Rick, is that Eli's bag?" she asked. Rick turned around, yeah it is, but whose that?" he wondered noticing the bag in Lily's hand. "Grace's"  
  
_____  
  
"Eli? Grace?" Rick called out walking upstairs.  
  
Grace pulled away from Eli who was lying next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked kissing her on her shoulder. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Eli said pulling her back in close again, his kisses blocking out her trail of thought.  
  
"Eli" said Rick just outside Eli's door. Hearing no reply he walked in.  
  
[Rick- Oh My God]  
  
[Eli- Shit]  
  
[Grace- Rick?] 


	19. What he doesn't know

* Lyrics used in this chapter are from 3LW's song Crush on you* */// indicates background music*  
  
Chapter 19 | What he doesn't know  
  
Grace looked up from where she was laying beside Eli, with shock. Rick, Eli's father, her mother's boyfriend was standing in the doorway, a look of . . . what? Anger? Shock? Surprise? Or all three.  
  
[Grace- We didn't do anything wrong]  
  
Grace sat up next to Eli. "We ah, we can explain" forced out Grace, straightening out her shirt. Eli sitting up also now said nothing. "Eli? I thought you said she was just a tutor?" Grace looked down at her hands.  
  
[Grace- How do I begin to explain . . .]  
  
[Eli- She means so much more to me]  
  
Getting no reply Rick continued, "Grace, I just thought you should know that your mother is here, you guys better come downstairs, we need to talk"  
  
Eli let out a huge breath of air. "Fuck" Grace heard the sharp words come out of Eli's mouth. Grace turned to him, a tear creeping out of the corer of her eye.  
  
Eli reached up and wiped it away, pulling her towards him in a hug. "Don't cry, it'll be okay," he said, not believing the words as he said them. "No Eli it wont" she said harshly. "It's not my mum or your father I'm worried about. If my dad finds out about this, I'll never be allowed near you again.  
  
/// Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around ///  
  
_____  
  
Lily took one look at Ricks face as he walked down the stairs and knew straightaway.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen" "You know about Grace and Eli?" "No, but I knew how Grace felt about Eli" Lily admitted, knowing Rick would react badly to what she said. "You knew how she felt and didn't tell me? Don't you think I have the right to know?" Rick said his voice growing louder.  
  
Grace and Eli who'd walked down the stairs behind him just then overheard his last comment.  
  
"How long has this been going on" Rick asked Eli, struggling to keep his voice under control. "Only a few days" Eli said looking his father straight in the eye. "We haven't done anything wrong" he said in a cold voice, glaring at his father.  
  
Grace looked over at Lily who patted the seat beside her on the couch.  
  
"Why don't you too have a seat so Rick and I can have a talk," She said calmly, pulling Rick into the kitchen.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Rick questioned Lily. "Rick, Eli's 17, Grace is 15, they are both old enough to make their own decisions" "Lily, Eli has never taken a girl seriously in his life, I just don't want him to hurt her" Slightly calmer. "Rick, just answer this for me, if Grace wasn't my daughter would you care so much?" Lily nodded thoughtfully at the look that came over Ricks face. "Thought not".  
  
_____  
  
[At the same time]  
  
"Grace, I'm really sorry about this" Eli apologised, taking hold of her hand. "It's not your fault. I just hope-"  
  
Just then Lily and Rick walked back into the room. "I think we all need to talk" was all Lily said.  
  
_____  
  
"So what's Jake going to say?" Rick asked Lily in the kitchen.  
  
Rick, Lily, Eli and Grace had all sat down together and had worked things out. Rick and Lily told Grace and Eli that they had no problem with them dating as long as they didn't rush into things. After all Eli was a lot older than Grace.  
  
They also decided on a curfew of 11pm. As long as they were both back at one of the houses by then it was okay.  
  
"I don't know, but his not going to like the idea" "So when are you going to tell him" "I don't know if I am, I think it's up to Grace to tell him"  
  
/// I'll take my chances boy  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Just name the time and place  
  
Do what I gotta do  
  
My heart is sayin' yes  
  
My mind is sayin' no  
  
I'll risk it all for you  
  
Daddy don't have to know ///  
  
_____  
  
Grace, Rick and Lily all sat in the lounge room watching T.V. It was 6 o' clock and Jessie was due home at any minute.  
  
Grace and Eli both shared the couch, sitting on opposite ends, neither feeling very comfortable being any closer around their parents.  
  
"So mum, have you meet Jessie yet?" "No, so she's going to be in for a bit of a surprise" "You're telling me," muttered Eli sarcastically under his breath. "What do you mean by that?" Rick asked turning to face Eli. "Well it's just that she's going to be meeting Lily for the first time, so isn't she going to freak when she finds out that I'm dating her daughter?" Eli felt weird at actually saying the word dating. He and Grace hadn't actually ever come straight out and said it. Rick agreeing with Eli said "Your right, maybe you two could keep it quite for awhile? Just until she gets used to the idea of Lily and I?"  
  
Just then Jessie walked through the front door. "Hi honey" Rick called getting up from his spot on the floor. "Hi dad" Jessie called back. "How come you wanted me to come ho-Jessie stopped talking as she noticed there were other people in the room.  
  
[Jessie- Who are they?]  
  
"Oh hi" Jessie said, "I didn't realise there was anyone else here" she spoke pointedly to her father. "Jessie this is Lily and her daughter Grace"  
  
[Jessie- Lily, where have I heard that name before]  
  
"Its nice to finally meet you"  
  
[Jessie- dads new girlfriend, she's so pretty]  
  
_____  
  
[Sometime around 11pm, Grace and Lily are back at home]  
  
"So what are you going to tell dad"? Lily and Grace had been sitting at the kitchen table, talking about her and Eli. "I don't know sweetie, but I think it's up to you"  
  
///Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
(I got a crush on you)/// 


	20. Resurfacing

* Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the story so far, and basically just thanks for reading it. Also so far Jake hasn't really been mentioned in the story the next few chapters will see him become a bit more involved in the story. For the sake of the story, Lily's father has already died 2 years ago but his restaurant s still there empty*  
  
Chapter 20 |  
  
It was around 1:30pm when Lily heard the phone ring Monday morning. Seeing as it was the holidays Grace was out somewhere with Eli and Zoe as usual was at her friends place.  
  
Lily got up from where she sat on the couch and went and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Lily, Hi, its Jake" the caller said unnecessarily. Lily would always remember the voice of her ex- husband. "So what can I do for you?" she asked sarcastically. If Jake was calling her it meant that he wanted something. "I was hoping we could talk" "So talk" "Don't be like that" "Like what?" asked Lily, growing impatient. "You said you wanted to talk . . ." "I was hoping you'd be able to meet me down at the restaurant," said Jake.  
  
_____  
  
"Did you see the look on your sisters face when she realised who my mum was?" Grace said laughing. "I know" Eli agreed smiling down at Grace, "I thought she was gonna run out or something". "I feel kinda bad though lying to her" Eli admitted, "She's my sister you know? But she's freaked enough about dad as it is, and she's under pressure to get her black belt, I just don't think she could handle it".  
  
Grace gazed up into Eli's eyes from where she was lying. They were in Eli's bedroom and although Eli had told her he didn't want anything that she didn't want, she was nervous.  
  
"It'll be okay," Grace promised.  
  
[Grace- Will it? - Not looking very sure of herself]  
  
Eli leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, then her nose, her ear, her cheek and finally her lips. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and didn't understand how he hadn't noticed it sooner, all that time they had wasted. Eli eased himself down beside Grace, pulling her into his arms. Reaching up he ran his fingers through her silky hair then pulled her towards him in a deep kiss. Grace, hesitating slightly, kissed him back but pulled away as she felt Eli's hand on the front of her shirt. "What's wrong?" Eli asked, confused. "I just," Grace bit her lip turning away from him. "Go on" Eli urged her. "I just think we should take it slow, that's all" Eli remained silent, sensing that Grace had something further to say. Grace, blushing now with embarrassment wouldn't look art him. "It's just that, other than Jared you're the first guy I've ever been with you know? And I guess that I'm just scared" "Of what?" the realisation of what she was saying dawned on him. "I'm scared that I'm not experienced enough" Grace paused. "You've been with so many girls-" Eli cut her off "Grace, its cool alright, you don't need to worry. If you're not ready for something just tell me" he spoke forcefully. "Okay?" he asked forcing her to look at him. "Okay" she agreed. _____  
  
Lily had finally given in and agreed to meet Jake at the restaurant. Why he had chosen there he did not know. After all they had closed the restaurant the day her father died and it had never been reopened- she had never been back there since. Why there of all places. So she let her curiosity get the better of her and agreed to meet him although her head told her she shouldn't. She had never been one to think with her mind.  
  
Opening the door to the restaurant she walked inside, letting the door slam shut behind her. "Jake?" she called looking around.  
  
Things hadn't changed much since she had last been there. Except for the old musty smell and about a year worth of dust, which had, began to build up on everything.  
  
"Jake!" she called out yet again but just then he walked out into the bar area. "Lily, hey, thanks for coming". "Just why am I here?" she asked getting straight to the point. "Do you want something to drink?" Jake asked gesturing to the bar. "Don't avoid the subject, just get to the point" Lily didn't have a lot of patience when it came to Jake. Jake leaned up against the bar, taking a deep breath. "Well the thing is, you know how your father always planned on us running the restaurant once he was gone, but then after he died you weren't ready so we decided to wait" Lily listened quietly, realisation dawning on her, "You want to start up the business again," she said. "Well yeah, and I was hoping you would want to be involved". Lily walked over to one of the tables and sat down.  
  
[Lily- Me and Jake working together? It won't work]  
  
Lily remained silent waiting for Jake to continue. "I know you have a job so I don't expect you to drop everything, but what I guess I'm asking is whether you'd consider us reopening". "I don't know Jake, I mean, wow, re-opening, it's a big thing" "I know" "And I don't want to rush into anything" "Or is it you don't want to have anything to do with me" "After everything that's happened I think you'd understand if I agreed with you on, that but no that's not it. It's going to take a lot of work. I mean have you really thought about this" "Lily, I've been thinking about this for nearly 2 years now. And yes I really think we can make it work"  
  
[Lily- Could it work? I mean I haven't ever even considered the possibility]  
  
Lily sighed, resting her head in her hands,  
  
[Lily- If it works . . . imagine]  
  
"I don't know Jake, I'll have to think about it. And I have to see how the girls feel as well. After all this will effect them too, and then I have to consider Rick" "Rick? Who's he" Jake asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Lily just looked at him. "Tiffany?" she asked pointedly. "What? Ah, how'd you find out about that?"  
  
[Lily- Never trust Zoe with a secret]  
  
[Jake- Zoe]  
  
"Listen, just give me some time and I'll call you okay?" she asked rising from her seat. "Okay" Jake agreed.  
  
_____  
  
Rick let himself inside. It was only around 6 o' clock and for once he was home from work on time. Putting his bag down on the kitchen table he walked upstairs. As it was the holidays Rick had the kids for the first week, Karen for the second, so Rick was hoping to get a chance to spend some time with Eli and Jessie. Standing outside Eli's door he knocked, thoughts of what had happened last time he just walked in playing on his mind. "Come in" Eli called, from the chair he was sitting on. Rick walked in to find Grace lying on her stomach on the bed and Eli sitting on the chair by his bed, holding his guitar, strumming gently.  
  
"Oh hey Grace, I didn't realise you were here" "That's okay, I was about to leave anyway, I have to be home soon" Grace got up from where she was lying on the bed. "Don't leave on my account" "No really, mum rang before and mentioned having a quiet family dinner so I guess I should get going" Eli remained silent, unsure of how to act around his father. Grace was his father's, girlfriend's daughter, which made things awkward. Eli just wished that Rick would leave so that he could kiss Grace goodbye.  
  
"Well I'm going to head downstairs and order some dinner," he said looking at Eli. "How does Chinese sound?" "Sounds great," agreed Eli as Rick shut the door behind him as he left.  
  
* I know the last chapter was a bit, umm, boring but its important to the storyline, and sorry about the lack of updates but with exams in a week I haven't had much spare time* 


	21. Past, Present, Future

Chapter 21| Past, Present, Future  
  
"I saw your father today" said Lily casually as her, Grace and Zoe sat down to a dinner of last nights left over pizza.  
  
[Grace- and? - looks at camera and shrugs shoulders]  
  
Its not as if Grace didn't love Jake, because she did, a lot, it was just that the past few years things had been hard. He'd let her down so many times and she just didn't trust him. And she hated that she didn't.  
  
"When can we see him?" Zoe's face lit up at the sound of her father's name. "Well, that's what I need to talk to you about"  
  
Grace wasn't sure if she liked the tone of her mother's voice.  
  
"Okay?" "Well, the reason I saw your father was because his" she paused. "He wants to reopen the restaurant" Lily spoke seriously.  
  
Grace didn't know what to say. She was surprised, shocked even to say the least. Zoe however let out an excited scream, jumping up and down.  
  
"What did you say, what did you say?"  
  
Lily allowed herself a small smile at Zoe's excitement. "Well, I told him I needed to speak to you two first" "Grace?"  
  
Grace didn't know how to answer.  
  
[Grace- I wish . . . ]  
  
"Umm" "Please mum, say yes, please," Zoe pleaded.  
  
Both Grace and Lily knew it would mean the world to Zoe, after all, she was only nine years old and her father had left several years ago, she'd never had much of a chance to get to know Jake.  
  
"Honey, what do you think" Lily turned to Grace, unsure of what she was felling. Jake had let them down so many times before in the past, but things could change, people change, they had to let go of the past and Lily hoped Grace could see that.  
  
"I don't know" Grace spoke quietly, shaking he head. "But it's up to you" "Sweetie, I don't want anything that you don't want" Grace let out a small laugh "I don't know what I want, but I can see you and Zoe want this so" she shrugged, "as I said, it's your choice".  
  
[Grace- I wish I could tell her how I really feel]  
  
_____  
  
"It's just weird, you know?" Grace said when she spoke to Eli on the phone later on that night. "I mean I, we, have barely seen my father for years and now all of a sudden he wants to reopen the restaurant" "He has ever mentioned it before?" "No, after my grandfather died, they both sort of had an understanding that the restaurant would stay closed and now two years later . . ." Eli nodded, understanding how she felt. "Bit of a surprise huh" "Yeah, and I'm not sure what to do" "What did you tell Lily" he winced, still uneasy at calling her by her first name. "I told her it was her choice" Grace sighed. "Did you mean it?" "God Eli, what is this?" Grace snapped, bringing to the surface the anger she had been holding back since that afternoon. "Do I mean it? I don't know, but what else am I supposed to say? Really, I've barely seen Jake the past 2 years and now" Grace paused, the anger slowly draining out of her. Eli gave her time to speak, sensing that she needed to get what she was feeling off her chest. "And now, why now? Of all times? I was happy . . ." Grace trailed off. Eli closed his eyes. "And now?" "And now" Grace paused biting her lip. "And now I don't know".  
  
_____  
  
"I don't know what to do" Lily admitted to Rick who was sitting across from her. Her, Zoe and Grace were at Ricks for dinner, but Jessie was yet to come home from practice. "It's a big decision," agreed Rick, unsure of what to say. After all he had his own doubts. He'd never meet Lily's ex husband and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. "I know, and I want to do the right thing by Grace . . ." Lily paused. "But this feels right" "Then I think you should go for it"  
  
Just then Grace and Eli came back downstairs.  
  
"Hey guys, don't let us interrupt you," joked Eli, noticing their silence as they came into the room.  
  
Lily looked at Rick looking uncomfortable.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Grace asked sitting down at the table. It was amazing just how easily she had become comfortable at Rick's place. Sure she'd spent most of her last 5 days there with Eli, but still. "We were thinking pizza. Jessie should be back any minute now and then we can order," said Lily, gracious for the change in conversation.  
  
[Lily- Grace seems so . . .]  
  
She watched as Grace got up and grabbed herself a can of Pepsi from the fridge,  
  
[Lily- . . . at home]  
  
Just then Jessie walked through the door breaking their silence.  
  
"Hey Jess" Eli walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug, squeezing her tightly. "Eli. . .um. . . I cant breath" came Jessie's muffled cry. "Oh sorry" he said, smiling as he released her from his grip. "What was that for" she asked, staring up at him. "Cant a brother be happy to see his sister?" Jessie just walked into the kitchen, shaking her head.  
  
[Eli- Good question, what was that for]  
  
Eli looked over at the table. Sitting there were his father, Jessie, Grace and Zoe who'd just come downstairs at the sound of his sisters voice. It was weird. If you had asked him just over a week ago if he expected to be spending his Friday night like this he would have laughed. But now, he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Grace looked around her, Her mother on her left, Zoe on her right. Rick and Jessie sitting across from them. They all looked happy, and she was glad. Looking across at Eli their eyes met and she smiled. She said she wasn't sure how she felt, but now she did. She was happy. She was surrounded by people she loved but the only person missing was her father, she knew what she had to do,  
  
"Mum, You know how you said that you'd only agree to reopen the restaurant if I said yes?" Lily nodded. "Well I think you should"  
  
[Grace- Its time to let go of the past, and look towards the future] 


	22. This ones for Grace

* I know in America term holidays are only like a week but just pretend they are 2 weeks, sorry again about the lack of updates but I wanted all these chapters added at the same time to get the next storyline underway. And I was wondering if anyone knows when Grace's birthday is?*  
  
Chapter 22 | This ones for Grace  
  
"Kristy, I'm really sorry but-" "But your going to be late" Kristy cut lily off, finishing her sentence. "I know, I'm really sorry it's just that the builders start today for the renovations," Lily leaned back against one wall, surveying the room around her. For the past week her and Jake had been working on plans to renovate the restaurant, nothing major but it still meant they had to take out a loan. Lily had been reluctant but it was Rick that helped her make the decision in the end.  
  
Finishing off her conversation with her boss and promising she would be in as soon a possible she let out a deep breath. Rick had been great the past week, she wasn't sure if she could have done it without him.  
  
_____  
  
Grace, I'm really sorry we can't get together today, but I have band practice so I'm gonna be busy pretty much all day. Anyway I'll call you later about tonight okay? -Eli.  
  
Grace stared at the email on the screen in front of her. It was early in the afternoon and it felt weird to be alone. She'd spent most of the past two weeks with Eli, and she was missing him already. Today was their two- week anniversary and Grace had been looking forward to them spending the day together. But obviously Eli hadn't remembered, Grace thought with a sigh, leaning back against the chair. Sure he'd asked her to his bands gig that night but he'd be up on stage, it wasn't exactly like they'd have much time for each other.  
  
Grace leaned forward towards the screen, and holding the cursor over the delete button she hit the mouse, watching the email disappear from her screen.  
  
[Grace- How could he not remember?]  
  
_____  
  
"Hey guys," said Eli, just after they finished the set they were rehearing. "Yeah man?" "Would you guys be able to do me a favour?" Eli asked hesitantly. He'd told the guys that him and Grace were dating, and while they had said they were cool about it they didn't seem too impressed, they just didn't seem to understand just how much she meant to him. "Well it's mine and Graces anniversary today" Eli continued over the groans coming from the guys. "And I need your help with something" _____  
  
"I'm really sorry about being late this morning" Lily apologised to Kristy. Lily had been at work for a few hours but Kristy had been stuck in a meeting and she hadn't had the chance to speak to her yet.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just try not to make a habit of it" Lily's boss replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well hopefully the renovations will be finished in a few weeks and they wont need me there as often" explained Lily as she made Kristy a cup of coffee. "Make that extra strong okay?" "Bad day?" "Tell me about it, we've just been told that we've had a funding cut back. One of our sponsors has pulled out . . ." Kristy trailed off as the phone rang, heading across the room to answer it. "I'll get that," Lily offered smiling. "I am your assistant after all"  
  
Kristy and Lily had gotten off to a bad start but now around 3 months later things had began to change. Lily had found that Kristy was opening up to her a lot more, and treating her less as an assistant and more as a friend. And she was glad. It made things a lot easier. It made working for her a lot easier. There had been a time not long ago when lily had considered leaving the job. She hadn't told anyone, didn't want to worry them but as she sat there sipping a cup of coffee she realised just how glad she was that she hadn't, and she hoped with the whole restaurant thing that she'd be able to keep her job.  
  
_____  
  
"Jessie I'm really sorry" her Sensei apologised coming in late again to yet another training session. Sure it had only been by ten minutes but it was Jessie who was expected to run that night's session for those ten minutes he wasn't there. Jessie bowed to him and then went to take her place, silently. "Okay guys, I'm sure you've heard, Grading is coming up in only a month. So tonight, with the help of Jessie-"  
  
[Jessie- With the help of Jessie, It's like he just expects me too help, what about my own training? When am I supposed to do that between running his classes?]  
  
_____  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" asked Karen concerned. She was picking Jessie up after practice and noticed the look on her daughters face. Jessie mumbled something under her breath. [Jessie- Sometimes I feel like.]  
  
"Jess?" "Sensei was late to training again. It's the third time in a row? And now his expecting me to help train the other in class for gradings, I mean what about me? When do I train?" Jessie blurted out all at once, not able to hide how she was feeling. All of class she just wanted to scream. "Jess, you knew that getting your black belt would be hard work," said Karen gently, missing the point. "Don't worry, you don't understand" Jessie crossed her arms stubbornly and stared out the window.  
  
_____  
  
"Hello?" Grace answered the phone on the first ring; she'd been sitting there, waiting for Eli's call. "Hey Grace, is your mum there?" Grace sighed with disappointment. "Sorry Judy, she's at work" "Oh well can you tell her that I called okay, its important" "Sure, I will, Bye Judy" "Bye Grace"  
  
_____  
  
"Hey Grace, how was your day?" Lily asked when she got home from work. "Boring" Grace, moaned, Eli's 5-minute call had been the highlight of her day, but still no mention of their anniversary. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad" "Oh, it was" Lily opened the door of the fridge. "What do you feel like for dinner?" "Well umm, actually Eli has a gig tonight" "Oh?" "Yeah, do you mind if I go?" Lily pretended to consider the idea for a few minutes. "Mummmmm" "Yes you can go," agreed lily laughing at Graces impatience.  
  
She was amazed at the change that had come over her daughter the past two weeks. She seemed so much. . . Lily couldn't think of the word, but she was glad that Grace was happy with Eli.  
  
_____  
  
Grace looked through her wardrobe, tossing outfits over her shoulder and onto her bed.  
  
[Grace- Shrugs at camera- I have NOTHING to wear]  
  
Coming across a green V-neck top she stopped and held it up in front of her in the mirror.  
  
[Grace- .maybe.]  
  
She then tossed it on the chair along with the rest of her maybe pile, which consisted of all of 3 tops and her jeans and black pants.  
  
"Grace! Its 5: 20, Eli will be here soon" Grace heard Lily's voice calling upstairs. "Shit" she muttered and walked over to the chair. [Grace- Do my jeans make my butt look fat?]  
  
[Around 15 mins later]  
  
Grace heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Grace looked at herself in the mirror. Lily walked in. "Eli's here" "Okay, thanks" Grace looked at herself in the mirror one last time. "Is that what your planning on wearing?" Zoe said referring to Graces outfit of jeans and the V-neck top. "Yeah why?" "You look good" Lily said walking out the door, "I keep Eli busy while you change into the black pants"  
  
Grace laughed, knowing she could always count on her mother for the truth she pulled off her jeans.  
  
_____  
  
Grace stared over at Eli's band who were about half way through their set and smiled. Eli looked so happy up there, amongst his friends, doing something he was good, great at. Sure he'd forgotten about today, but that didn't really matter did it? Grace tried to convince herself, forcing her mind back to Eli's band, making her self concentrate on the music.  
  
But it was hard. All around her there were group of people her age and some older, all chatting, laughing, having fun together, but Grace was on her own. And yet again she felt a pang of jealousy, a reminder of hows things would be when she returned to school.  
  
It was a big price to pay, Grace knew, just for a guy, but Eli wasn't any guy, and if that meant that she had to lose the friendship of Carla, so be it. What good is a friend who wants your boyfriend anyway.  
  
But it would be hard. Most f Graces friends were also friends of Carla's, people she had meet through Carla, and she knew that most of them would side with Carla when forced to make a choice.  
  
[Grace- Stop it! You said you wouldn't think about that tonight and you wont, okay? Tonight is about you and Eli, not Carla or school]  
  
Grace noticed that the music stopped, and had been that way for awhile now, which was weird as they had no breaks scheduled between their set.  
  
Eli broke away from where he stood huddled with the rest of the band and all the guys took their places. Adjusting the mic on the stand Eli spoke to the crowd.  
  
"How are you guys all tonight" he said over the cheers of the crowd. He waited for them to become silent again before speaking. "Okay were gonna be doing something a little bit different tonight. I'll be singing a song that I've been working on, its not exactly finished but the message is still the same. This one goes out to Grace"  
  
[Grace- Me?]  
  
"Once in my life I have the chance to find, Once in a lifetime I have the chance to find the key to my dreams That it's so good for me  
  
In the beginning trouble times in my life I needed a shoulder to cry on Had no direction until I met you Everything is gonna be all right Looking out beyond the stars Searching always wishing Often I thought that love would escape me You got the key babe  
  
Once in my life I have the chance to find"  
  
*Lyrics used in this chapter are taken from Craig David's song, Once in A lifetime.  
  
* This was a really long chapter, well for me anyway. Anyway don't forget to R/R* 


	23. Not going to be easy

Chapter 23 | Not going to be easy  
  
Grace smiled up at Eli whose arms were wrapped around her. It was Sunday afternoon, the last day of holidays before they went back to school. "I wish we could stay like this forever" she murmured as Eli placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hmmm" Grace turned to face him, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of dread for the following day. "What happens tomorrow?" she asked quietly. "What do you mean?" "The past two weeks we haven't even mentioned what would happen when we go back to school" Eli looked at her confused.  
  
[Eli- What does she mean?]  
  
"It's not going to be easy you know. There's a lot of people who are gonna have a problem with us-" "Let them deal with it!" Eli cut in forcefully. "It's not that easy. Carla's gonna be doing her best to get at us and she's not gonna let up until we do" "Come on it can't be that bad" "Eli, I told you what she said" "You have nothing to worry about" Eli said, trying to assure her. "I'll be there okay" Grace closed her eyes and leant back against Eli's broad chest. "I hope so" she spoke so softly that Eli almost didn't hear. But he did.  
  
[Eli- I wish I could believe that it's going to be easy but it won't. Once Carla gets her mind stuck on something there's no stopping her.]  
  
_____  
  
"I thought you asked for extra cheese?" Zoe complained picking up a piece of rubbery cheese pizza. "Grace, does this look like extra cheese?" She asked with a mouthful of pizza. "Eww, gross" "What?" Zoe asked her mouth wide open. "You! Shut your mouth" "Mum!!!!!" "Girls please" "But mummmmm, Grace told me to shut my mouth" "Girls, this was supposed to be a quiet family-"  
  
Lily's pleading voice was cut off from the sound of the phone ringing. "Grace can you get that?" asked Lily from where she was sitting. "I would if the phone was where it was supposed to be" "Well look for it" "Zoe you had it last?" "So?" Zoe snapped reaching for another slice. "So where did you leave it?" "Ummm, oh here it is!" Zoe pulled the phone out from under a cushion on the couch. "Hello?" Lily asked answering the phone, "Hey Lily its Jake"  
  
[Lily- it's to late for second thoughts]  
  
"What's up?" "Well there been a slight problem?" Jake said rather unconvincingly. "Problem?" "Yeah, you asked for pale yellow paint" "Lemon" "Okay Lemon. Well we now have sunflower yellow" "Shit what do you mean we have sunflower yellow?" "I mean I got here and the walls are bright yellow. I thought you were supposed to confirm the colours Friday night" "I tried to but there was no answer. Listen give me half an hour I'll be right there" _____  
  
"Hey Grace.long time no see!" a girl called out over her shoulder as she walked past Grace in the hallway. Grace vaguely remembered her from one of her classes, maybe it was English? Grace smiled at her and turned back to her locker.  
  
[Grace- Looks at the camera with a serious expression- so far so good]  
  
_____  
  
"Hey man how you doing?" Coop came up to him slapping him on the back. "What do you want man?" "Cant a guy talk to his friend" "Come on Coop, since I've gotten with Grace you've barely spoken to me except for rehearsal and stuff" "Yeah sorry 'bout that" Coop paused. "Hope I wasn't too much of an asshole"  
  
Eli had a flashback of the last day of school, him boarding the school bus.  
  
[Eli- Shaking his head- That's just Coop, and anyway at least his making an effort]  
  
"I wouldn't got that far" Eli laughed glad that things between him and Coop were back to normal. "So what's up?"  
  
_____  
  
"Grace, wait up!" Eli called out catching sight of his girlfriend down the hall. Grace turned at the sound of his voice, a smile lighting up her downcast face. "Hey" Eli wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. He couldn't miss the fact that Grace remained a little stiff as she wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, his arms still around her. "Nothing" "Come on Grace" "It's just weird you know. Carla was my best friend and all my friends were her friends and now they aren't speaking to me" "They'll come around," Eli said not believing his own words. "It's not that. Now with everything that has happened, it's made me realize that I don't really care about what they think. After all they weren't really my friends. They just put up with me because of Carla" "Don't put yourself down" "No I mean it. But I think it will be good for me to start over. Anyway I have you now" She smiled, standing on her tiptoes she gave Eli a quick peck on the lips, ignoring the stares from those around them in the hall. "I gotta go, class ya'know?" "What do you have?" "English" he replied with a groan. Grace laughed. "Good luck" "Yeah, I'm gonna need it. But don't you worry, my girlfriends the best tutor I know" "Is that so?" Graced laughed as she watched Eli walk off down the hall.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet" Grace heard a familiar sarcastic voice say.  
  
[Grace- Didn't take her long did it?- Eyes on the ground]  
  
"And I thought cradle snatching was a crime" Carla said, causing her entourage of ever faithful followers to laugh.  
  
[Grace- stares hard at camera- Just . . . ignore them]  
  
_____  
  
Grace was out the front of her school waiting for her mum when she heard Eli's voice calling her. She hadn't seen him all day and couldn't stop thinking about him. Turning she saw Eli and ran to him, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her to him in a sweet kiss. "Ahemm" they broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their voice. "Grace I've been looking for you everywhere" It was Carla again.  
  
[Eli- Uh oh]  
  
[Grace- What does she want now?]  
  
"I'm sure you have. What do you want" "I just thought I should give you this" Grace reached out her hand and took the item from Carla, it was her Math's book. She must have left it behind in class. Carla turned to walk away but then stopped. "By the way, I'm assuming you both got invites to Carries party? Everyone's gonna be there. Cya."  
  
"Don't worry about her," Eli said, noticing Graces's downcast expression. "She's just being a bitch. Who needs them anyway" Eli muttered pulling Grace to him again for another kiss only to be interrupted by the sound of a honking horn.  
  
"Opps!" "Busted" Eli groaned, turning around to see his father's car. "I gotta go, I'll call you tonight okay?" With a quick kiss on the forehead Eli turned and strode towards the car. 


	24. Flashback

*I'm really sorry about the lack of updates but I've been on work experience for the past two weeks but now I have 2 weeks holidays so I'll try my best to get a whole heap of chapters up*  
  
Chapter 24 | Flashback  
  
"What I don't get is why Carla wants to break us up," Grace sighed, "I mean, its not like you guys had anything going on anymore" "Don't worry about it Grace, everything will be fine okay" "But Carla won't stop till-" "Carla's not gonna try anything serious, trust me"  
  
Eli wished there was something he could say to reassure Grace. But the problem was Eli knew Carla a lot better than most people and when she wanted revenge, he cringed just thinking about it. Things were over between them a long time ago, and Eli wasn't proud of how he treated her so why would she care so much.  
  
"Eli, I just want to be sure that you don't-" "Don't even think that Grace, its you that I want, and only you okay" Grace couldn't help but smile on the other end. "Okay" " So" Grace said trying to change the subject. "Did you get invited to Carries party?"  
  
[Eli- I knew she'd ask me that sometime]  
  
"Umm, actually yeah I did" "Oh" Grace said, obviously hurt. "But I'm not going to go" Eli said from the other end of the phone. "Ah, okay" came Graces confused reply. "Look Grace, just, I don't know, I'm not gonna do anything that will hurt you okay, and if that means not going to Carries party" "Eli, that's not-" "I know, that's not what you want me to do, but if your not invited I don't want to go okay" Grace remained silent. "Okay?" Eli repeated. "Okay" Grace agreed.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "I gotta go Eli, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "See you tomorrow"  
  
Eli waited till he heard the click of Grace hanging up the phone before hanging up on his own end.  
  
_____  
  
"So how are things going with you and Eli" Lily asked as they ate dinner. "Everything's fine" Grace said, not to enthusiastically. "Problems" "No" Grace said, almost to fast, grabbing another slice of pizza. "Oh okay, well I've been meaning to ask you" Lily started. "So ask" "Grace" "Well" "Have you thought anymore about telling your father about you and Eli" Lily started. "Mum, I thought you said you'd give it some time" "I know honey, it's just that the restaurant is almost ready to open, so you'll be spending a lot more time with him, his going to find out eventually and I just think it'd sound better coming from you"  
  
Grace stared down at the table. She wanted to tell Jake; it was just that, she didn't think he'd take it well. Eli was Rick's son, and Jake doesn't really like Rick all that much.  
  
"All I'm asking is that you think about it, okay?" Lily said looking at Grace. "Mum!!!" called Zoe from upstairs. "Coming!" Lily called back with a sigh.  
  
_____  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Grace apologised to her English teacher as she rushed into the classroom ten minutes late the next morning. "Take a seat," her teacher, said from the front of the classroom. Grace could feel the eyes of her classmates on her as she made her way to the only free seat in the classroom, up the back next to Carla.  
  
"I saved you a seat," Carla whispered, leaning over to Grace's desk. "Ah, um thanks" Grace spoke without even looking at Carla. "Yeah, I figured you got all caught up with Eli or something" "Or something" Grace agreed taking out her books.  
  
[Grace- It's gonna be a long day]  
  
_____  
  
"Hey E, wait up man" Eli turned around to the familiar voice of Coop. "Where you been?" "Around" Eli said, slowing down as he walked. "You mean with that chick of yours?" "My chick?" Eli said coming to a stop. "Hey man, lighten up, I mean Grace"  
  
Eli shook his head, letting the comment pass.  
  
"Yeah I was with Grace" "That's cool man, but listen," Coop said wrapping his arm around Eli's shoulder. "Are you gonna go to Carries party on Friday night?" he asked. "I can't" "Why not?" "My dad you know." Eli felt bad lying, but it would be worse if Coop knew it was because of Grace. "Can't you like just sneak out?" "You remember how much shit I got into last time" Coop laughed. "Yeah that's right, your dad busted you sneaking Carla back into your house didn't he"  
  
[Eli- Stares at camera in silence]  
  
"E?" "What oh" Eli shook his head realising that he'd spaced out. "I gotta go okay?" "Just think about Friday night okay" "I can-" "E, remember just how good Carries party's okay, and her parents are out of town" Coop said slapping Eli on the shoulder as he walked off.  
  
[FLASH BACK]  
  
_____  
  
"So Jessie, how was training" Rick asked his daughter when he came home from work. "It was ok I guess" she replied, not looking up from the TV. "Only okay" "It was" Jesse shrugged her shoulders, "okay". "Oh" Rick said putting his bag down. "Where's Eli?" "On the phone," still not turning around. "Oh" "I think Eli has a new girlfriend" "He does?" "Yeah, his always on the phone and the past couple of weeks his never home, plus his acting funny" "What do you mean?" Rick hung up his jacket and went to sit next to Jesse on the couch. "I don't know, his being all nice or something, and his always happy" "I never really noticed" Rick admitted. "I wonder who she is"  
  
[Rick- I guess I haven't really noticed how much Eli has changed over the last couple of weeks but now that I think of it -Stares of into space- I feel really bad making him hid it from Jessie, its just that, she handled Lily surprising well, but I don't know how she's going to handle this]  
  
_____  
  
"So Grace, what are your plans for this weekend" Lily asked as they drove to school the next morning. "I don't know, I might do something with Eli, I guess" Grace spoke, sounding unsure of herself. "Oh okay" "Why do you ask?" "Well, Rick and I were planning on getting together Friday night" Lily said, Grace could tell from her voice there was something else. "And?" Lily sighed. "I was hoping you'd be able to look after Zoe"  
  
[Grace- Even if I were invited to Carries party I wouldn't be able to go anyway]  
  
Grace sighed. "Yeah I guess" "Don't sound so excited" Grace stared out the window. "Thanks Grace, I really appreciate it" Grace stared over at her mother then reached out and turned the song on the radio up.  
  
[Grace- Eli said he wouldn't go because I wasn't invited. And I'd be lying saying I wasn't glad. But I don't wanna- Grace shrugged- I don't wanna stop him from going if he wants to . . . - Grace shook her head- Stop worrying, he said he didn't want to go and he meant it, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you]  
  
_____  
  
"Hey it's Grace" "Oh hi . . . umm, what's up?" Eli had been sitting on his bed strumming his guitar for the last hour, trying to decide whether or not to go to Carries party. "Nothing much . . ." He had told Grace he didn't want to go, but he only said that to make her feel better. Truth was, he could remember how great Carries parties were, and yes he did want to go. "So do you have any plans for Friday night" Grace asked, slightly unsure of what answer to expect.  
  
[Eli- I was hoping she wouldn't ask]  
  
"Actually I do, Dads been on my back about being out all the time so he wants us just to have a family dinner tonight" Eli felt bad lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
[Grace- His lying to me, why is he lying]  
  
"Oh"  
  
[Eli- Did she believe me?]  
  
"I'm really sorry, but you know how dad is" Eli apologised.  
  
[Grace- I wish he'd just tell me the truth, tell me that his going to the party, because I know he is. I have to say something]  
  
"Well have fun" Grace said, an edge to her voice.  
  
[Grace- Don't be an idiot, tell him you know]  
  
"Look I can get out of it, if you want me to, I'll figure something out"  
  
[Grace- Don't go, I know your are]  
  
"No, it's okay, I have to baby sit Zoe anyway. Listen I've got to go . . ." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay," "Yeah see you tomorrow" 


	25. Secrets And Lies

* Okay Just a quick note, I've have a few inconsistencies along the way which a few people have noticed so just so you know: Eli is 17 and in 12th grade. Grace is 15 and in 10th Grade. Jesse is in 9th Grade and is 14 and Zoe is 10 and in Grade 5*  
  
Chapter 25 | Secrets and Lies  
  
"Hey did you hear we're getting at new timetable next week" Eli asked Grace on Thursday after school. "We are? No I didn't know" Grace answered, but her mind seemed to be on something else.  
  
[Grace- How can he pretend that everything's normal?]  
  
"Yeah, I think some of the teachers finally complained about having to take Maths classes in the woodwork workshop" Eli joked, slipping his arm around Grace who stiffened slightly as she continued walking,  
  
[Grace- Because it isn't normal, he lied to me and that changes everything]  
  
[Eli- I wonder what's bugging Grace. I mean, I hope she's not pissed over this Friday night]  
  
"Oh crap!" Grace exclaimed suddenly, pulling away from Eli. "What's wrong?" Eli turned to look at Grace with concern. "I left my Math book in my locker, I gotta go grab it" "I'll come with you" Eli offered who turned around and started walking back in the other direction. Grace shook her head, "No, its cool, you go" "You sure" "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Eli leaned over to kiss her goodbye but Graced turned her head at the last minute and his lips brushed her check. "Bye" Eli called to Graces retreating figure.  
  
_____  
  
Grace lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
[Grace- I wish I could tell him that I know, but I'm scared that if I do tell him he'll get all defensive and try to deny it, and that's worse then him lying about it in the first place]  
  
[At the same time]  
  
Eli sat on the end of his bed, strumming his guitar  
  
[Eli- Something's wrong, I can tell. At first I thought maybe she knows I lied about the Party but how could she? Maybe I should tell her . . .]  
  
[Also at the same time] "Forty-seven . . . forty-eight . . . forty-nine . . . fifty" Jessie lay back on her carpet with relief after completing her first set of sit-ups. Only one more set to go.  
  
She stayed still for a few moments to catch her breath before rolling over onto her stomach and pulling herself up into push up position.  
  
"One . . . two . . . three" she counted silently in her head. It was all a part of her nightly training routine. She'd start off with a twenty minute warm up, jogging, star jumps, stretches and then she'd do one set of 50 sit- ups, 30 push-ups with a 5 minute break in between and then she'd repeat the two sets. One top of that she trained three times a week with the club and 3 hour private lesson once every two weeks.  
  
"Fifteen . . . sixteen . . . seventeen" Jessie wasn't even feeling the pain yet. Although she hated the nightly workout sessions and often longed to miss even just one night she never did. She remained focussed and disciplined. After all she had to if she wanted to become a black belt. Problem was, she wasn't so sure that's what she still wanted.  
  
[Jessie- Sensei Steve says I have the potential. And what he asked me tonight, I really wish I could say yes, I do . . . Stop! Face it Jessie, you don't want to do it, you know you don't, you just don't want to admit it, you don't want to let them down . . .]  
  
"Twenty nine, thirty" Jessie allowed her arms to fold with relief beneath her. Only one more set of each to go.  
  
_____  
  
"Jess honey! Dinners ready!" Karen called up the stairs. It was her turn to have the kids for the night, although Eli had chosen to stay at Rick's instead. Karen normally had the kids three or four times a week, whenever they wanted really. Jess usually stayed over at least 3 times a week but Karen was seeing Eli less and Less often, even on the nights he was there he normally stayed out till late then slept in until after she went to work.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" Jess call back downstairs, having just stepped out of the shower.  
  
Karen had to admit that she missed having Eli around. Sure they didn't always get along, and she wished he'd take school more seriously but she still loved him and it hurt when he didn't come stay with her, it made her feel less important.  
  
"So Jess, hows your training going?" Karen asked once they had sat down to eat. "Good" Jess nodded her head, reaching for a bread roll. Karen took a bite of her pasta, "have they decided when your grading will be?" "Their still unsure" Jess admitted, but she was relieved. The longer she had the better. "They're taking their time" "They just want to make sure that I'm ready" Jess defended them.  
  
[Jess- Ready for what? To run the place?]  
  
"But they've been talking about it since the start of the year, that's like 3 moths ago" Karen exclaimed.  
  
[Karen- It's so obvious that Jessie can't wait for her grading, my daughter, a black belt! -Grins proudly-]  
  
[Jessie- I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I know how disappointed she'll be. Look at her, she so proud]  
  
_____  
  
"Did they tell you when they'd be finished?" Lily yelled over the sound of a chainsaw. "Yeah, they said we should be ready to open within two weeks!" Jake yelled back, even though he was standing right next to Lily. "Two weeks! But the place is still such a mess!" "I know, but they'd better be ready, I've already started interviewing people" "Since when?"  
  
Jake gestured to the door and Lily followed him outside. Closing the door behind him Jake continued the conversation.  
  
"Actually I put an add in the paper over the weekend and had my first interview this morning" "Oh?" "No how did it go?" "I was just surprised, how did it go?" "Terrible. She turned up 20 minutes late, wearing this really short skirt and a top which" Jake paused in the memory, "Well lets just say it left not much to the imagination that's for sure. So anyway she turns up and she all apologetic and then she's like I hop you don't mind if I smoke and lights one up without waiting for my answer" Lily laughed, imaging the look on Jakes face. "So what did you do"? "Oh I just thanked her for coming in and told her that if I needed anything else I'd call her" "And?" "And what?" "How'd she react?" "She didn't, she just left. Anyway there's something I wanted to talk to you about?" "Okay" "Well I was wondering how you'd feel about me asking Grace to work at the restaurant" "What, as like a waitress? Lily asked Jake with surprise. She'd never considered the possibility of Grace working for Jake. "Yeah, I mean she's 15 now, I'm sure she'd like the extra money" "I don't know Jake" Lily said, leaning up against the restaurant window. "I mean, she's in 10th Grade this year, her schools getting-" "It'd only be on weekends and possibly a few hours after school. If it interfered with her schoolwork then she could leave"  
  
Lily remained silent for a few moments, thinking it over.  
  
[Lily- I wonder if Grace would, I know she doesn't think much of Jake right now, but it would give her a great opportunity to spend more time with her father]  
  
"Well" Lily said with a small smile, "I guess it's fine by me but you'd have to speak to Grace about it"  
  
_____  
  
"So honey, hows Eli?" Karen asked Jessie. "His okay, I guess" Jessie took another bite of food. "Oh yeah, I think his got a new girlfriend!" Jessie exclaimed, remembering. "A new girlfriend? Who is she?" asked Karen curiously. "I don't know" Jessie shook her head, her brow furrowed. "So how do you know he has a girlfriend?" Karen questioned. "It's weird. His happy all the time for no reason, plus his on the phone all the time"  
  
[Karen- Eli has a new girlfriend -Shakes head- this could be bad]  
  
"Oh, does your father know?" Karen asked worriedly.  
  
[Karen- I have to call Rick]  
  
"Yeah he does" "And?" "And what?" Jessie looked at her mother pointedly. "What does he say"?  
  
Jessie just looked at her mother and shook her head.  
  
"Don't get me involved in this".  
  
_____  
  
"Rick, did you know Eli has a new girlfriend?" Karen jumped in not even bothering to say hello when he answered the phone.  
  
Rick sighed. He knew she'd find out sooner or later.  
  
"Yes I do" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it was my job to" Rick sighed. "Not your job, his my son to" "I thought he'd tell you if he wanted you to know" "Do you even know who she is?"  
  
[Rick- I have to tell her . . . Eli and I haven't even discussed telling Karen]  
  
"Actually yes I do" "Jessie said you didn't" came Karen's suspicious answer. "Yeah we should really talk about that"  
  
[3 minutes later]  
  
"What do you mean Eli's dating Lily's daughter!" Karen asked her voice raised. "And you don't have a problem with that?" "No I don't. I think Grace is a very nice girl" "But she's Lily's daughter" "So? It's not like we are married" "That's not what I meant," Karen snapped. "It's like ever since you've started seeing this women she's taking over my life" "Taking over your life, she has nothing to do with you" "No? I have my daughter over here going on about how great she is, spending more time with her than me, and now Eli's dating her daughter, do I even have any say in this?" "Uh, umm . . ." "No I didn't think so"  
  
Rick remained silent.  
  
"No wonder Jessie doesn't know! When are you going to tell her about it, or is everyone just going to keep lying to her as well?"  
  
"We just thought it was best-" "There you go again, you and her thought it was best, not me, but that doesn't matter, I'm not important am I, I'm just their mother!" "Karen, don't be like that?" "Like what, and don't tell me you expect to keep hiding this from Jessie as well?"  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
"I can't believe your asking me to lie to my own daughter and your not giving me any choice" "Well I-" "No, don't even bother" Karen hung up the phone. 


	26. Not what it seems

*Thanks for reading, don't forget to Read and Review. Also check out my new website, Crazy Beautiful Celebrities at and let me know what you think*  
  
Chapter 26 | Not what it seems  
  
Eli knew something was definately wrong with Grace, he hadn't seen her all day. Not when he'd waited for her by her locker before school, a gotten out of class during her lunch break to find her, and she wasn't waiting by his locker after school like she normally would do so.  
  
[Eli- I wish I could just know for sure whether or not she knows about the party -Shakes head- Ok, ok, so she knows about the party but you told her you weren't going but you are, and now she's pissed at you?]  
  
"Eli, hey wait up!" Eli heard a familiar voice call at him as he walked away from his locker. He'd been waiting for ten minutes and Grace was a no show. Ten minutes may seem like not very long, but for Grace it was, she was the sort of person to never be late. Or at least when it came to him.  
  
[Eli- Carla, of all the people I need right now]  
  
Eli turned around then stopped himself at the last second from groaning as Carla walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Carla" "Hey, haven't been seeing you around much lately" "Well ah, yeah I've been kinda busy I guess" "Not to busy to come to Carries party tonight I hope" she smiled at him and then cracked her gum. "Umm, I dunno yet" Eli started, shifting his bag onto his other shoulder as they walked down the hallway. "You don't know, or is it something" Carla caught herself, "Opps! I mean someone else" Carla cracked her gum again. "Carla don't start" Eli stopped and turned to face her. "Me? Start what?" Carla questioned not so innocently, she reached up and tucked a stand of hair back behind her ear.  
  
"See ya tonight man" a voice called in his direction, it was Coop. "Ah yeah maybe!" Eli called back over his shoulder. "Whatever man, I know you, you'll be there"  
  
"So where were we" Carla asked" Placing her hand on Eli's arm. "Actually I was about to leave," he said, brushing her off. "See you then" Carla cracked her gum as she walked back in the direction they came. Eli turned around and started walking but not before he heard her call out over her shoulder, "I'll be looking for you tonight".  
  
_____ [Grace- I saw Eli looking for me today, and I wanted to go up to him and talk to him, and to tell him that I know his going to the party, but I dunno, something's just holding me back I guess. I think -Takes Deep Breath- I know, Eli sacrificed a lot of things to be with me, after all, it's not very often that he hangs out with his friends anymore and I know that because of me. I know they don't really like me much, but he doesn't care, he wants to be with me anyway. So I guess, what's one night? -Shrugs shoulders- What's one night? -Stares into camera-]  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked Grace who was staring out of the car window. "Nothing much" "She thinking about Eli" Zoe quipped from the backseat. "Shut up!" "Grace" Lily said warningly. "Come on, that's not fair" "Do you two always have to fight?" "She started it" "Grace you should know better" "Mum you just went through a stop sign" Zoe called from the backseat. "Shit!" "Hey mum" "Yes Zoe" Lily signalled to turn into their street. "When is the restaurant going to be ready?" "Actually they said it should only be two weeks" "Is there going to be an opening?" Lily pulled into their driveway. "An opening?" "Well yeah" "I don't know, we never really thought about it" "Well there should be" Grace added as she got out of their car. "Actually Grace that reminds me, your father wants you to ring him" "What for?" "No idea, can you help me with these bags" _____  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight Eli?" Rick asked as he and Eli ate dinner. "The bands gonna practice at Coops house and then I dunno. I'll probably stay the night at one of the guys house" Eli said vaguely, biting into a piece of chicken. "Come on E, you gotta give me more than that" "Well, okay then I guess I'll stay at Coops then" "That's fine just let me know if anything changes, and Jess is staying at a friends place so I told her if she has any problems just to call your phone okay" Eli rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess" "So what's Grace doing tonight"? Eli shrugged. "I dunno, why?" "Well Lily and I are going out, she'll probably be on her own with Zoe" Eli just looked at Rick,  
  
[Eli- What is he getting at?]  
  
Rick shook his head, "I better get going, don't be home too late tomorrow okay" he spoke as he got up off the chair and took his plate over to the sink. _____  
  
The part was in full swing when Eli arrived at Carries place around 11 o' clock that night. Cars were parked all the way up and down the street and around the corner; the music could be heard from blocks away. As Eli walked up to the door Eli could hear the sound of talking and laughter, could feel the music, could see the people as he walked through the front door and into a packed living room.  
  
Carries parties were always like this. Although they were invitation only there were always complete strangers, who heard about the party and shown up. But Carrie didn't mind, the more the better, especially since her father was out of town.  
  
Eli pushed his way through the crowd in the living room, calling out to those he knew. He felt someone come up behind him and pat him on his back. "Hey" It was Coop, "Hey man, where are the other guys" "Dunno" Coop laughed and shoved his beer in Eli's direction, "Want one?" "I'll pass" Eli didn't want to be doing anything stupid that night; thoughts of Grace filled his mind. He pushed them away. "So, a lot of people showed up huh!" Eli screamed over the music. "Yeah, you know how Carries parties are" "E!" wink greeted him, as he came up on Eli's other side. "So where's your girl huh?" "She didn't come" "Oh yeah, she wasn't in-" Coop punched him on the shoulder. "Well it's probably better that she didn't, lets get you a drink"  
  
[5 mins later]  
  
"Eli, I didn't know you were here" It was Carla.  
  
[Eli- Crap! I was hoping she wouldn't see me here]  
  
"Actually I only got here about 10 minutes ago" "Why don't you come say hello to Carrie for me"  
  
[Eli- Guess I might as well]  
  
"Yeah okay, but I just want to get a drink first" "I'll go get you one, what do you want" "A coke would be good" "Not like you" Carla commented curiously. "Things change" Eli shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Carla's eyes. [Carla- I guess they do, by the end of the night you won't be cheating on me, you'll be cheating on Grace]  
  
"Catch you later man" Coop called as he walked off, probably looking for some girl to hit on. "Yeah later".  
  
_____  
  
Grace had finally managed to Zoe into bed after much protesting. It had cost her a week of washing dishes but all Grace wanted was to lay down and go to sleep, and forget about the fact that at that very moment Eli was at Carries party, doing who knows what.  
  
But Grace couldn't sleep so instead she lay awake for about an hour before taking out her journal and starting to write.  
  
-I wish that I could stop thinking about tonight, I really do but for some reason it just seems so important even though I've spent the last day trying to convince myself that it isn't. I like being with Eli, and I care about him a lot. The two weeks we had together on the holidays were great. Just him and I, able to do whatever we wanted when we wanted. No secrets, no lies. No Carla. Okay so, I guess the Carla thing is affecting me more than I've let on to him. It's not that I don't trust him, because I do, or at least I did before he lied to me about tonight but Carla said he'd cheated on her so he could cheat again on me couldn't he. What if he wants to be with Carla again? Things seemed so simple only a couple of weeks ago, but since we've been back at school things have been different. I don't know how to explain it. I guess I'm just, It just doesn't feel the same. To many things have had to change. And I don't want it to be that way, like I'm holding him back from things, forcing him to make sacrifices. I don't want to put him in the position where he feels he has to lie to me, or this wont work. I will tell him that I know about the party and about how I feel about Carla. I'll tell him. I will-  
  
Grace put her pen down, suddenly feeling better, although she knew some of what she had written made no sense. But as she sat there she felt a feeling of. . . resolution. She was going to tell Eli exactly what she thought and she was going to tell him tonight.  
  
Getting up from her bed she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a jacket. Pulling it on she walked into Zoe's room to make sure she was asleep, then walked downstairs, avoiding the second one which she knew would creak. Putting on her shoes at the front door she grabbed her keys then quietly opened the door shutting it behind her with a small click.  
  
_____  
  
"Wanna dance?" Carla shouted into Eli's ear over the sound of the music. "Umm, ahh" Eli wasn't quite sure how to get out of that one; he'd been making excuses about it all night. Just then the next track started. "Come on this is my favourite song!" Carla shouted grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. As much as he wanted to say no for some reason he couldn't. "Let me just put this drink down, I'll be right back" Eli said breaking away from her. "No way, you tried that last time," Carla said tugging on his shirt, "Drink up!"  
  
[Carla- I forgot how well this guy could handle his alcohol, I was hoping head be a bit more . . . looser by now]  
  
Eli sighed and drank the rest of his drink. He'd been really thirsty that night for some reason and Carla had been keeping his supply of drink up all night. At first he'd been suspicious, suspecting the drinks had been spiked with alcohol but Carla had furiously denied it, by then he'd already had a few anyway. Eli put his drink down and followed Carla into the crowd of dancing bodies. Eli stood around a foot apart from her, not wanting to get to close.  
  
"What are you doing all the way over there" Carla put her hands on his hips and pulled him closer towards her.  
  
_____  
  
Grace walked quickly down her street, carries house was only 2 blocks away and she should be able to get there within 10 minutes or so. Her heart pumping like crazy, she knew that she was doing the right thing.  
  
[Grace- Everything will be better once I tell him- I know it will] _____  
  
Eli could feel Carla's body pushed up against his as they danced, her hot breath on his neck; he could smell the perfume she was wearing. Things were feeling a little familiar. And then it hit him, it was one of Carries parties, they were in the same room, dancing to the exact same song about a year ago.  
  
"Remember this?" Carla whispered into his ear, her hands sliding further down his back. "Uh huh" Eli moved Carla's hands back to his waist,  
  
[Eli- how could I forget- that night was the first night that Carla and I- Not you can't think about that- think about Grace]  
  
"It was the first night we kissed" Carla whispered, her eyes meeting his. Eli tried to turn away, but couldn't, he felt himself being drawn to Carla, all thoughts of Grace forgotten.  
  
Eli felt the brush of Carla's lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, drawing his mouth down on hers. Eli closed his eyes, kissing her back.  
  
[Eli- Something's wrong, I . . . I shouldn't be doing this]  
  
And image of Grace filled his mind, her soft skin, her supple lips, that smell, Graces smell. The girl he was kissing didn't smell like Grace.  
  
Eli opened his eyes with a start, pulling away from the girl he was kissing.  
  
"Carla, what the fuck?" he yelled at the girl standing in front of him. "Its okay Eli" Carla whispered, trying to pull him back towards her. "Get your hands off me" Eli yelled. "I can't believe you just did that?" "I did that? You wanted it baby, you kissed me back so don't deny it" Carla smirked at him. "I ah, I umm" Eli stammered. She was right, for a second their he had wanted it, but that wasn't right, he really cared about Grace- hell he might even love her, he wouldn't be that stupid. "What the fuck did you put in my drink?" Eli asked angrily, struggling to keep his voice under control. "Nothing, I sweat" Eli knew that look. "Carla" he said threateningly. "Ok okay, it was just a bit a vodka, thought it might relax you" "Relax me? Do I look relaxed to you? Just fuck off okay, I don't wanna see you" Carla looked at Eli worriedly,  
  
[Carla- His actually serious]  
  
"Don't be like-" "Fine, I'll go" Eli turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Carla was left looking at the crowd, stunned, who was surrounding her, none of which had heard the fight, as the music was too loud.  
  
_____  
  
[At the same time]  
  
Grace couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Okay she could, and even though she had worried about it she never really thought it would happen. She had walked into the living room of Carries just in time to see Eli and Carla, kissing.  
  
[Grace- The fucking bastard, I can't believe -Wipes tear furiously from eye- ]  
  
After seeing them kiss, Grace hadn't stuck around, therefore not witnessing the events afterwards. She had ran from the room crying and bumped into someone on her way out the door.  
  
"Sorry" Grace muttered, pushing her way past the girl she had bumped into. "Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked, turning around and seeing that Grace was crying. "Yeah I'm fine" Grace said, wiping the tears from her eyes. The girl laughed, "You don't look fine" And grabbed Graces hand. "Come on, come sit down over here" This girl, Grace had never met before pulled Grace down onto the front step. "I'm Felicity" "Grace" she whispered quietly, looking down at her feet. "Well Grace, thankyou for bumping into me"  
  
[Grace- This girl is seriously weird . . . I can't, I can but I don't want to-]  
  
"You see I'm new here, I just moved next door to Carrie yesterday and she came over and invited me, so thankyou because now I know someone"  
  
Grace wiped the tears from her eyes again, cracking a small smile.  
  
"Well, I was never invited to the party actually" She started, "You want to talk about it" The new girl, Felicity asked kindly.  
  
Grace couldn't help it, within seconds she'd opened her mouth and let everything all pour out.  
  
***This is the longest chapter I have EVER written- hope you enjoy it- R?R please! 


	27. Whatca Gonna do?

# Indicates journal entry. // Indicates background music * Lyrics taken from Mya's song 'Case of the ex'  
  
Chapter 27 | Whatca gonna do?  
  
// Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no And her feelings start to show Boy I really need to know - and How ya gonna act How ya gonna handle that Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back //  
  
#I kept trying to convince myself that I could trust him, that I cared about him, but was I ever wrong. When I walked into that room I was so set on telling him how I felt, how much I cared about him, how I wanted him to be able to live his own life. But then when I saw him, dancing with her, kissing her, it was like all my biggest nightmares come true. I can't believe I actually let my self care about him so much, and I was so stupid because I knew she wanted him back and I should've known it would happen#  
  
Grace stopped writing for a moment, reaching up to brush away a tear. Then continued writing.  
  
#And the new girl, Felicity, when I bumped into her all I wished was that she would go away and leave me alone, but she didn't leave me alone and she helped me put things into perspective. She just sat there while I poured out the whole story of Eli and my relationship- relationship, I can barely stand to write the word let alone say or think it, it's a fucking joke. And then she sat there, for almost an hour afterwards, with her arm around me and let me cry. I feel like such an idiot#  
  
// There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past Obviously 'cause that shit did not last I know how a woman will try to game you So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose //  
  
#But she made me realise that it's not worth crying about- even though I'm sitting here trying desperately not to, but she made me realise, don't get upset, get angry, pissed off, but don't show him how hurt you are#  
  
_____  
  
Eli hung up the phone, in total shock.  
  
[Eli- Grace . . . she saw Carla . . . saw me . . .us . . .I'm in shit]  
  
"Bad news?" Rick asked, walking into the room. "No" Eli said, shaking his head. "It was just Coop".  
  
[Eli- I don't know what to say]  
  
"Well if you need to talk or-" "Its fine" Eli snapped. "Okay" Rick backed down, walking over to the door he out his jacket on and picked up his keys. "I'm going to pick Jessie up from training. If you come I'll let you drive" Eli shrugged, "Ah yeah I guess"  
  
[Eli- How am I going to explain to her- Carla kissed me, and yes I kissed her back, but I pulled away, I did, how could Grace have not seen that?]  
  
"E?" "Ah yeah?" Eli shook his head, "You might want these" Rick threw the keys to him. _____  
  
Eli and Rick walked in just as Jessie was about to spar. Rick couldn't take his eyes off his daughter, standing there, facing this guy who was twice her size, not looking the slightest bit afraid. They started sparring and within seconds Jessie had scored.  
  
[Rick- Her black belt is something she's been working towards for years. And Karen and I couldn't be prouder of her, but sometimes I get the feeling that it's not really what she wants. Time like these, when she gets that blank stare in her eyes, and it's as if she's just going through the motions, but not really enjoying it]  
  
"She's really good" Eli commented, although his mind wasn't really on Jessie. "She is isn't she" Rick sighed. "But being good isn't everything".  
  
[Rick- I remember when she first started, back in the days when it wasn't all about training, it was about fun. She used to get this look in her eyes, this look of pure enjoyment -smiles sadly at camera- it was the same look she got when she sang- until she gave it up because the karate got too serious and she didn't have enough time]  
  
"Hey Jess, you were great" Rick greeted his daughter as she ran over to him once she was finished. "Hey dad, thanks, hi Eli"  
  
"Jess, just a minute, can I talk to you?" her Sensei Steve called out to her as she, Rick and Eli was walking out the door. "Ah yeah," she turned to her father, "I'll meet you guys down there okay" "It'll just take a second," her Sensei said, "I just wanted to see whether you've decided to take me up on my offer or not" "Offer?" Both Rick and Eli turned towards Jessie, a questioning look in their eyes. "Yeah, I've offered Jessie the chance to be the junior class instructor when she gets her black belt"  
  
_____  
  
"Jess how could you not tell your mother and I about this?" Rick asked, still in shock.  
  
Jessie continued to look at her feat. Rick had spent the whole drive home in shock, barely asking anywhere, Eli had surprisingly said nothing, sitting in the front seat totally spaced out.  
  
"I ah," Jessie stumbled to think of a good reason. Truth is, she'd been doing her best to not think about the offer. "Don't you trust us?" Rick asked sounding hurt.  
  
They had gotten inside and all of a sudden Rick started talking, just like that. He didn't sound angry, more confused at why she didn't tell him. She could handle anger, but this . . .  
  
"I do, it's not that" Jessie whispered, looking up at her father. "Then what is it?"  
  
[Jessie- I can't tell him, he'll be so disappointed]  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it" Jessie said with a sigh, looking down at her feet. She heard the sound of Eli slamming his bedroom door upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong with Eli?" Rick looked at her pointedly. "I don't know, and no you're not going to change the subject that easily"  
  
[Jessie- I'm going to have to just tell him, and get it over with]  
  
"I've decided not to take the offer"  
  
Rick looked at his daughter, not at all surprised.  
  
"What, your not going to tell me what a mistake I'm making? How I'm passing up a great opportunity" Jessie muttered when her father didn't say anything.  
  
"No I'm not, because only you know what's right. I've told you before and so has your mother, as long as you do good in school and keep your grades up, you can set your own boundaries with your training, so it's your decision"  
  
"Thanks dad" Jessie leaned over and hugged her father.  
  
_____  
  
// Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no And her feelings start to show Boy I really need to know - and How ya gonna act How ya gonna handle that Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back //  
  
[Eli- I keep replaying that kiss in my mind. I can't believe Carla spiked my drinks, but I should have known better -shakes head- You know, I can't use that as an excuse, because for a minute there, without registering who I was kissing, I still wanted to be kissing her, and truth is while I've never considered getting back with her, and never will, I did want to kiss her. I care about Grace, I really do, and I know how much I've hurt her and I'd do anything to take that back. But how did things get so serious with us? It's only been a couple of months and everything's already so complicated. We said we could make it work, and until last night I thought we were, but maybe last night was a sign that things weren't right for us at the moment. Grace is a lot younger than me, she's not ready for anything serious and neither am I, I don't want to have to worry if I kiss another girl, and I don't want to have to lie to my mother, my sister and to Graces father about us. Question is what do I do now? Because I don't want to lose Grace completely] 


	28. No More Tears

Chapter 28 | No More Tears  
  
Grace spotted Felicity the minute she arrived at school, waiting for her on the steps. Grace was beginning to regret arranging to meet her this morning. Felicity seemed really nice, and although Grace had barely known her for a few days she felt really close to her already. Only problem was Felicity had made her promise not to cry about Eli, be sad but don't let him make her cry. And Grace had been all for it, until she had spent most of her weekend locked in her room crying.  
  
"Hey Grace, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up"  
  
Grace looked at her watch; there was only 5 minutes till the bell.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to be so late, but I-" "It's fine don't worry about it, so what have you got planned for today?" "I dunno, I was planning on just avoiding Eli but now " "Now your having second thoughts" Felicity finished for her, as they walked into the school building. "Well yeah, I mean he called me all weekend and I didn't speak to him once, ya'know and as much as I'm angry and pissed off at him right now-" "You want to try and sort things out" "Well sort of, how do you keep doing that?" "Doing what?" Felicity asked confused. "Finishing my sentences, you always know what I'm about to say" "Oh that" she laughed, "Well actually it's pretty simple, my brothers girlfriend cheated on him just before we moved so I went through the exact same conversations with him. So I know that while I think it's a bad idea for you to talk to Eli you're going to do it anyway because you need to" "How did you get so . . . so" Grace didn't know how to put the next few words. "How do I know so much? I don't really, it's just as I said, I've seen it all before" "Oh"  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Shit, listen can you tell me where locker 204 is?" Felicity asked turning to Grace. "Actually, that's right near mine!" exclaimed Grace excitedly, temporarily forgetting about Eli. "Come on I'll show you!" _____  
  
Eli looked down the hallway, at his girlfriend who was standing next to some girl he had never seen before.  
  
[Eli- I guess she's moving on already]  
  
He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he had to speak to Grace, and he just hoped the right words would come out. He knew he couldn't just go up to her, she'd been avoiding his calls all weekend, so instead he took out a pen and paper, scrawled off a quick note and waited for her to leave. Already late he then went and slipped the note into her locker before heading to his first period class.  
  
_____  
  
"So Mr Dimitri seems pretty cool," Felicity commented as they walked out of English 3rd period. After comparing timetables the girls had discovered they both took the same English, Maths and Biology classes.  
  
"Yeah his okay, I mean compared to our teacher last year his great, but there are some things about him I just don't understand" "Like what?" "I dunno, he just seems a little, different I guess" Grace commented as she opened her locker, a piece of folded paper fell out. Felicity bent down and picked it up. "What's that?" asked Grace. "Dunno, it's for you though, here" Felicity passed it to Grace who opened it.  
  
Grace, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now and I don't blame you. I'm not even going to try and convince you that what happened isn't my fault because it was, however I do want to give us a chance to talk about why it happened. I want you to know though, I don't love Carla and I don't want to be with Carla. Meet me at lunchtime in the usual place, I'll be waiting. Eli.  
  
"So are you going to go?" Felicity asked raising her eyebrow. Grace looked at the ground and bit her lip "Yeah I am, I have to sort this out" "What are you going to do?" "You mean am I going to dump him?" Grace asked. "Well ah yeah" "I dunno" Grace said shrugging. "I need to hear his side of the story". "Okay," Felicity nodded, pulling Grace to her in a hug. "Just don't let him walk all over you girl, you deserve better than that, okay". _____  
  
Grace walked towards Eli, her eyes on the ground. She had seen him siting there, waiting for her, and she could feel his eyes watching her as she walked towards him.  
  
[Grace- If only I knew what to say. Because there's a small part of me which hopes that E and I can work things out, put there's another part, saying that I'd be stupid, it's not the first time his cheated on someone]  
  
Eli watched Grace as she walked towards him, her eyes on the ground, refusing to look at him. He silently urged her to look at him, but knew it was pointless. [Eli- I don't want to hurt her, but I have already, I just want her to know that - Shakes head- know what? That I'm a liar and cheater? I wish I knew what to say]  
  
And then just as Grace came to stand in front of him, finally looking up he knew exactly what to say.  
  
[Eli- She deserves better than me- I'm sorry Grace -Tear creeping out of one eye- but I have to do this]  
  
"I didn't know whether you'd come or not" "I had to" Grace mumbled looking down at her feet.  
  
Eli sat there silently, unsure of what he had to say next, he knew what he had to say, but didn't want to say it.  
  
"Grace," Eli started taking her hand. "I'm really sorry about what you saw Friday night but-" "I don't want any excuses Eli" Grace snapped her head up, but avoided his eyes. "I know what I saw". "I know" Eli said quietly. "And I'm really sorry, I am. I meant it when I said I care about you, not Carla, we just got-" "Caught up in the moment, save the lines Eli" "I'm just trying to be honest" "Honest? You call lying to me about the party honest?" Eli sat silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
[Eli- You have to tell her, I know she'll be hurt but she's better off without you, and it'll be easier that way]  
  
"Grace I think we should take a break" Eli blurted out. "What?" that had been the last thing Grace expected.  
  
[Grace- Looks at camera in shock- He wants to take a break! That's supposed to be my line]  
  
"I just " Eli hesitated, "I just think with you being so young that you shouldn't be getting into anything to serious at the moment" "So now it's my fault is it?" Grace asked accusingly.  
  
// Now it's official You're out of my life Too many tears I've cried I'm leaving the moments Behind on the shelf Believing in you was hard for myself //  
  
"No I'm not saying that. It's just that . . ." Grace tuned out at that point.  
  
[Grace- So that's it, me and Eli, we're over]  
  
"So that's it is it? We're over just like that?" Grace cut in on Eli, looking into his eyes for the first time. "Grace, I don't want to lose you completely, but don't tell me you haven't felt it, things are different now" Eli spoke quietly, staring back into Graces eyes. Grace, still staring into Eli's eyes. "I guess your right, I don't know whether I'd be able to trust you anyway" "I am really sorry Grace, I didn't want things to end this way"  
  
// All your apologies are outside the door I can't waste my time on you anymore I've fallen much deeper than this before //  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Grace asked quietly, sitting down next to Eli. "I don't know", he admitted. "I wish I could say lets just be friends but I don't know if I can be" "If we can be" "Well yeah, I don't know Eli, I just, I wasn't ready for this, for things to be over no matter how much I told myself they were, but I know that we have to try for our parents sake because we will still see each other all the time"  
  
// There's no tears on my pillow No room for crying No tears on my pillow I left them behind And I've found me a better place Somewhere inside, and I know I won't cry these tears anymore //  
  
Grace reached up and wiped away a tear that was beginning to form n the corner of her eye.  
  
[Grace- Crying softly- I can't let him see how upset I am-Wipes away tears- I'm not going to cry over him, I'm better off without him]  
  
"Listen Eli, I have to go" Grace said jumping up. "Okay" Eli nodded watching her as she started walking away.  
  
[Eli- I hate that I'm the one who had to make her cry- but breaking up with her is the only way- she's better off without me]  
  
// The whole world is waiting for Me to explore I can't waste my time on you anymore I've fallen much deeper than this before //  
  
"Grace, wait!" Eli called, jogging after her. Grace stopped still but didn't turn around. "What are we going to tell everyone?" "Say what you want Eli" Grace spoke harshly, trying not to show how close she was to crying.  
  
// There's no tears on my pillow No room for crying No tears on my pillow I left them behind And I've found me a better place Somewhere inside, and I know I won't cry these tears anymore  
  
No regrets, no sadness You're not the first man, and you're not the last man Somehow you had me trapped in your web But it won't be rainin' when I lay my head down No //  
  
[Grace- No more tears, its over, deal with it]  
  
// And I've found me a better place Somewhere inside, and I know I won't cry these tears anymore Tears on my pillow, no more tears on my pillow, no more tears on my pillow // 


	29. They get you worked up, then let you dow...

*The following Chapter takes place around 6 weeks after Eli and Grace split up* // Indicates Background music *Lyrics taken from Jennifer Lopez's song 'Dance With Me' * Lyrics used in the last chapter were from Mya's song 'No Tears On My Pillow'  
  
Chapter 29 | They get you worked up, then let you down.  
  
Grace stared across to room at where her mother sat next to Rick, completely engrossed in conversation, and smiled.  
  
[Grace- I'm so glad things have worked out so well, she's been so stressed out the last month, with the hot water system stuffing up and then having to delay the restaurant opening]  
  
It was the opening of Jakes and Lily's restaurant and Grace was amazed at how well it had turned out and just how many people had turned up. Turning to the person next to her she smiled "Can you believe how well this has turned out?" she asked laughing. "Yeah, It's amazing" Felicity agreed, "Too bad we can't join them" she said, but smiled, showing Grace that she didn't really mean it. "I'm actually quite happy just watching everyone enjoying themselves" Grace explained, taking a step back as a guy in his fifties walked past. "Well I definatly wasn't expecting this six weeks ago" "Yeah I know" Grace said, staring wistfully across the room at where Eli sat with his sister Jessie. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to think of him today" Felicity chided. "Think of who?" Grace asked with mock innocence. Felicity laughed. "I'm just going to go clear that table over there, I'll be right back"  
  
[Grace- I was so surprised when Jake asked me to work for him, I mean my father. It's weird having him around so often, it's weird thinking of him as my father again. But it's a good weird]  
  
"Grace" Jake came up to her, as she was busy clearing away one of the tables that were littered with paper plates and napkins. Rick and Lily had put on a huge fully catered for party as the opening, buffets lines the walls of the room overflowing with food. "Hey Dad, this has turned out greet" Grace commented with a smile. "Better than we expected, listen why don't you take a break" Jake suggested, "You and Felicity have been doing a great job" "Thanks, but I'm fine" "No, really, you both deserve to enjoy yourselves as well, go on"  
  
_____  
  
Grace walked over to where Rick and Lily were sitting with Zoe and sat down. "Hi honey "Hey Grace" Rick spoke, "So everything's going pretty well, don't you think," Lily commented, looking for Graces approval. "Yeah it's been great so far, people are eating talking, dancing, its better than you expected" Yeah I was sort of nervous that everything wouldn't work out" Lily admitted, "But things are great, and Jake and I decided that I would just be a silent partner, so I'll still get a say in what's happening but I'll have more time to spend with you guys"  
  
There was a pause in the music as the songs changed then the next song came on.  
  
"Grace" Grace heard a familiar voice beside her, Eli. "Want to dance?" Grace looked over at Lily and Rick who both nodded. "Go on, have some fun" Grace turned around and smiled at Eli, then stood up and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
Things between them had been awkward since they broken up. Eli had done his best to be really friendly, and they still talked, even occasionally hung out together, but that was only when they were at each other's house because of their parents. Eli had made the effort because he still cared about Grace, but he knew he had made the right decision letting her go.  
  
// Dance the night away Party till the sun comes up Go grab a friend, get on the floor Come on and dance, dance, dance with me DJ if you please //  
  
"So" Eli started, placing his hands on Graces hips. "So,"  
  
[Eli- What can I say? I'm sorry yet again? I'm glad were friends? Cause we aren't, not really]  
  
"Grace, I'm really glad that we-" Eli started. Grace cut him off, "It's okay Eli, I agree. It's been hard but, I'm glad that . . ." Grace shrugged, placing her hand on Eli's shoulder and he pulled her closer.  
  
// Nobody's on the wall That's what I like Come closer to me now and hold me tight Tell me just how you're feeling right now Are you really havin' a good time? //  
  
"I hope that this'll get easier" Eli commented. "What? Us dancing?" Grace laughed, moving her hips. "Do, us being friends, talking"  
  
// Just let yourself go Dance on the floor Nobody's stopping you Do what you wanna do Let the music take control You can feel it in your soul Come on and move your body to the groove //  
  
Grace didn't answer, but choose to move even closer to Eli, moving her hips against his. Eli looked at her in shock.  
  
"What?" Grace asked innocently. "Umm, ah" Eli squeezed out. He didn't know what was going on with Grace but he liked it. He let his hands slide slowly down past her hips and Grace leaned over and whispered in his ears.  
  
"This is getting a little familiar for me, I'll see you later" she said with a smile, taking his hands off her butt, and walking away.  
  
[Eli- Familiar, that was a side of Grace I've never seen before, Grace is normally so shy and innocent, but she was acting a lot like . . . - Realisation dawns on his face- a lot like Carla . . . you idiot - smacks himself on his forehead]  
  
// Up in the club, out on the floor Move to the beat Dancin' with me DJ, DJ, play my music, dance the night away //  
  
Felicity was waiting for Grace as she came off the dance floor, with another guy standing next to her.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Grace whispered in Felicity's ear, looking over at the guy. He was your typical, tall dark and handsome. Black as night hair, dark brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile.  
  
"My brother, Matt" Felicity answered with a smile. "Oh," came Graces slightly embarrassed reply, sure she was blushing. "Don't worry 'bout it, I get it all the time" Felicity laughed knowingly, as her brother turned around from the person he was talking to. "Hey Flick, who's the girl?" "This girl is Grace" Grace said slowly, looking Felicity's brother straight in the eye. "Nice to meet you Grace" Matt said with a smirk, checking her out. She was dressed simply in a pair of black pants and a white shirt, the same as Felicity, it was their uniform although they'd normally have to wear a black apron around their waist.  
  
"Grace what did we agree on about today?" Felicity said, turning to face Grace. "No talking or thinking about Eli" grace answered guiltily. "That's right, and what were you just doing?" "Dancing with him?" "You called that dancing?" Matt laughed, listening in on their conversation, "More like grinding" Felicity shook her head. "I was just having a little fun, and anyway, did you see the look on his face as I walked away" "Girls they get you all worked up, then they let you down," commented Matt seriously. "They do, Do they?" Grace laughed knowingly. "Yeah" "Okay then, wanna dance?"  
  
_____  
  
"At least Grace is finally looking happy again" Lily commented, looking at her daughter who was dancing with a guy she'd never seen before. "Mmmhmm" "And I think it's great that her and Eli have remained friends, it can't be easy" Lily continued, oblivious to the fact that Rick was no longer paying attention but instead staring across the room at his son. "He looked so disappointed when she walked away" Rick commented. "What oh, you mean Eli?" "Yeah, I've never seen him like this, not even after . . ." "Go on" "Not even after Carla"  
  
_____  
  
Eli sat across the room watching as Grace danced with some guy he didn't know. Danced very closely with some guy he didn't know.  
  
[Eli- forget it man, you aren't together anymore]  
  
It was more like dirty dancing, Eli watched as Grace grinded against him.  
  
[Eli- turn away man, why are you doing this to yourself, you broke up with her, she as the right to date anyone she wants.  
  
Grace hands were above her head, her hips in his hands.  
  
[Eli- she was never like that with me, why was she never like that with me? Why are you sill thinking about it?]  
  
_____  
  
"I don't think I like Grace dancing like that" Lily commented worriedly, watching her daughter. "Hey Lil" Jake called out, walking up to them. "Hey!" "Isn't this great?" "Yeah, a lot better than I expected" "I know, and Grace has been a great help" "Hmm yeah Grace" Lily mumbled, staring at something in the crowd. "Oh" Jake said with surprise. "Is that?" "Grace, yeah" "She can't-" "She is" "Oh" pause "She shouldn't" "She's 15" "But. . ." "She's growing up Jake" "Too fast!"  
  
Lily and Jake both continued to stare at their daughter, together.  
  
_____  
  
"So how did you meet Flick?" Matt asked as he and Grace were getting a drink after they finished dancing. "At a party actually" "Oh yeah, that one near my place yeah?" "Carries, yep" Grace said hurriedly, not wanting to talk about the party.  
  
Matt stayed quiet for a moment as realisation set in.  
  
"You're the girl who-" "Yep" Grace cut him off.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, it's just the same thing happened to me just before we moved so-" "I know" "You know?" "Felicity told me" "Oh" Matt said awkwardly. Grace stayed silent, not looking at him.  
  
"So anyway" Matt started, "What are you doing tonight?" "Tonight, I don't know?"  
  
[Grace- Is he going to ask me out and what do I say if he says yes]  
  
"Well how about we go and see a movie or something," Matt asked straight out.  
  
[Grace- A movie? Umm]  
  
Grace looked around and saw Felicity walking towards them. Help! She tried to signal desperately with her eyes. This guy Matt seemed like fun, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Sorry Matt" Felicity laughed grabbing a hold of Grace's arm. "But this is the part where Grace lets you down" she laughed pulling Grace away.  
  
"But. . .but" "Sorry!" Grace called to him, smiling as Felicity pulled her away. 


	30. Just an act

*Okay so I've said before that I will try to involve other characters more in the story but truth is that it just haven't worked out that way, It's basically just revolved mainly around Eli and Graces characters. So while the story's going to continue to be based around them I will try and involve other characters and touch on other storylines. I do plan on a second season of the story eventually which will also be based on Jessie's character*  
  
Chapter 20 | Just an act  
  
"Imagine seeing you here" Grace heard a familiar voice from behind her. She looked up from her book to see who it was, "Oh, it's you, hi". "Is that all I get, an 'oh, it's you'?" Matt asked jokingly. "So really, I didn't think you'd be the type to be found sitting in the library reading" "There's a lot you don't know about me," Grace said, turning around fully now. "So I see, listen I have to go" Matt started, leaning backwards slightly, his hands in his pockets, "but how 'bout I meet you by your locker at the start of lunch"  
  
[Grave- . . . should I? . . . I barely just broke up with Eli- Shakes head- Idiot! This guys obviously not looking for a girlfriend, just some fun . . . and it's not like it's a date or anything]  
  
"Yes," Grace blurted out, then turned red. "I mean, that would be . . .okay".  
  
[Grace- Idiot, Idiot, Idiot]  
  
"See you then," Matt said with a smirk, obviously laughing at her embarrassment.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could eat lunch outside today" Felicity kept up her endless chatter as they walked towards their lockers after class.  
  
[Grace- That girl sure can talk . . .lunch? oh shit!]  
  
"Umm actually, do you mind if I have lunch with someone else this afternoon" Grace asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip. Felicity looked at her curiously, "so this person is a guy, obviously" she laughed seeing the guilty look on Graces face. "Don't worry about it, so who's the lucky guy". Grace looked down at the floor, "just some guy ". Felicity stared down the corridor and her face broke out into a huge smile, "Your having lunch with my brother!" Grace looked up surprised, "How did you know?" "Because he's waiting for you by your locker". Grace looked down the hall, sure enough there was Matt. "You don't mind?" Grace asked, when she saw that Felicity was still smiling. "Nah it's cool. Just as long as you guys don't start kissing and stuff in front of me," she laughed at the shocked look on Graces face. "We're not . . . I'm not . . .we aren't" she stammered. "I was just joking. Just be careful okay"  
  
"So how come you guys moved?" Felicity asked Matt after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "The usual, our parent's split up and our mother decided she wanted a change of atmosphere, or so she says". "So I take it your not to happy about being here?" Grace asked questioning.  
  
[Grace- Maybe I'm being too pushy?]  
  
"No offence or anything but this place isn't much like Seattle" "Non taken" "But anyway, enough about me," Grace let out a small groan. " Yep and more 'bout me" Matt laughed, "Okay so what do you want to know?" "You could start by telling me who that guy over there is" "What guy?" Grace asked looking around. "That guy staring at you from the basketball courts" Grace turned in that direction and caught sight of Eli, who turned away just as her eyes met his. "Oh him," Grace muttered. "So do I sense some bad history?" Matt asked with a smirk. "Grace rolled her eyes. "I guess you could say that" she said, catching Eli's eye again. "I think I might be able to help you with that, Matt smiled, reaching over and taking her hand.  
  
[Grace- . . . . .?]  
  
Grace looked at him quizzically. "Just umm, follow my lead" Matt said, leaning in towards her with a smile. "But . . ." "Just relax" Matt whispered, his lips brushing against hers, Grace hesitated but then over his shoulder saw Eli watching them. Allowing Matt to draw her closer, she let her body relax against as he deepened the kiss, the whole time keeping her eye on Eli.  
  
"Matt. . . don't," Grace said pulling back slightly as she felt his hand on her thigh. "Sorry" Matt apologised, pulling away. "I just sought of got caught up in the moment".  
  
[AT THE SAME TIME]  
  
Eli stared across at Grace and the guy he'd seen the other day, they were sitting there, in a clear view of everyone, kissing.  
  
"Eli, wake up man!" Eli tore his eyes away from his ex girlfriend, ex; it felt so weird thinking those words. Ex.  
  
[Eli- It was your choice man.]  
  
With one last look over his shoulder he forced his attention back to the game.  
  
Zoe and Lily had just gotten home after school when they heard the phone ring.  
  
"Zoe can you get that!" Lily called from where she was getting changed in her room. "Hello?" "Hi Zoe? Its Judy"  
  
[Zoe- Oh my god! -Jumps up and down with excitement]  
  
"Hi Judy" Zoe squealed excitedly. "Can I speak to your mum?" "Ok" said Zoe happily.  
  
"Mum! Judy's on the phone!" Zoe called, just as Lily walked into the room. "Judy?" Zoe nodded, handing her the phone.  
  
"Judy, hi" "Hey Lily, listen I was wondering whether you'd actually be able to come pick me up?" "Pick you up? From where? What happened?" Lily asked worriedly. "Sorry, listen I'll explain it all later but I'm at the airport so would you-" "Umm sure, I'll be there as soon as I can".  
  
"Table for four" It was Wednesday after school and Grace was working her second shift at her father's restaurant. "Right this way" Grace spoke leading the couple and two children over to a table.  
  
[Grace- I really shouldn't have kissed him, I was just trying to make Eli jealous, and that's all it was, an act from both parts. So why did it feel- ]  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" "Yes?" Grace asked politely, turning back to the table. "Could we have some water please?" [Grace- . . .why did it feel so real?] 


	31. Shattered Dreams

* Lyrics used in this chapter were from the Destiny's Child song 'Emotion' *  
  
Chapter 31 | Shattered Dreams  
  
Lily waited impatiently at the airport terminal, trying to catch sight of her sister Judy whose flight had just got in. Finally spotting her towards the back of the crowd of people streaming out, she jumped up waving her arms above her head.  
  
"Judy! Over Here!" Lily shouted out to her sister who remained oblivious due to the huge amount of noise around them.  
  
Lily began to push her way through the crowd. Tripping over something she paused briefly to apologise and when she turned back around there was her sister, Judy, standing right in front of her.  
  
"You have no Idea how great it is to see you" Lily gushed, wrapping her arms around her sister in a huge hug. Then taking a step back to take in her appearance. Taking in Judy's tiered eyes and devilish appearance Lily made a quick decision.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home".  
  
"Thanks Lily" Judy said with a weak smile and then reached down to pick up on suitcase, while Lily picked up the other two.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Grace! Grace! Aunt Judy is back!" Zoe shouted excitedly as Grace walked in the door.  
  
"Aunt Judy? What? When?" Grace asked, confused.  
  
[Grace- Something must have happened]  
  
"She's upstairs, asleep, mum picked her up not long ago" Zoe tried to explain, following Grace into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum? Is Judy really back?" Grace asked her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her hands.  
  
[ Lily - (Blank Look) I cant believe she lost . . . ]  
  
"Oh, hi honey, what did you say?" Lily asked, looking up distractedly.  
  
"Why is Judy back?" Grace asked worriedly,  
  
"Zoe? Didn't you say you were going to have a bath?" Lily said pointedly.  
  
"But mum" Zoe whined. "No buts, off you go, when you get out we'll order some Pizza for dinner okay".  
  
"Extra Cheese?" Zoë asked beginning to cave.  
  
"Extra cheese" Lily agreed.  
  
"Okay" Zoë said happily, running upstairs.  
  
Lily turned to Grace and when she spoke her voice was serious.  
  
"Grace, we need to talk about Judy"  
  
"Is something wrong? What happened?" Grace said bitting her lip like she usually did when she was nervous.  
  
"She had a miscarriage," Lily said, letting out a deep breath of air, which she'd been holding inside her.  
  
[Lily - . . .the baby]  
  
[Grace – (Look of total shock]  
  
* * * * *  
  
// In the words of a broken heart  
  
Its just emotion that's taken me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight //  
  
"So Sam broke up with her because of the miscarriage?" Grace asked, confused. She couldn't get her head around the fact that not only had Judy lost the baby, but her and Sam had also split up.  
  
"No, Sam and Judy split up when Judy found out she was pregnant. She was so excited, because she's always wanted a child but Sam said he wasn't ready for another child. Especially not another one that wasn't planned"  
  
"But how can he just . . ." Grace stopped in sadness. "Poor Judy, They were the perfect couple. He acted like he loved her so much"  
  
"I though he did, and I think he does but" Lily shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know." She finished shaking her head.  
  
"Does Sam know she lost the baby?" Grace asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so"  
  
"So she's not going to tell him?"  
  
"I really don't know sweetie," Lily said, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Listen, I don't want you saying anything to Zoë okay, and just give Judy some space. I think she really just needs some time to herself at the moment, to try and think things through"  
  
* * * * * // And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart //  
  
"Swing! Swing!" came the excited voice of a small child. Judy looked across at where her son was standing next to the swing set and smiled. Getting up she walked over to him and lifted him onto the swing, drawing him backwards.  
  
"Hold on tight" she warned gently, and let him go"  
  
"Push me!"  
  
"Okay, but not too high" Judy agreed, pushing Jordon on the swing.  
  
[Judy – It's just amazing how fast they grow up. (Stares wistfully at camera)]  
  
"Judy! Judy!"  
  
Judy recognised the familiar voice. But it sounded as if it was worlds away.  
  
"Judy?"  
  
"What?" she asked sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she apologised taking in her surroundings. She was home, back at Lily's house.  
  
[Judy – It seemed so real]  
  
// In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight //  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know what to do Rick" Lily said worriedly over the phone.  
  
"She hasn't eaten anything since she got home, and won't leave the bedroom. I've got her staying in Zoë's room and Zoë's going to share with Grace for now"  
  
"I guess there isn't anything much you really can do"  
  
"But I have to do something"  
  
"The best thing you could do for her now is to probably give her some space, time to sort things out"  
  
"I know, that's what I told Grace" Lily admitted. "I just wish there was more I could do"  
  
"Just make sure that she knows you'll be there when she needs you".  
  
"Thanks Rick"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me". 


	32. Damn Girl

Chapter 32 | Damn Girl  
  
"I just don't know what to do" Grace said with frustration to Felicity.  
  
"It's a hard one, from what you had told me it sounded if they were so happy together"  
  
"I know, how could he leave her because she was pregnant? What sort of a guy would do that?"  
  
"Maybe there's more to it" Felicity said hesitantly.  
  
Grace sighed. "I wish there was something we could do to help, It's been a week and she still wont leave her room except to use the bathroom"  
  
"Hey Flick!" Grace looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Matt, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Felicity asked her brother sarcastically.  
  
"What? Can't a brother just want to visit his sister?" Matt asked innocently.  
  
"This brother?" Felicity asked with a smile, "As if! Come on, out with it"  
  
Grace half smiled, listening to the exchange between her friend and Matt. It had been a while since they had spoken, she'd seen him in the hallway but always avoided his eyes, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed after what had happened.  
  
[Grace- Nothing happened, that kiss, was just for Eli, that's all it was]  
  
"Well, one of the guys is having a party tonight . . ."  
  
"And you want me to cover for you?" Felicity finished his sentence.  
  
"Well, since you offering"  
  
"You never learn, aren't you grounded for the last party you snuck out to when you were already grounded?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you cover for me, then I wont get busted, will I?" Matt hedged.  
  
Felicity pretended to think it over.  
  
"Okay, but on one condition" she agreed.  
  
"What's that?" Matt groaned.  
  
"You take Grace with you" * * * * *  
  
"Some friend you are" Muttered Grace after Matt walked away.  
  
"What?" Felicity asked, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"You know what, come on, now what am I going to do?"  
  
"Go to the party" she said with a smirk.  
  
Grace groaned.  
  
[Grace- how much I'd like to kill her right now]  
  
"But . . . It's . . . I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you know . . ." Grace mumbled. She hadn't told Felicity about kissing Matt, she was too embarrassed. After all it wasn't like it meant anything.  
  
"Yeah I do know, you like Matt, he likes you, end of story"  
  
"I don't like Matt" Grace said, too quickly.  
  
"Uh huh" Felicity nodded, uncapping her bottle of coke, "And that kiss meant nothing as well"  
  
[Grace- . . . the kiss . . . (Squints at camera) . . . wait! How does she know about that?"]  
  
"What kiss?" Grace asked casually, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.  
  
"I heard you two put on quite a show!" she laughed at the embarrassed look on Grace's face.  
  
"Lighten up a bit Grace, he's my brother, of course I know" Felicity gulped down a mouthful of coke before closing to bottle and putting it back in her bag.  
  
"I didn't mean anything" Grace defended herself.  
  
"My brother doesn't just kiss anyone ya' know. He may be a major flirt but he doesn't do anything he doesn't mean"  
  
The bell rang just then and the crowded cafeteria began to empty out.  
  
"My place after school!" Felicity called out to Grace over the noise. They had 2 more classes that afternoon, neither of which they were both in.  
  
* * * * * "So what was meant when James was described as manipulating and two faced?" It was Eli's last period of the week, English. The subject he'd come to dread everyday since breaking up with Grace. He'd struggled without her, and now he couldn't even bother trying, what was the point? He was going to fail anyway.  
  
The teacher looked around the room and when no one offered an answer her eyes came to a rest on Eli, who was sitting up the back gazing out of the window.  
  
"Eli? What do you think?"  
  
The teacher had been making an extra effort to pay more attention to him in class, to encourage him more, because she had seen how well he had done with Graces help. She also knew that something had changed, and Eli had slipped back into his old habits.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
[FLASH BACK]  
  
Eli was awoken by a sharp nudge in his side, looking up he saw the teacher looking down at him.  
  
"Try and stay awake during class Eli, okay, see me after class"  
  
[Eli- Shit]  
  
* * * * * "I don't like your brother" Grace protested to Felicity as she opened her front door.  
  
"Sure you don't," she nodded in that knowing way of hers. Putting her bag down on the couch she turned to Grace.  
  
"Want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"A drink would be great, can I use your phone?" Grace asked, she wanted to call Lily. Wanted not needed. It was a Friday night and Lily was pretty relaxed about what time she got home. It was a little after four and Grace didn't need to be back till six, or didn't need to call till six in that matter.  
  
[A while later] "Okay girl, lets find you something to wear" Felicity announced grabbing hold of Graces arms and pulling her up the stairs.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts, come on, I've got this great mesh top thingy that'd look great on you.  
  
[Grace- Mesh top? (Stares at camera worriedly)]  
  
"Mesh?"  
  
"Relax, girl, it's gonna look great, Matt'll love it!" Flick said opening up her wardrobe.  
  
Grace sat on the edge of her bed and looked around. Things had changed since she'd last been there, posters now covered every inch of Felicity's once freshly painted walls. Clothes lay in piles the once brand new carpet.  
  
"Here, try this on" Felicity said, chucking a red Singlet top at her and a pair of black pants.  
  
"I dunno" Grace hesitated, getting up from the bed.  
  
Flick just looked at her then turned back to where she was rifling through her wardrobe.  
  
Grace undid the buttons of her jeans and pulled them off, slipping the black pants on. She was surprised at how well they fit, having expected them to be to tight. She peeled off her top and put on the Singlet, which fit snugly but in length was to short. Grace stood in front of Felicity's floor length mirror and tugged on the bottom of the top.  
  
"Aha!" Flick exclaimed, turning around from her wardrobe with something in her hand.  
  
"Her you look great" she said admiringly, "but put this on".  
  
Grace took the mesh top and pulled it over the Singlet, then turned to take in her appearance in the mirror.  
  
[Grace- Whoa!!!]  
  
"Damn girl you look hot!" Felicity exclaimed,  
  
"I dunno, this top is a bit short" Grace said worriedly pulling on it.  
  
"Stop worrying, it's cool, anyway we aren't finished yet.  
  
Grace groaned.  
  
[Grace- why did I even agree to this?] 


	33. Getting Over It

*Thanks to everyone for the great feedback, it's greatly appreciated. Any ideas you have for storylines just let me know, it's great to hear your ideas*  
  
*For those of you who don't know, the lyrics used in this chapter are from Christina Aguilira's song 'Dirty'.  
  
Chapter 33 | Getting over it  
  
"Eli, We need to talk" were the exact words his father had said the moment Eli had walked in the door. He knew he was in for it, another lecture; he'd been getting a lot of those lately. The 'get over it', 'you have more important things to worry about', and his least favourite one 'what about your future?"  
  
Eli groaned and rolled over onto his back. Sure he'd been doing pretty bad in class lately, okay bad doesn't even begin to describe it but what was the point?  
  
[Eli- I wish he'd just get off my back . . . he doesn't get it, without Grace I wont ever be any good at school]  
  
"Eli, it's about time you pull your head in. I know it's been hard since you and Grace broke up but you have to think about your future"  
  
It wasn't like he even had a future. What did he need maths and science and English for.  
  
"It might not seem important now, but one day your going to look back and regret not trying harder at school, I'm sorry but if your grades don't start improving your mother and I have already agreed that you will have to quit the band"  
  
All he wanted was to sing and play his guitar, but even that was shit lately. The band hadn't had a gig in almost 3 months and things weren't looking all that good.  
  
[Eli- I made the right decision by breaking up with Grace, now all I Have to do is face up to the fact that she's not their to help me anymore, once I get over it then I can try harder, I will. If only I could stop thinking about her kissing that guy.  
  
* * * * * "Judy?" Can I come in?" Lily knocked quietly on the door to Graces room. When she received no answer she pushed the door open slightly and peered around the corner.  
  
"Judy?" she said again louder, Judy rolled over to face Lily, and it was obvious from her swollen red eyes that she had been crying.  
  
"Lily, hi" Judy spoke quietly, slowly.  
  
"Listen, Grace has gone out to a party and won't be back till late. I was thinking you, me and Zoë could just get Chinese for dinner and spend the night watching old movies like we used to"  
  
Judy looked away, "I don't know, I'm feeling kind of tired"  
  
"You have to eat something Judy, you've barely eaten since you've gotten back"  
  
"I know, I'll have something later okay"  
  
"Okay" Lily said softly nodding. "If you want anything me and Zoë are still going to have Chinese anyway so just come downstairs okay.  
  
"Okay"  
  
* * * * * // [Redman:]  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!) //  
  
"So did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" Matt asked taking in Graces outfit. Blushing Grace looked down at her outfit, tugging at the Singlet top.  
  
"Yeah thanks" she avoided his eyes, embarrassed.  
  
"No problem, come on, lets check this thing out" Matt smiled and took hold of Graces hand, pulling her after him and through the crowded room.  
  
// Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) //  
  
It was only 8:30 and the place was already backed, the party in full swing. Grace wasn't sure whose house it was but she was sure glad it wasn't hers, she didn't want to be the one stuck cleaning up the day after, the must have been over a hundred people there already.  
  
"So are you glad you decided to come?" Matt asked, leading her over to a table covered in half eaten bowls of chips and already empty bottles of soft drink.  
  
"I don't know yet," Grace admitted, while Matt had been looking forward to Grace coming her knew that she was hesitant, and if it hadn't been for his sister . . .  
  
"Hey, you want a drink?" he asked grabbing a can of coke, only to have a guy bump into him and shove him into Grace.  
  
Grace took a step back, "Sorry", the guy apologised looking down at the drink in Matt's hand.  
  
"Hey man, here," the guy offered them the two unopened beers he held in his hand.  
  
Matt looked over at Grace who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
[Grace- It's bad enough that I lied to mum about being here, if I turned up at home drunk . . .]  
  
"Nah man, it's cool, I'm driving tonight" Matt turned down the guys offer.  
  
"Whatever, see you around" the guy tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"You don't have to not drink because of me," Grace said, although she was glad Matt had turned him down. Eli normally had had a few whenever they were together at parties and while she'd never admit it, it did worry her.  
  
// Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room //  
  
"Come on, you wanna dance?" Graced asked and Matt grabbed her hand pulling her back into the crowd.  
  
* * * * * Judy rolled over in Graces bed, her stomach complaining at the lack of food.  
  
[ Judy - I can't go down there, they are going to ask all these questions, ones I can't even begin to answer even if I wanted to (sad look). . . (sighs) what the heck, I'm gonna have to face up to them some time]  
  
Judy pulled back the cover on the bed and made herself sit up.  
  
[ Judy - Its now or never ]  
  
* * * * *  
  
// DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off //  
  
Grace gave a sigh of relief at the pause in the music. He and Matt had been dancing non stop for the past hour and was dying of thirst.  
  
[ Grace - Matt sure can dance.(looks at camera with a smile) and he does have a great body!]  
  
"You wanna grab something to drink?" Matt asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Grace smiled up at him, "you read my mind"  
  
Putting his arm around her Matt lead her over to the refreshment table.  
  
"I knew you were a good dancer from well, last time we danced, but girl you're hot!" Matt laughed at the embarrassed look on Graces face.  
  
"Your not to bad yourself" Grace said blushing, she hurriedly took a sip of her drink.  
  
Just then a slow song came on over the speakers.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Matt asked with mock formality, offering her his hand.  
  
"I would love to" Grace said, accepting his hand she allowed him to pull her in close and place his arms around her waist.  
  
"So are you glad now that you decided to come?" Matt asked softly in her ear.  
  
Grace tried not to laugh at the tickling sensation she felt from his breath on her neck.  
  
"Yeah, I'm very glad" Grace said, feeling her eyes being drawn to his.  
  
"You know, you're not how I first expected you to be" he took a step closer.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered leaning forward and kissing her gently.  
  
[ Grace- This doesn't mean anything right, so what if I kiss the guy, I mean I want to, does that mean I like him ]  
  
Grace kissed him back gently, hesitantly at first, and then allowing him to deepen the kiss as his hand went behind her head.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like I was right"  
  
[Grace- (groans) Carla . . . anyone but her]  
  
"Hey Carla" Grace said casually, pulling away from Matt.  
  
"So I see you and Eli didn't last very long"  
  
"I guess not" Grace smiled, when she felt Matt slip his arms around her waist.  
  
"Poor Gracie, you know I tried to warn you"  
  
Grace shrugged, "what can I say, Carla, I figured that I'd see for myself, I've learnt not to trust anything you say, get over it"  
  
"Grace, are you okay?" Matt asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool, you wanna get some fresh air, it's suddenly gotten hot in her" Grace said, brushing past Carla and leaving her standing there, staring after them.  
  
// It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty //  
  
It's about time for my arrival 


	34. An Awkward Situation

Chapter 34 | An Awkward Situation  
  
"Grace, I have to go into the restaurant this afternoon so do you want me to pick you and Felicity up or?" Lily offered on Monday morning.  
  
"That would be great but I'm not sure if she'd working this afternoon" Grace explained, pouring milk over her cereal.  
  
"Well I'll pick you up anyway, okay?"  
  
"Thanks . . ." Taking a mouthful, "Damn, Zoë!" Grace said as her spoon was sent flying onto the floor.  
  
"What?" Zoë asked innocently from where she stood next to Grace.  
  
"Girls" Lily said warningly. "Pick it up Grace"  
  
"That's not fair, she's the one who knocked it onto the floor"  
  
Lily sighed. "Grace, just do it okay"  
  
[Lily - You know, sometimes I think they have finally grown out of this, constant bickering, but then, they start again, me and Judy were never like that]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"E, I want you home straight after school today, okay?" Rick said just before his son left for school.  
  
"Oh come on dad, I've got basketball practice"  
  
"Eli, your school work has got to come before anything else, I thought we already talked about this" Rick spoke sternly.  
  
"No, you spoke about this, I had no say in the matter" Eli slammed the door behind him as he walked out.  
  
* * * * * "Grace hey" Felicity greeted her; she'd been FOR grace by her locker.  
  
"Hey" Grace said, spinning the dial on her locker, but it didn't open.  
  
Grace heard a voice behind her. "Here, let me help with that"  
  
"Heres trouble" she heard Felicity groan as Matt banged on her locker, Grace was surprised when it popped open.  
  
"Umm, thanks" Grace stammered, embarrassed. She hadn't seen Matt since Friday night and was kind of unsure of how to act around him. "That's cool," Matt smiled and leant over, giving Grace a quick kiss on the lips then slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
[Grace- umm . . . I think . . . he's acting like . . . do I want this? (Confused look)]  
  
Felicity looked at her brother and her friend with a smile. "So you two finally got your act together huh?" she teased, but was secretly glad, she was sick of them to avoiding each other, even though it was obvious there was chemistry.  
  
"You could say that" Matt answered with a smile, kissing Grace on the check.  
  
"Well I gotta go" Felicity said, deciding to give them some space,  
  
"But . . ." Grace started to protest.  
  
"I'll see you in class okay"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[At The Same Time]  
  
Eli stopped still, catching sight of Grace walking towards Felicity at their lockers.  
  
[Eli - Grace is so, (smiles at camera) unbelievably beautiful, but totally unaware of it. That never fails to surprise me]  
  
It wasn't often that Eli turned up to school on time these days, but after leaving home early to get away from his father there wasn't anywhere else to go. Coop hadn't been in school all week, and he wasn't seeing much of the others these days.  
  
Eli started walking again, his eyes on Grace the whole time.  
  
[Eli - Just talk to her man, you do it at home, it's no different]  
  
Just as he was about to walk up to her Eli caught site of a guy who looked strangely familiar. He watched as the guy kissed Grace then put his arm around her waist. He watched as Grace, seemingly a little uncomfortable say goodbye to Felicity and start talking to the guy. He watched them, and then kept on walking down the hallway, not even stopping to say hello as he walked past.  
  
* * * * * "So what did you mean before when you said that Matt and I had 'finally got our act together'?" Grace asked. The comment had been in the back of Graces mind from the moment that Felicity had said them.  
  
"Well I was just sick of watching you two avoid each other when its obvious you bothy like on another"  
  
"Oh," Grace said quietly.  
  
[Grace - (Looks into camera lens) Its not that I don't like Matt, because I do. I didn't want to admit it at first but Felicity is right. (Sigh) It's just, I'm not sure I'm ready to get involved with another guy. Things with Eli are still . . . (shakes head) I don't know how things with Eli are. But I do know I'm not ready to get involved with Matt yet]  
  
* * * * * "Hi Rick, It's Lily"  
  
"Lil, how are you?"  
  
"Good. Actually, listen, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Umm, Well I don't finish till 5 but nothing after that"  
  
"Listen, I have to go in to the restaurant tonight and Grace is working but I was wondering if you and the kids wanted to come and we can all have dinner together"  
  
"It has been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah well with Grace and Eli, it's been kinda awkward" Lily agreed.  
  
"Okay, you know what, that would be great. It's just what Eli needs, it's time for him to get on with his life, and they'll have to face the fact that they are still apart of each others lives"  
  
"Okay good, Umm so say about 6:30 then at the restaurant?"  
  
"Okay sure"  
  
"Bye Rick"  
  
* * * * * "I thought I told you to come straight home" Rick confronted Eli the moment he waled through the door. "And I thought I told you I had Basketball practice" Eli shot back. "Don't you speak to me like that?" Rick said warningly. "Like what? Like the way you speak to me" "That's not fair? Come on, your always telling me what to do" Eli yelled angrily. He was sick of his father trying to control his life. "Eli, We'll talk about this later" Rick said, trying to keep his anger under control. "Lily's invited us for dinner at the restaurant"  
  
[Eli- Does that mean . . . Grace will be there?]  
  
"Yes Eli, Grace will be there" Rick said, seeing Eli's thoughts, "Now get changed, or we'll be late" 


	35. Not so happy families

Chapter 35 | Not so happy families  
  
"I thought you had work to do at the restaurant?" Grace asked when her mother told her about dinner that night.  
  
"I do, but I thought since we will both be there, and since Rick, Eli and Jessie haven't been since the opening it would be a good opportunity" Lily explained. She knew that things were weird between Grace and Eli but she also knew that it was about time for them to get over it and move on with their lives.  
  
"It's just that I have a lot of home work"  
  
"Grace" Lily said warningly, cutting off her daughters excuse and then checking in the review mirror for oncoming cars.  
  
"I do" Grace said defensively, avoiding her mothers eyes.  
  
"Grace, all I'm asking is that we have a nice dinner together, okay, please" Lily.  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever" Grace said with a sigh, slumping down in her seat.  
  
[Grace- Just how I wanted to spend my night]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I thought you and Eli were getting along okay," Felicity said as she wiped down a table.  
  
"We were, until he saw me kissing Matt"  
  
[Grace- You said you weren't going to think about Matt tonight- you made your self promise]  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes "The guy dumps you and then he goes and gets all jealous. If I was you I'd tell him to get over it"  
  
"It's not that easy" Grace said, replacing the salt and pepper shakers.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because our parents are dating, normally you'd just avoid the guy but mum and Rick are getting sick of it, what am I going to do tonight?"  
  
"Just act as you used to before you got together," Felicity suggested, picking up the stack of dirty plates.  
  
"I wish we could" Grace said softly, following her friend into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grace turned around hearing the door open and in walked Rick and Jessie, followed by a disgruntled looking Eli who was staring at the ground. Taking a deep breath she walked towards them.  
  
[Grace- It's now or never (looks at camera nervously) just relax]  
  
"Hey" Grace forced herself to smile.  
  
"Hi Grace" Rick said, "Busy tonight?" he asked looking around the nearly empty restaurant.  
  
"No, Mondays usually our most quiet night" Grace said not looking at Eli.  
  
"Dad, I'm just going to the toilet okay?" Jessie said, walking off.  
  
Grace spotted her father walking towards them from across the room.  
  
"So you must be Rick," he said offering his hand.  
  
Shaking Jakes hand Rick answered, "Yes, that's me, and you must be Jake"  
  
"Its nice to finally meet you"  
  
"Great place you've got here"  
  
It was at about that moment that Grace tuned out. She wasn't in the mood for polite small talk.  
  
"Grace . . . Grace?" Grace looked up startled,  
  
"Oh, sorry?"  
  
"Why don't you go get Lily, she'll out back?" Jake asked, "And take Eli with you, show him around".  
  
"But. . . he's", "That's really okay," they both answered at the same time.  
  
Jake looked at Grace pointedly.  
  
"Come on," Grace said with a sigh, gesturing towards Eli.  
  
* * * * * Grace avoided Eli's eyes as they walked silently through the near empty restaurant and into the kitchen,  
  
[Grace- I wish he would just say something. . . anything]  
  
[Eli- You idiot, say something]  
  
"So who's the guy?" Eli blurted out.  
  
[Grace- (looks at camera in surprise) ]  
  
[Eli- (head in hands) talk about being an idiot]  
  
"You mean Matt" Grace said slowly.  
  
"Uhh yeah," Eli looked down at the floor. "Sorry, it' none of my business"  
  
"Matts just a friend" Grace said softly.  
  
[Eli- A friend, friends don't kiss you like that]  
  
"Oh" Eli said awkwardly.  
  
[Grace- Why do things have to be so weird between us, and why did he have to ask about Matt?]  
  
"Oh hey Grace, Eli, I didn't see you there" it was Lily.  
  
"I was just showing him around," said Grace, looking at her mother.  
  
"How have you been Eli?" Lily asked, putting down the notepad and pen she had in her hand.  
  
Eli looked slightly uncomfortable, "I've been okay, thanks"  
  
"Where's your father?" Lily asked, looking at Grace enquiringly.  
  
"Talking to Rick" Grace said, laughing inwardly at the look of panic on her mothers face.  
  
"Well I'm finished in here so what do you say we go and see what they are doing"  
  
"I'll just be a minute" Grace excused herself and walked over to where Felicity had just entered the room.  
  
"Help me" Grace pleaded.  
  
"Why, you seemed to be doing okay"  
  
"He wanted to know about Matt" Grace said with a groan.  
  
"And did you tell him"  
  
"Tell him what?" Grace asked. "I just told him Me and Matt are just friends"  
  
"Oh," Felicity said. "What does that mean?" Grace asked an accusing tone to her voice.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Felicity said hurriedly, "I just thought it's better to tell him the truth that's all"  
  
Grace looked at the ground.  
  
[Grace- The truth, what is the truth, Matt seems to think that something's going on, but it's not, it can't, not after last time]  
  
"I better go, they are waiting for me"  
  
* * * * * Grace looked across the table at where Eli was sitting opposite her and sighed. He hadn't spoken a word to her since earlier, but to be honest she couldn't think of anything to say either.  
  
Lily looked around the table, her eyes coming to rest on her daughter, and Rick's son Eli. The last time they had all been together like this was at the same place for the restaurant opening and that had been about 2 months ago. Things between the two of them seemed to be going so well, at that stage. Almost to well, she thought with a sigh. How had things gotten so bad between the two of them?  
  
"So Eli, hows things with your band going?" Lily asked, trying to fill in the silence.  
  
"Actually, they aren't the best at the moment" Eli admitted, avoiding his fathers eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Lily said politely, taking a bite of her pasta. "I'm sure things will get better"  
  
"I don't know, the other guys have seemed to lose interest lately"  
  
"Any idea why?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think their just pissed off about us not being able to line up any gigs lately, ya' know?"  
  
[Eli- You know, this is what I always used to like about Lily, I could tell her what I was thinking and she'd actually listen to me. Sometimes I wonder she gets along with my father so well]  
  
Lily looked down at the table thoughtfully. "Listen, I think I have an idea of a way I can help?"  
  
Eli looked at Lily, half surprise, half hopeful. "Really?" "Yeah, listen I'll have to speak to a few people but how would you feel about someone from the magazine doing an article on your band?"  
  
"How would I feel? That would be great!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Do you really think that would be a good idea?" Rick asked (after overhearing the last part of the conversation), a concerned look on his face.  
  
"It would be a great opportunity for the band," Lily explained, "to let people out there know about them"  
  
"And I don't think that's such a great idea" Rick repeated his voice raised slightly.  
  
Lily looked at him enquiringly, "can I ask why"  
  
Eli looked at his father, "you want to know why? Because he doesn't care what I want, nothing I want is ever good enough" Eli said accusingly, before pushing back his chair and walking towards the restaurant door.  
  
"Eli wait," Lily called after him.  
  
Rick started to get up from the table, "I'm sorry about that" he apologised, Lily just looked at him, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'so you should be'.  
  
"I'll go after him," Grace offered, standing up.  
  
"Is that such as good idea?" Rick asked, looking at Grace.  
  
Grace ignored him and went after Eli.  
  
* * * * * "Hey" Grace said softly, sitting down next to Eli on the curb.  
  
Eli didn't even look up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Grace asked, already having some idea.  
  
Eli looked up at her, with a look she'd never seen before.  
  
"I wish he'd just stop trying to run my life!" he yelled, the looked back down at the ground.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Grace, she knew she was the last person Eli would probably talk to but she could at least try.  
  
Eli didn't even look up at her.  
  
"Okay I guess not" Grace answered her own question with a sigh.  
  
"As if I'm going to tell you" Eli said, looking up suddenly.  
  
"What?" Grace asked, confused and slightly hurt.  
  
"Come on Grace, we broke up remember"  
  
"That was your fault not mine, remember" Grace snapped.  
  
Eli stood up, "And you don't seem to mind all that much anyway" he snapped back.  
  
"I told you his just a friend" Grace said defensively, standing up herself.  
  
"Sure, and that's why his standing right behind us, isn't it?"  
  
[Grace- What?]  
  
Grace turned around and saw Matt standing there looking hurt.  
  
{Grace- Crap]  
  
"Matt, hey, what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
"I came to see you actually," he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
Grace leaned over to kiss him but her took a step back.  
  
"What wrong?" Grace asked, as if she didn't already know.  
  
[Grace- He heard]  
  
Matt shook his head, "I shouldn't have come, I better go" he turned to walk away.  
  
"No stay" she said.  
  
Matt stopped and turned around.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk later okay" Grace said, encouragingly.  
  
"Okay" Matt gave a half smile and followed her into the restaurant, leaving Eli staring after them outside.  
  
[Grace- Why have I got the feeling that I just made things worse between Eli and I? When he looked at Matt he looked so hurt, I just wish I could understand. But I can't and that's why I have to move on with my life. And I think Matt just may be the right person. Now I just have to tell him that while I like him I don't want anything to serious just yet. I can't let myself get hurt again like that] 


	36. I wish I knew

*Okay so I know that a lot of people are disappointed that I didn't continued with the Grace/Eli story line, so your probably going to hate me for what will happen in the coming chapters but it is a big part of the storyline and I haven't ruled out the chance of Eli and Grace getting back together sometime in the future*  
  
Chapter 36 | I wish I knew  
  
Judy sat on the couch in Lily's lounge room watching TV. She knew that she had told Lily she would meet her at the restaurant so that they could all have dinner together but somehow she just couldn't make herself get up for the safety of the couch. Judy had made the decision that it was time to start moving on with her life, she couldn't lock herself away forever, laying in bed crying and not eating. But once Lily had left that morning, with Judy settled comfortably on the couch, Judy had turned on the TV and had spent the whole day watching old movies, forgetting everything that had happened recently. That was until she saw a baby commercial for nappies.  
  
When she had broken up with Sam it was like her whole world was being torn apart and now Sam had gotten his wish, Judy had lost the baby, something she had always dreamt of having. And now that had been taken away from her, and Judy just wasn't sure what to do.  
  
And now she had let Lily down also, she had been so happy when Judy had agreed to go to dinner with them, Judy felt a tear roll down the side of her face.  
  
[Judy- (crying softly) I just wish I knew how to stop this feeling.]  
  
[Outside Lily's House]  
  
"I can't believe you did that Grace"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Didn't you even consider Eli's feelings"?  
  
"Eli's feelings, he dumped me mum remember? He cheated on me, or did you forget"  
  
"I'm not saying that he didn't, you just could have been a bit more considerate," Lily said.  
  
Grace laughed, "Weren't you the one who say that I should feel comfortable introducing you to any of my friends?"  
  
"And you should be"  
  
"Well you made it damn obvious tonight that you thought Matt shouldn't be there, didn't you see how uncomfortable he was"  
  
Lily fished around in her bag for her keys as Grace paced up and down their walkway.  
  
"Your right, he shouldn't have been there, it was supposed to be a family dinner Grace. And with everything that had already gone wrong you had to invite your boyfriend as well"  
  
"I already told you his not my boyfriend" Grace yelled at her mother. She couldn't believe how rude she'd been to Matt, at first giving him the total 3rd degree, and then ignoring him for the rest of the night.  
  
Lily finally found the keys and unlocked the front door. "Grace, I don't really want to talk about this right now okay" Lily muttered walking in the house.  
  
Judy, who'd overheard the two of them fighting outside the door, got up from where she sat on the couch.  
  
Lily looked at Judy with surprise, having totally forgot that her sister was supposed to be there tonight. But instead of being pissed off she gave a sigh of relief, thinking how lucky she was that her sister had missed such a disaster of a night.  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry" Judy started to say, not looking at her sister.  
  
Grace took this as an opportunity to sneak upstairs to her room.  
  
"Judy, it's okay really," Lily said, putting her bag down on the couch.  
  
"I promised I'd be there, its just-"  
  
Lily slumped down on the couch, gesturing for Judy to sit next to her.  
  
"I understand" Lily said with a sad smile on her face.  
  
[Lily - I understand how she feels and that me so much more glad that she wasn't there tonight]  
  
Judy remained silent and stared at the muted TV.  
  
"And anyway, I'm glad you weren't there tonight" Lily admitted hesitantly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Judy offered, having had the same offer from Lily over a thousand times the last few weeks.  
  
"I dunno, it's just Grace and Eli and Rick and everything you know?" Lily sighed, not knowing where to start.  
  
From what little Judy had picked up the past few weeks she knew that Eli and Grace were once dating but things hadn't worked out. "I don't want to sound rude but you had to expect that this could happen letting Grace and Eli date in the first place" Judy said tentatively.  
  
"I know, I know, that's what Rick said. But everything seemed fine between them two. Sure it was a little weird at first but it was getting better until Grace meet this new guy"  
  
"What do you mean Grace met a new guy?" Judy asked surprised.  
  
"This Guy called Matt. He's Felicity's brother. He turned up at the restaurant tonight and couldn't have had worse timing"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eli was telling me how his band hasn't been doing so well lately so I offered to get them an interview with the magazine but Rick didn't think it was such a great idea" Lily said rolling her eyes. "And as usual it ending up with them two fighting and Eli stormed out"  
  
"What do you mean as usual"  
  
"Eli and Rick don't have the best relationship," Lily admitted. "Eli's never been great at school and his father and Karen just don't seem to understand that. All Eli wants to do is make music, which he is great at you know? I feel really sorry for the kid sometimes"  
  
"And I'm guessing Rick isn't to happy about you agreeing with Eli"  
  
"You could say that. And its not like I'm trying to take sides I can just understand what its like for Eli you know. And I know it was his fault that he and Grace broke up, he did cheat on her after all but it's as if Grace is purposely trying to make things hard on him by flaunting this new guy in front of him"  
  
"Is that what she's really trying to do?" Judy asked confused, "maybe she's just trying to move on with her life".  
  
"Your right, I know that but I just wish that things could go back to how they were," she said with a sad sigh. "They all used to get along so well and now it's so uncomfortable"  
  
"I know I shouldn't have yelled at Grace. I know its hard for her, he hurt her I can understand that but I can also see that Eli himself is going through a hard time, I see the way he still looks at her, its obvious he isn't over her and I dunno.."  
  
"Your letting yourself get attached" Judy said knowingly with a sad smile.  
  
Realisation dawned on Lily's, "Oh Judy I'm really sorry" she said, how stupid can she be? Not only had Judy lost her boyfriend but she'd also lost her child.  
  
"Don't be, it's okay really. I'm just missing James more than I expected"  
  
"James?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Sam's son"  
  
"Oh" Lily was unaware that Judy and James had both become close.  
  
"I didn't tell you did I? Sam and his ex wife weren't getting along to well so James had moved in with us permanently. He was such a cute little kid" Judy smiled wistfully.  
  
"It was hard on Sam you know, he wasn't used to looking after a kid full time and I guess that's why he reacted so badly when I told him about." Judy trailed off.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"  
  
Judy bit her lip, "I think its time I did, you know I can understand Sam not being ready for another child yet but to break up with me just like that" Judy said struggling to hold back tears.  
  
[Judy - What sort of man would do that?]  
  
"It's like he never really loved me," Judy said, the tears flowing freely now down her face.  
  
"Oh Judy" Lily reached over to wrap her arms around her sister. "Of course Sam loved you"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I wish I knew"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Grace - It's almost like she'd taking his side, she's my mother, his the one who cheated and it's not like I haven't tried. Because I have]  
  
Grace lay on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She'd had the intention of sorting things out with Eli, sitting down and really talking about what was going on, what had happened. But talking to him sometimes made her so angry. She wanted things to be normal between the two of them, she really did. She wanted Eli, her friend back. But she didn't know how to make that happen or if he even wanted that. He'd seemed so hurt when he'd seen Matt that night, but it had been his choice, and she knew it was time for her to move on.  
  
She just wished she knew if Matt was the right guy, because even though she couldn't stop thinking about him, about the way she felt when he had kissed her, she knew he was looking for something serious and she wasn't. And it was time she stopped leading him on and let him know.  
  
[Grace- I wish I knew if it was the right thing to do or not]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Eli we need to talk about this?" Rick yelled at his son who was storming up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Talk about what? The same thing as usual, you trying to run my life? I don't think so dad, I'm going to do this thing and you shouldn't try to stop me"  
  
"I already told you that you're not doing it" Rick yelled.  
  
"And what, your going to tell Lily what she can and can't do, I may be your son, but she'd just your girlfriend, I don't think she'd appreciate that much do you?"  
  
Eli stormed up the stairs and Rick winced as he felt the door slam shut. 


	37. Looking Forward

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. This will be my last chapter for a while, just a few weeks. I need some time to work on the new Gilmore Girls fan fic I just started as well as I haven't had time to update my website for ages so I'm taking some time to do that but I will be back soon.  
  
Chapter 37 | Looking Forward  
  
Matt was waiting for her by her locker Monday morning just as she had expected. Friday night had been awkward to say the least, and to say that they had a lot to talk about was an understatement.  
  
"Hey" Grace said softly when she stood in front of him.  
  
"Hey" Matt said looking her straight in the eye, "we need to talk"  
  
"I know" Grace agreed, "But just not here okay?"  
  
"What do you have first period?" Matt asked, there was no time like the present.  
  
"Gym . . . look I guess I could get out of it and we could go somewhere and talk" Grace offered.  
  
"That would be good" Matt agreed with a small smile, "How about I meet you down by the oval in about 20 minutes.  
  
"Okay" Grace nodded.  
  
[Grace- (Smiles at camera sadly) I know its time to move on. And Matt's a great guy really. I don't know whether things will work out with us because I think he wants something more serious than I do, (tilts head) but I do want to give it a shot, I have to move on sooner or later and here is my chance I guess]  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're joking right?" Coop asked disbelievingly when Eli told him about Lily's offer.  
  
"I'm way serious man, this could be huge" Eli said excitedly.  
  
"So like its definite?" Wink asked a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Well no," Eli admitted, "But she said there's a good chance"  
  
"Shit man, you know, I was beginning to think this thing was going nowhere you know, but this. . . we need to practice man"  
  
Eli laughed; he'd never seen his friend this excited before.  
  
"Hey, their gonna interview us not hear us sing"  
  
"You never know man," Coop laughed clapping Eli on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys?" A usually quiet Ted piped up.  
  
"Yeah man?"  
  
"I was thinking you know, do you remember that new that just opened?"  
  
"Yeah, the under 21's place . . . Remixx"  
  
"Yeah, anyway this Friday is open mic night you know, they want to check out the local talent. They are looking for people to perform or sing or whatever on a regular basis"  
  
Both Eli and Coop turned to Ted "You want us to play?" Coop asked.  
  
"Yeah, if they like us we could line up a regular gig" Ted explained, "A paid gig" he said raising his eyebrows at his friends.  
  
"We don't have anything new" Eli said hesitantly.  
  
"It'll be cool man" Coop agreed with Ted, "How 'bout we practice today? My garage?"  
  
Eli thought of what his father would say when he heard that Eli was planning on going ahead with the magazine interview.  
  
"Yeah man lets do it"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Grace leaned up against the wire fence, making herself comfortable on the grass. Matt lay in front of her on his side.  
  
"You would tell me if there was something still going on between you and Eli?" Matt asked.  
  
Grace looked down at him, 'something between me and Eli' she thought. she shook her head.  
  
"Trust me Matt, nothings going n between me and E. If anything, I just want things to go back to normal between him and I, back when we were friends you know?"  
  
"Then what was the other night about?"  
  
Grace smiled, that she could answer easily. "Eli and Rick don't exactly get along very well. My mum made Eli an offer which Rick didn't agree with so he and Eli fought and Eli stormed out"  
  
"And you went after him?"  
  
"Yeah well maybe it wasn't the best Idea" Grace admitted, "but I wanted to sort things out with him you know? And to let him know if he ever needs to talk about anything . . . I miss being able to talk to him like I used to"  
  
"If it means anything you can talk to me," Matt said quietly.  
  
"I know it's just . . ." Grace trailed off as her eyes met his.  
  
"Look Grace, it's obvious you don't want anything serious and I'm cool with that okay, but I don't know." Matt shook his head, trying to make sense of what he wanted to say.  
  
"That first time I kissed you, you looked so sad staring over at Eli that I couldn't help myself. That second time in the club was no coincidence cause I know you felt it to. I just need to know if there is any chance this is going somewhere?" Matt took a deep breath after his speech.  
  
'I wish I could answer that' Grace thought to herself, 'because I've asked myself the same thing hundreds of times'.  
  
"To be totally honest?' said Grace, "I don't know if its going anywhere. I have a great time hanging out with you but like you said I'm not ready for anything serious yet , but that doesn't mean that I wont be ready in the future" grace finished.  
  
Matt sat up from where he was laying, "So what does this mean?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Friends?" Matt asked offering her his hand.  
  
Grace smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Matt squeezed out, easing away from grace gently.  
  
"For understanding"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi this is Kristy, can I spike to Eli Sammler please?" a women asked when Eli answered the phone that afternoon.  
  
[Eli- (looks at camera with a look of shook) Kristy.THE KRISTY? From the magazine]  
  
"This is Eli"  
  
"Hi Eli, listen Lily told me about your band and how you were interested in doing an interview"  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah" Kristy laughed. "Listen, I was wondering if you guys had a gig booked for anytime soon?"  
  
"A gig?" Eli asked confused.  
  
"yeah, we like to check out an of the bands we feature you know, to make sure they are-"  
  
"-not crap" Eli cut in.  
  
"Well yeah, you could put it that way, so how about it?"  
  
"Well actually we will be playing at Remixx this Friday, it's open mic night"  
  
"Sounds cool, what time?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet? Could I let you know?" Eli smacked himself on the head, idiot.  
  
"That would be great. Give me a call as soon as you know on . . . " Eli took down the number, thanked her then hung up the phone. Grabbing his guitar off the couch he ran upstairs to his room and Grabbed a notepad and pen. He'd suddenly been hit with an idea for a song.  
  
Eli hummed a quick tune before beginning to write.  
  
"I don't ever wanna be like you, I don't want to do the things that you do, I'm not going to listen to a word that you say, because I don't ever want to be you" 


	38. This is the Remixx

+*+ Authors Note: Hey guys, so well I'm back for now. I'll update as often as I can but as usual it'll probably only happen once or twice a week and mainly on the weekend. So um, for now keep reading and reviewing.  
  
***The lyrics used in this chapter are taken from Good Charlotte's song 'The Anthem'.  
  
Chapter 28 | This is the Remixx  
  
"Hey man, we gonna practice or what?" Coop came up to Eli, and wrapped his arm around his neck. It was Wednesday afternoon, the gig was only 2 nights away and Eli was totally freaking out.  
  
"Yeah, listen. I've got something new I've been working on" Eli admitted as they pushed their way into the lunch line.  
  
"Seriously?" Ted asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Yeah, seriously. It's not finished but I thought maybe we could use it Friday night?" Eli grabbed a tray and started loading it.  
  
"Cool, only one prob" Coop said.  
  
Eli grabbed a cartoon of chocolate milk and put it on his almost overflowing tray. "What?"  
  
"Can't practice at my place tonight, the 'rents are like having a party or something"  
  
"Shit" Eli said, as they made their way through the crowded cafeteria.  
  
"What about your mums place?" Ted asked putting his tray down on their usual table.  
  
Eli thought for a moment, his mum shouldn't be home till around 7pm that night. "Yeah I guess that'll be cool" Eli nodded taking the top off his burger and drowning it in ketchup.  
  
Looking across the room her caught sight of Grace, sitting with Felicity and that guy, what was his name?  
  
[Eli - I wonder if she'll be there Friday? With him?]  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"What?" Eli whipped back around to look at his friends.  
  
"I know the burgers taste like shit man, but don't your think that's enough?"  
  
Eli looked down at his burger, which was now covered in what looked like half a bottle of ketchup.  
  
Eli let out a sigh and chucked his napkin on top of his burger, "I wasn't that hungry anyway"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey what's this?" Grace said her eyebrows raised. Taped to her locker, as well as many others in the hallway, was a purple A4 poster.  
  
"I got one this morning" Felicity smiled as she watched Grace pull it off her locker, careful not to rip it.  
  
"It's for that new underage club that's opened" Felicity explained as she watched Grace read the poster, her eyes lighting up with interest.  
  
"It says they are having an open mic night tomorrow" Grace said excitedly, "You wanna go?"  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and Matt"  
  
Grace untied her jumper from around her waste and shoved it into the back of her locker, "Sounds cool, what time are you guys going?"  
  
"We'll pick you up at around 7:30 okay?" Felicity flinched as Grace slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Yeah okay".  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's a new day  
  
But it all feels old,  
  
It's a good life,  
  
That's what I'm told,  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same..."  
  
"Whoa guys hang on" Eli stopped singing at the end of the first verse.  
  
"What's up man?"  
  
"You were late on that last riff" Eli said flatly, wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"I was late? You were early man"  
  
Eli shook his head and picked up his guitar again, "Whatever man, we gotta get this right okay"  
  
"Yeah, relax, it'll be cool, a'right?"  
  
"Lets just try it again"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grace opened her closet door and surveyed its contents.  
  
[Grace - How could it be that I have nothing to wear?]  
  
Grabbing a handful of clothes hangers she tossed a pile of clothing on her bed and starting sorting through it. Making a pile of maybes on her chair and chucking the 'definite no's' on the floor behind her.  
  
'I don't even know why you are so worried' Grace thought to herself as she discarded a pale green v-neck top on the floor, 'You guys aren't going out remember?'  
  
"Hmmm" Grace pondered out loud, holding a black halter neck against her. Across the front it said 'Life's A bitch' in bright red. Practically brand new she had bought it when she first meet Carla, before she'd learnt to stand up for herself and to try and stop being someone she was not.  
  
[Grace - That's exactly what I need tonight - to be someone I'm usually not. I know Matt and I agreed to be friends but being around him, it's still kinda weird.]  
  
Grace pulled her 3-quarter top off and pulled on the halter, its red message standing out clearly in the mirror.  
  
[Grace - Yep, this is exactly what you need]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey man! Careful with the guitar . . ."  
  
"You guys are on in20"  
  
"Where is she?" Eli said, pacing the room nervously.  
  
"She'll be here man" Coop assured him, gulping down a mouthful of water.  
  
"She was supposed to be here," Eli barely paused to look at his watch, "Ten minutes ago"  
  
"Relax man"  
  
"Excuse me?" Eli turned around when he heard a female voice behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" Eli turned around. In front of him stood a woman in her mid twenties. Wearing a knee length black skirt and a white shirt she looked as if she'd just come from work.  
  
"I'm looking for an Eli Sammler?"  
  
"Yeah that me"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kristy from -"  
  
"Yeah we know who you are" Coop came up behind Eli and stuck out his hand, "I'm Coop, it's great to meet you" he said loudly.  
  
"How long till you guys go on?" Kristy asked, laughing at the bands enthusiasm.  
  
"About 15 minutes" Eli smiled nervously and offered her a drink.  
  
"I'm fine really"  
  
"So how's this going to work?" asked Wink as he and Ted joined the other 3.  
  
"Well basically, you guys get up there and show me what you've got and we'll speak later"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Girl you look fine!" Felicity let out an appreciative whistle when Grace hopped into the car.  
  
"I do, don't I?" Grace said confidently, and then laughed at the slightly surprised look on her friends face.  
  
"Hey how you doing?" She smiled at Matt as he turned around. Then blushed when she felt his eyes linger over her clothes.  
  
"You look good" he said, holding her gaze.  
  
Grace looked away, breaking their eye contact.  
  
"So are you ready?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Ready for what?" Grace shot back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Coming up next Anti-Inflammatory!" The DJ announced over the screaming crowd.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Grace asked, turning to Felicity.  
  
[Grace - No way . . .]  
  
"Hear what?" Felicity answered, a clueless look on her face.  
  
[Grace - Your imagining things girl. Come on, you're here to have some fun]  
  
"You girls want a drink?" Matt offered from the other side of Grace. Apart from their short conversation in the car the two hadn't said anything since.  
  
Grace shook her head and told herself that she was imagining things. "Ah yeah, that would be great"  
  
"Be right back"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay guys this is it" Eli said nervously, as they made their way onstage.  
  
"Ready"  
  
Eli nodded.  
  
"One, two, three"  
  
"It's a new day  
  
But it all feels old,  
  
It's a good life,  
  
That's what I'm told,  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same..."  
  
Grace stared at the stage in shock. Of all the places for them to be it had to be here.  
  
[Grace - I should have known (stares at camera with wry smile)]  
  
"And my high school  
  
It felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell,  
  
A penitentiary  
  
My time spent there, it only made me see"  
  
"Grace! Isn't that . . . Eli?" Felicity said, nudging her best friend with shock. "It sure is!"  
  
"That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
And I don't ever wanna,  
  
I don't ever wanna be"  
  
"I never knew he was so good!" Felicity said, still in shock. Looking at the gorgeous guy who stood on stage in front of them.  
  
"Neither did I" Grace admitted, surveying the wild crowd who were really getting into the song.  
  
"You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You..  
  
Don't wanna be you"  
  
Eli looked out at the room of screaming teenagers. He couldn't believe just how well the crowd were responding.  
  
"Go to college,  
  
A university  
  
Get a real job"  
  
That's what they said to me  
  
But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by  
  
And just do my time  
  
Out of step while  
  
They all get in line  
  
I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind  
  
Searching the crowd he came across a familiar face. Standing there, staring up at him on stage she looked so beautiful, so familiar and yet different at the same time.  
  
[Eli - I guess everyone has to change at some stage]  
  
"Do you really wanna be like them?  
  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
  
I don't ever wanna be"  
  
Matt stood next to Grace and watched her watch Eli.  
  
[Matt- Damn she looks hot tonight]  
  
"You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be you"  
  
When Grace's eyes meet Eli's she smiled. She'd never seen him having quite so much fun before. He looked amazing and confident and she couldn't have been happier for him.  
  
She waved at him when he smiled back at her  
  
"Shake it once, that's fine  
  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again"  
  
[Eli- I don't get how after everything, she can still (looks at camera confused) she can still smile at me as if everything is okay. (Looks at camera thoughtfully) But maybe its because for once in my life- I feel as if it is]  
  
Eli threw himself into the last verse, put all the anger, and hopelessness he had been feeling the last few months into the song. He only wished his father had been there to see him. And to hear the words which had taken him so long to make sense of.  
  
"You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem...!"  
  
Eli breathed deeply when the song finished.  
  
[Eli - One day I will show him. That I can be what I want to be. I can make something of myself. But my own way, not his] 


	39. Screw It Suceeding

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates but I've been working on finishing my other fan fic and updating my website crazybeautifulcelebrities.cjb.net.  
  
- Lyrics used in this chapter are from Sum41's song 'Thanks for nothing'  
  
Chapter 39 | Screw It / Suceeding  
  
Eli slid his key into the lock and unlocked the front door to his house. Opening the door slowly he carried his guitar into the hallway and set it down on the floor, leaning up against the wall of the hallway.  
  
He eased the door closed then stiffened as the door gave a resounding click.  
  
It was three am on Saturday morning and Eli had only just gotten home from the gig at Remixx, three hours after his curfew.  
  
Once the guys had finished their set the crowd had gone wild and Eli and the guys had decided to hang around for awhile. That was five hours ago and now all Eli wanted to do was get upstairs and crash out. Unfortunately for him that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.  
  
Satisfied that no one had heard Eli picked his guitar back up and made his way quietly up the stairs, being careful on the fourth one which he knew would squeak, and stepping over the second last one which would let out a sort of moan.  
  
He was just opening his door when his father Rick walked out of his bedroom.  
  
[Rick - (Rubs eyes wearily) Eli?]  
  
"Eli?" Rick asked, half asleep.  
  
"Uh Yeah?"  
  
[Eli - (Stares at camera with wide eyes) Busted!]  
  
"Your mum rang earlier, call her back tomorrow okay?"  
  
[Eli - (Stands alone in large empty room, head in hands) Maybe . . .]  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"And Eli?" Rick tugged at the waist of his boxer shorts.  
  
Just when Eli had thought he could relax. "I need you to look after Jessie tomorrow morning okay, I have to work"  
  
Eli let out a sigh of relief; "Yeah sure" he'd agree to anything as long as he wasn't grounded.  
  
"Thanks" Rick, seemingly to have forgotten what he had initially gotten up for in the first place went back into his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So do you want to dance?" Grace smiled at the gorgeous guy standing in front of her, his jet - black hair spiked up, with his jeans that were just tight enough to show off his incredible ass.  
  
"Sure" Grace agreed, and blushed when he noticed her staring.  
  
"Did I tell you that you look good tonight?" he asked offering his arm and she took it happily.  
  
Grace tilted her head at him, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah you did"  
  
"Well I was wrong," he laughed at the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Girl you look hot!"  
  
Grace rolled over, burrowing herself deeper into the softness of the doona.  
  
Grace stopped still and looked at him warningly. She was flattered sure, but she thought they had worked this out already.  
  
"Relax" Matt assured her with a smile, "from a friends point of view okay?"  
  
"Okay" Grace forced a smile back on her face and followed him onto the crowded dance floor.  
  
"Grace . . . hey Grace . . . time to wake up"  
  
"Hmm . . . go away" Grace proceeded to ignore the voice calling to call and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
"All right then, have it the hard way" Grace heard a familiar laugh.  
  
[Grace - (rubs eyes wearily) what the hell . . . Matt?]  
  
[Matt - She looks so cute lying there asleep (guilty smile)]  
  
"What . . .Matt?" Grace mumbled but didn't move.  
  
Grace felt the doona being whipped away from her, and jumped up suddenly cold. "Morning!" grace looked up into the familiar face of Matt.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Get dressed, I'll explain downstairs" Grace wiped her hand across her eyes; shaking her head she pushed any thoughts of the night before from her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, open the door!" Jessie muttered under her breath, she'd been banging on her brother Eli's door for the past few minutes but he hadn't heard her over his guitar. Either that or he was just choosing to ignore her.  
  
"Eli!" Jessie yelled, banging on the door. Like expected she received no reply.  
  
"Hi Kristy?" Jessie said into the phone she held,  
  
"Yes" the girl on the other end of the phone answered.  
  
"Sorry but it looks as if Eli has gone out" Jessie used the first excuse that came to her head; it wasn't the first time she'd had to lie to a girl for Eli.  
  
"Okay, would you get him to give me a call? It's important okay"  
  
"Sure. I'll let him know as soon as he gets back" clicking the phone off Jessie snorted, "Important? Yeah right, that's what they all say". Walking back down stairs she chucked the cordless phone on the kitchen table and slumped down on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean she had to work?" Grace questioned when Matt explained his sister's absence.  
  
"Your dad rang. Apparently some girl called Cara rang in sick this morning . . . Flick didn't want to work but he offered her double time so she went in"  
  
Noticing the disappointment on her face he smiled, "Hey, don't look so disappointed"  
  
Grace swallowed her mouthful of toast, "it's not that, It's just that we had the whole day planned out but that's cool, it's been awhile since I had a day to just relax in front on the TV, me and Felicity can go shopping anytime"  
  
"Hey, no way! I talked to Flick, we're going to meet her for lunch at the restaurant at 1:00pm, so hurry up and eat. We are going shopping!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "All I know is I heard this all before  
  
Reality's a bore  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake  
  
Well I can't bring myself to  
  
Do what you want me to  
  
This is who we are and nothings gonna change. Nothings gonna change" Once Eli was sure that he hadn't been busted coming in late by his father he had crashed out on his bed almost immediately. Considering he felt so tired though he slept restlessly, bit and pieces of song lyrics tossing around in his head. "I can't take part in the businessman illusion  
  
I'll take my chance in the real world confusion,  
Don't blame us who do we trust when they're so dishonest  
  
No patience this nations obsessed with exploitation  
  
Lying denying surrounds me" So after about 6 hours of restless sleep he had finally gotten up. It was now 2pm and Eli had been working on one song for ages, trying to get it perfect. "Dont think you can ignore us  
  
Dont tell me that we're to blame  
  
don't pick our future for us  
  
Or act like were the same" The gig had been great last night, the crowd had loved them. It was totally unreal. It was like something Eli had never experienced before. Sure he'd played other gigs before, but he felt like so much had been riding on the past night, if they got the interview it would be great exposure. It made him feel as if he wasn't a total idiot, as if he could succeed at something if he really wanted to. He could do it on his own without the help of anyone else, especially not his father and he didn't need Grace there to hold his hand. The band was going to get that interview, he could just feel it. 'Things are looking up' Eli thought to himself with a smile. He was going to prove his father wrong, "Screw school!" Eli yelled, flopping back on his bed. "Its not as if I'll ever be a doctor or anything. Who'd want to when I could be doing what I love everyday". 


	40. Starting Over

Authors Note: I finally finished my Trory fan fic so now I'll have more time for this one. I plan on wrapping up this season shortly (TaintedLove, I know I'm stealing you idea) but I will be writing a season two. I'm not sure how many chapters will be left, but yeah, I've been writing this for over 6 months and I feel its time for Eli and Grace to move onto the next stage of their lives. Chapter 40 | Starting Over "I don't know, I think they are a bit tight?" Grace said hesitantly as she walked out of the change rooms. Matt smiled at her awkwardness. [Matt- that's what I love about her. The fact that she can be so irresistibly cute without knowing it] "Turn around!" "Do I have to?" Grace groaned but turned around slowly. "Do these make my butt look big?" she asked, temporarily forgetting whom she was there with. Matt gave her and appreciative once over, "No, um. Your butt looks great" Matt laughed when she blushed. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just asked that!" she said, her hand flying to cover her face. [Grace - (looks shyly at camera) I cannot believe I just said that! It's amazing how comfortable I feel around him. You know. Especially after everything that happened but I almost forgot who he was and to tell you the truth it feels great to just be able to relax around him] Matt just laughed and pushed her back in the direction of the change rooms. "Now what about finding one of those sexy little tops to match," he joked, ducking as she tried to hit him on the shoulder.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Jess! What happened to the leftover pizza?" Eli called out to his sister from the kitchen. It was 1pm and Eli had reluctantly emerged from his room to ease the growing pains in his stomach. Or in other words, he was hungry.  
  
"Dad ate it for breakfast" Jessie answered from where she lay sprawled on the couch.  
  
Eli muttered something undecipherable underneath his breath.  
  
[Eli- (shrugs shoulders)]  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" Eli asked, shutting the fridge and running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," his sister answered, not even looking up from the TV.  
  
"How about we go to Johnny's for a pizza, my shout?" Eli asked feeling generous.  
  
Jessie finally looked up with a remotely interested look on her face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really, is that so hard to believe?" Eli asked slightly defensively.  
  
"No" Jessie shook her head with a smile, standing up, "last night must have been one hell of a night though" she said laughing at the shocked look on her brothers face.  
  
"What? You don't think I didn't hear you coming in that late? Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Grace I hate to interrupt your fun and everything" Matt laughed as Grace tried on a black wide rimed hat, which was way to big for her, "but I've been starving for the past half hour"  
  
Grace shook her head, "why didn't you just say something?" she asked as she put the hat back on top of the others.  
  
"Well you were having so much fun" Matt smiled, "I couldn't bear to tear you away"  
  
"So what time did you say we would meet Felicity for lunch?" Grace asked, looking at her watch.  
  
Matt looked at his own watch before answering, "In about twenty minutes actually. "How often do the buses leave?" he asked as they walked out the mall.  
  
"Every 10 minutes" Grace said without hesitation. She knew all the joys of catching the bus.  
  
"Here's our bus!" Matt pointed at one which was heading their way, "Come on or we'll miss it" Matt started to run, grabbing Graces hand and pulling her after him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "We could always go to Lily's restaurant" Jessie suggested to her downcast brother. After arriving at Johnny's only minutes before it was obvious they'd be waiting for an hour before they would be seated. The line was so long it was spilling out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Eli looked across the road, at the restaurant that his fathers, girlfriend owned with her ex- husband.  
  
[Eli - Its all so complicated (laughs) and why not chuck in the fact that my fathers girlfriend is also the mother of my ex girlfriend, but her mothers ex husband, my ex girlfriends father does not know about it (shakes head)]  
  
"I don't know Jess" Eli said hesitantly, it wasn't that he didn't want to go; he just wasn't in the mood for bumping into grace or Lily that day. Especially after Grace had seen him perform at Remixx the night before.  
  
"Come on E, Grace isn't working today anyway," Jessie, said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
Eli turned to his sister in surprise. "What makes you think I was thinking about Grace?" he said, a defensive look on his face.  
  
His sister laughed, "'Cause you always get that spaced out look whenever her name is mentioned, and you're doing that now. What happened between you guys anyway?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What makes you think something happened?" Eli asked suspiciously.  
  
[Eli - how could she know? We were so careful not to let anything slip (looks at camera worriedly)]  
  
"A sister knows these things," Jessie said with a sly smile and Eli just raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Alright, alright" Jessie laughed, "It really wasn't that hard to figure out really. I mean you guys have been avoiding each other for the past three months or so and whenever dad and Lily want us to all get together either you or Grace make some excuse to be somewhere else. I'm just surprised Dad and Lily haven't noticed anything" Jessie said with a pointed look.  
  
"It was nothing really" Eli shrugged, "but since when did you get so smart anyway," he laughed, wrapping his arm around his sister's neck.  
  
Jessie laughed and tried to pull away but Eli wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Come on" he nodded his head in the direction of the restaurant across the road, "let's go eat"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Flick, you ready for lunch or what?" Matt called out to his sister as he walked into the restaurant, Grace by his side. His sister glanced up from where she was wiping down a table.  
  
"I thought you said 1 o' clock?" Flick scolded him, her brother was known for being late.  
  
Matt pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was 20 past 1.  
  
"Hey" Grace smiled as her best friend walked up to them.  
  
"Sorry about this morning" her friend apologized, "but they offered me double time and you know how long I've been saving for that gorgeous dress at Chandelle's."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah" Grace laughed. It was true; Felicity had had her formal dress picked out for the past few months already. Luckily though Flick knew someone who worked at the store and offered to keep the dress on hold for her until the week of the formal or she'd never have been able to pay for it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but are we gonna eat or what?" Matt jumped in.  
  
The two girls laughed, "How did you put up with him?" Flick said shaking her head at Grace as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Actually, it was nothing like I expected" Grace admitted, gesturing to the bags in her hand. "I had fun and even managed to buy a few things"  
  
Felicity looked back and forth between the two with a small smile, "I was really surprised when Matt offered to go out with you instead" she said leaning over a whispering in felicity's ear so her brother couldn't hear.  
  
Grace stopped still in surprise.  
  
[Grace - I could have sworn Matt said it was felicity's idea]  
  
"He told me it was your idea" Grace whispered back as matt caught up to them.  
  
"What are you girls whispering about?" Matt asked curiously. He had noticed they had stopped talking the minute he had caught up.  
  
Felicity looked over at her friend's confused face. "Nothing" she shook her head, "now come on, let's eat"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Grace you're not going to believe this" Felicity said urgently as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Believe what?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear.  
  
"Look over there" Grace's friend tried to point, without being noticed.  
  
"Oh my god, what is he doing here" she whispered back, slightly panicked.  
  
"I don't know, it looks like his having lunch," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Matt squeezed in between them, carrying his plate loaded with a burger and fries.  
  
"Let's go say hello" Matt suggested.  
  
"No way" Grace shook her head furiously.  
  
"Come on Grace, Matt's right" Felicity agreed with her brother. "You guys need to sort things out once and for all, now I'm going over there" her friend warned, "and you can either stay over here on your own or come with us" she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Grace sighed, "Yeah yeah, okay"  
  
[AT THE SAME TIME]  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't working today" Eli exclaimed, staring across the room.  
  
"What?" Jessie followed his line of vision and then smiled.  
  
"She must be doing an extra shift or something" she shrugged.  
  
Eli looked over at his sister suspiciously, "did you plan this?" he asked.  
  
"No way" Jessie shook her head, "but seeing as she's walking over here with her friends why don't you invite them to join us"  
  
"Jessie no," Eli said warningly.  
  
"Come on Eli, it's been like three months. Don't you think it's time to move on and sort things out?"  
  
Eli stared at Grace thoughtfully; "yeah I guess your right" he nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, you were great last night" Felicity said when they reached the booth where Eli and Jessie were sitting.  
  
Eli ducked his head, "Thanks" he said, avoiding grace. "Hi Grace" Jessie said happily, "I thought you weren't supposed to be working today?" she asked.  
  
Grace laughed, "Actually I'm not, and we just can't stay away from this place, can we?" Grace laughed, bumping Matt's hip with his.  
  
"So I heard the band got a regular gig at remix?" Grace asked Eli tentatively. Eli finally looked up, allowing his eyes to meet hers for the first time.  
  
"Yeah" he said with a small smile, shaking his head. "I couldn't believe it" Standing up he offered his hand to matt that shook it.  
  
"Listen man I'm really sorry about last time" Eli said as a way of apology.  
  
"Its cool man, I've forgotten about it already"  
  
"Why don't you guys join us?" Jessie offered, gesturing for them to sit down.  
  
Grace shook her head, "I don't know" she said hesitantly, looking over at Eli.  
  
Eli noticed the look on her face and smiled. "It's fine really." Eli stepped aside and Felicity slide into the booth, Grace and Matt slipped in next to Jessie.  
  
Grace looked across at Eli awkwardly, and then looked back down at the table.  
  
[Grace - It's one thing to say it's time to move on, it's another to actually do so]  
  
[Eli - She looks so (shrugs) so awkward, or nervous (shakes head). And it's my fault]  
  
"So Eli, I never knew you had a band" Matt asked, desperate to end the silence.  
  
"Yeah well, you know" Eli shrugged, "it's not much but" Eli trailed off, he'd always been proud of the fact that he and the guys had their own band. But it had been so long since they had a regular gig that it felt weird knowing that now they did.  
  
"Not much?" Jessie laughed, "And that's why Lily's magazine want's to interview you?" Jessie said, not noticing the downcast look that came over Eli's face.  
  
"Well actually I don't think that going to work out" Eli spoke, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Why not?" Grace asked concerned.  
  
"Kristy said she'd call to make some arrangement but never did" he said toying with a salt packet. "Kristy?" Jessie asked, recognizing the name.  
  
"Yeah" Eli nodded, ripping the packet open.  
  
"Actually, someone called Kristy rang this morning" Jessie said smiling as Eli's head snapped up in shock.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"Whoa, relax. You were in your room but didn't hear me when I knocked. So I told her I'd pass on the message"  
  
Eli took in a deep breath, "why didn't you just knock louder?"  
  
"I did" Jessie rolled her eyes at Grace, "You know how he gets when he plays his guitar"  
  
Grace laughed and Eli glared at his sister for a moment. Then his expression relaxed.  
  
"She really rang huh"  
  
"Yeah she did"  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them and they turned around.  
  
"Are you ready to order yet?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for lunch" Grace called out to Matt as he and Felicity left.  
  
"No problem" Matt laughed.  
  
Grace looked over at Eli and Jessie who stood next to her, "Thanks for offering me a lift" she said with a smile. After they had ordered the ice had been broken and they had all talked pretty much non stop for nearly 2 hours.  
  
"Yeah well, we might even come in and say hi to your mum for a while if you don't mind" Eli asked and Grace looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yeah sure, she'd like that" Grace nodded and looked at her watch, "but if we don't get there soon we are going to miss her, she starts work in an hour"  
  
"We'd better go then, the cars parked just down there"  
  
***Sorry for taking so long to update but here's and extra long chapter to keep you going! 


	41. Thank you

Authors Note: Just a quick, if not boring chapter to tied you over.  
  
Chapter 41 | Thankyou  
  
"Ah hem" the principle of Uptown Sinclair High cleared his voice as he walked to the podium. There was a smattering of hushed voices and not so quite groans from the students, which filled the room.  
  
The principle raised his hand to signal silence, and then cleared his voice again before everyone was finally quite.  
  
"Well as I am sure you are all quite aware, the school year is drawing to a close. No I'm not going to give you all a lecture about how important the next fours weeks are for you seniors as I know you have heard it before but what I will say is that it is never to late. Many of you I am sure can't wait till the school year is over, you don't particularly care how well do you or not. But for many of you the next few weeks are going to be one of the hardest times in your life. It might seem scary and it is, it may seem nerve racking and stressful and yes it is. But as long as you come out of the end knowing you have done you best, and stayed true to yourself, you will succeed. I can guarantee you that. Thankyou"  
  
There was polite applause from the seniors as the principle stepped down and the vice principal took his place. Grace looked over at Matt who was sitting next to her, pretending to gag. Laughing she shook her head at him, which only caused him to gag even more.  
  
Felicity looked across at her brother and her best friend, who were laughing so hard tears were running down Graces face. "I thought you to promised to behave" she scolded them jokingly, shaking her finger at them.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Someone whispered from behind them and they turned around to see one of the teachers glaring at them from up the back.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Some people" Matt muttered, poking grace in the side and sending her off into another fit of laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You joking" Coop exclaimed, looking at his friend who was staring at him seriously. "You are joking, aren't you?" he asked again.  
  
Eli's face cracked into a huge smile; "I am totally serious" he nodded, slapping his friend on the back. "She want's us to go in on Thursday, so she can interview us and get a few photos and stuff"  
  
"Aright!" Coop laughed, "I can't believe this man, what did your old man say?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet, and I'm not planning to" Eli said bitterly, despite the excited look on his mates face. "Shit, his gonna go off" Coop said.  
  
"Yeah well" Eli shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "Stuff it, you know? This is my chance - our chance" Eli corrected himself, "to do something right. To succeed. And if he's going to try and stop me then fuck it. I don't give a shit" Eli spoke harshly, his voice filled with anger. "It wouldn't hurt him to once let me do what I want to do with my life would it?"  
  
Coop looked kinda stunned at his friend's outburst. "Sorry man"  
  
"Nothing you can do" Eli slammed the door to his locker, causing several heads to look his way. "This is one thing he isn't going to stuff up"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Table for two" Grace asked the young couple in front of her with a smile.  
  
They nodded as a way of answer, to busy staring into each other's eyes.  
  
[Grace - (Spaced out look) They look so much in love (shakes head with wistful look on face) I know I had my chance]  
  
"Right this way" Grace gestured for the couple to follow her.  
  
"Smoking or non smoking?"  
  
"Non smoking thanks, my girlfriends asthmatic" The guy said pointedly.  
  
"No problem, here you go" grace quickly wiped the table over before the couple sat down at a table as far away from the smoking area as possible.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Umm," The girl looked over at her boyfriend who took her hand across the table and smiled back lovingly, "Just a bottle of water thanks"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Grace honey, do you mind coming into the kitchen for a moment"  
  
"Sure Dad, just let me take this out to table 5" Grace answered, hurrying back into the crowded restaurant.  
  
"So what's up?" Grace asked, returning to the kitchen minutes later.  
  
"Well actually there's something I want to talk to you about"  
  
"Okay" Grace answered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you know things have been really busy here lately, and with school holidays coming up in only a few weeks it's just going to get worse" Jake started.  
  
Grace looked a Jake with a bored look on her face, "And?"  
  
"And you mother hasn't been able to put in as much time here as expected"  
  
"That's not her fault you know, it isn't easy having to work two jobs at the same time" Grace jumped in defensively.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I'm not blaming her. I just think it's time that I got someone else in here full time to help run the place"  
  
[Grace - (blank look) And his telling me this because?]  
  
"And what does my mum think about it?" Grace asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well that's the thing; I'm not quite sure how to tell her"  
  
"And you want me to talk to her" Grace asked, realisation dawning.  
  
"Not exactly" Jake shook his head. "Just umm, I guess you know" deep breath, "maybe you could just drop a few hints around the place about how busy it's gotten. She'll listen to you"  
  
[Grace - In other words, he's asking me to do his dirty work]  
  
"I dunno" Grace shook her head unsurely.  
  
"Come on Grace. You know how stubborn your mother can be. There's no way she'll agree if I suggest it"  
  
Grace let out a deep sigh, "yeah I guess"  
  
"So you'll do it," Jake asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah" she nodded grudgingly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jess, do you mind cleaning up a bit?" Rick asked his daughter, who let out a small sigh. "But dad, its Eli's turn" she protested, staring over at her brother who shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me," Eli laughed, "it was his suggestion," he pointed at his father.  
  
"Eli can do it tomorrow, okay" Jessie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yep, like I haven't heard that one before" grudgingly she rose from the table.  
  
"E? Can I talk to you a minute?" Rick cornered Eli as he was leaving the kitchen.  
  
[Eli - (look of shock on face) There is absolutely no way he could have found out yet (looks down) unless Lily told him]  
  
"Ah yeah I guess" he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Lily told me that you and Jess stopped by the other day," Rick said casually.  
  
[Eli - (lets out deep breath) I thought (shakes head)]  
  
"Ah yeah, we bumped into Grace at the restaurant and I offered her a lift home" Eli said, leaning back against the wall, wondering where the conversation was headed.  
  
"So you two are . . ." Rick raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? No!" Eli exclaimed, "We're just-" he shoved his hands into his pockets, unable to complete the sentence.  
  
[Eli - Friends? Are we really, because the other afternoon I felt so relaxed. Just Grace, Jessie and I hanging out and chillin' with some music and shit. It just felt so . . normal]  
  
"I'm glad" Rick smiled, "Lily and I were getting worried that you'd never work things out"  
  
"Well, I guess we have. I mean, it may still take a while but it's getting easier," Eli admitted to his father.  
  
"So then would you agree to have dinner, all of us, next Friday?"  
  
"Well, um. Sure" Eli shrugged. "But um, just remember the bands playing at Remixx so I can't stay late okay"  
  
Rick chose to ignore his son's last comment, not at all pleased with the news of Eli's band scoring a regular gig at the club.  
  
"So I'll tell Lily you'll be there"  
  
"Yeah sure" Eli nodded, and then turned to head upstairs to his room.  
  
"Oh and Eli" Rick stopped him.  
  
Eli turned around slowly, "thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know it couldn't have been easy" 


	42. Dirty Work

Authors Note: I think I've just gotten to a stage in writing this story when things are a bit bleh (its okay, laugh if you want!). I haven't been updating as often as I should and storylines seem to be getting a bit dull so sorry about that. I'll be writing as much as possible over the next couple of weeks and trying to get the story back on track again and a bit more exciting . . . lol . . . so until then hopefully you keep reading and bear with me.  
  
Chapter 42 | Dirty work  
  
"So how was your afternoon" Lily asked brightly after Grace got into the car.  
  
Grace let out a groan as she stretched out her legs and reached for the seat belt.  
  
"That bad?" Lily asked, turning the key in the ignition and shifting the car into gear.  
  
"Ouch!" Grace exclaimed having caught her finger in the belt buckle. "Don't ask" she said shaking her head.  
  
"Okay" lily nodded, checking in the review mirror before pulling out onto the road.  
  
"Well no, actually to answer you question my afternoon was shit!" Grace said fiercely.  
  
"Grace!" Lily looked at her daughter shocked.  
  
"Well it was" Grace said defensively, avoiding her mothers eyes. "First of all Cara calls in sick yet again so I spent the morning hurrying around, waiting table and trying to get someone in to replace her. And then the dishwasher broke down just after lunch so I spent most of the afternoon washing dishes. Oh and the new guy, Paul? Complete idiot!" Grace let out in a rush.  
  
"Whoa Grace calm down" Lily said, staring at her daughter. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Lily said calmly, pulling up at a red light.  
  
Grace let out a snort, "you weren't there"  
  
Lily ran her hands through her head, "We've been through this before Grace. You know I've been busier than I expected-"  
  
"I know, I know" grace nodded, avoiding her mothers eyes, "it's just that it's been so busy lately . . . and I" Grace shook her head, "I dunno"  
  
"And where was your father all this time?"  
  
Grace let out a short laugh, "Working the bar; his the only one legal" she said flippantly with a shrug.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli lay on his bead, staring at his ceiling covered in Beck and Radio Head posters.  
  
[Eli - I you would have asked me just a few months ago where I thought my future would lie I would have said I had no idea. Sure, I've always wanted to be in a band you know, play my guitar but I never thought that was possible. But now . . . the bands back on track, we have our first permanent gig in like forever and this article will be great exposure (turns around in circle) but then if he finds out. (pause) When he finds out (defiant look) he can't stop me. Would it hurt him to ever be happy for me?]  
  
Eli let out a frustrated groan. "One day I will make it" he said softly, "with or without his support".  
  
Eli closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then forced himself to sit up. Looking at his digital clock he let out yet another groan. It was 9:30pm already and he hadn't even started on his Math homework.  
  
Eli looked over at his desk where his books sat in a pile. Standing up he grabbed his chair and sat down. Reaching for his math text book he looked at the cover for several moments before opening it.  
  
[Eli - This stuff . . . shakes head . . . it never really makes sense to me. My teacher says it's my own fault for not paying attention in class (smiles) maybe they are right. (nods head grudgingly) of course they are right, teachers always are]  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Zoë! I was watching that" Grace yelled at her sister who had just changed the station on the TV.  
  
"No you weren't" Zoë snapped, "You were reading a magazine"  
  
Grace looked down in the magazine in her hands and sighed, her sister was right but she wasn't about to admit it.  
  
"Mum! Zoë changed the TV station without asking!" Grace called out to Lily who was in the kitchen.  
  
Lily got up from the kitchen table with a sigh and walked slowly into the lounge room to see her two daughters fighting over the remote control.  
  
"Zoë it's 10 o' clock, you have school tomorrow so I think it's time you went to sleep"  
  
"But Mum!!! That's not fair"  
  
"Zoë, no arguments okay. It took me ages to wake you up this morning for school" Lily said warningly as Zoë got up slowly from the floor and dragged herself towards her room.  
  
Once she had left Lily sat down next to Grace on the couch. "So I never really got a chance to ask you about the other day" lily said conversationally.  
  
Grace looked down at her magazine then threw it on the coffee table. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Eli and Jessie coming over. Not that I mind" Lily jumped in quickly, "it's just that it's good to see you two working things out"  
  
"Your not about to give me some big speech are you?" Grace asked with a hint of a smiled.  
  
Lily laughed and leaned back into the couch, "Actually no. But I have asked Rick, Eli and Jessie over for dinner on Friday night" she announced.  
  
"Oh"  
  
[Grace - I know Eli is making an effort to be nice, and for things to get back to (turns away from camera with sad smile). But, what if this isn't what he wants?]  
  
"What? Just Oh?" Lily asked her daughter curiously.  
  
Grace shook her head, forcing herself to smile, "Nah, It'll be good. I'm looking forward to it, really" she assured her mother.  
  
[Grace - I just hope Eli feels the same way]  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up after school?" Lily offered Grace as she dropped her off at school the following morning.  
  
"Actually, Dad offered to pick me up. He needs Felicity and I to work this afternoon" Grace said avoiding her mothers eyes. She didn't feel good manipulating her mother as she was, but it was true, Jake did need them to work this afternoon.  
  
"But honey, you worked last night . . . wasn't the deal that you didn't work more than one night in a row"  
  
Grace sighed and undid her belt, "I know, but his just been really busy and there's no one else to work. Plus we are getting paid extra so I don't mind, really" She nodded her head unconvincingly.  
  
Lily started the car up, "well okay, but just tonight" she finally agreed. "But I'll be talking to your father about this okay. We both agreed that your first priority is on your work"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car, "yeah okay" she shrugged, "at least I earning my own money" she said pointedly, leaning on the open car door.  
  
"Grace, don't start okay. I don't want you working more than every second night and that's it, now go or you'll be late"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So if anyone asks I'm working tonight?" Felicity asked making sure she understood what her friend was asking.  
  
Grace nodded, "thank you so much" she said, checking her reflection quickly in the mirror before closing her locker door.  
  
"Okay, just let me get this straight" her friend started, "your dad wants you, to drop hints to your mother and you agreed because?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Grace let out a deep sigh, "Argh . . .please don't" she shook her head, "It's just that he is right, we do need more help . . . and there is no way my mum would agree if she thought it was his idea"  
  
"Whatever" her friend said, throwing her hands up, "all I know is you shouldn't let your father use you like that, and you shouldn't be agreeing to do his dirty work for him " 


	43. Sorting things out

Chapter 43 | Sorting things out  
  
"So your mother gave me a call this morning" Jake approached his daughter as she walked into the back room of the restaurant.  
  
"So?" Grace said with a shrug, opening her locker she shoved her bag inside.  
  
"So?" Jake looked at his daughter with wide eyes, noticing her less than enthusiastic tone of voice. "So, she has agreed to hire some more people to help out around here".  
  
"That's great" Grace answered, but Jake could tell from her tone of voice she didn't really mean it.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Grace asked unconvincingly. She walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair back in a high pony tail, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Grace, I know there is something bothering you, you can talk to me if you need to, you know that don't you?"  
  
Grace turned reluctantly to face her father, "You know what's bothering me? You said when you came back that it would be different this time, no more lies remember?" Grace said seriously, "and at first I wanted nothing to do with you, after all you just left us, no explanation. It took a while for me to realize that I couldn't hate you forever, and it took me longer to realize that I didn't in fact hate you ever" Grace stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Honey" Jake said quietly, cutting in.  
  
"No, just listen to me. If someone would have told me a year ago that you would be back in my life I would have laughed, let alone the fact that you and mum are running a restaurant together and that I am working for you. And someone said something to me that helped me understand why I felt so bad about what you asked me to do . . ." Grace paused as shook her head as her father opened his mouth again to speak.  
  
"I was doing your dirty work Jake, I was lying for you to my own mother, I was asking my friends to lie for me, because you asked me too, and I don't want to do that. I don't want to lie for you, after all it's what led to you leaving in the first place, and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to feel as if I hate you again, because that will happen if you leave, if you continue to lie, so please, don't get me involved. I won't lie for you again."  
  
"Grace, sweetie, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way" Jake said with a concerned look on his face, taking a step closer to his daughter he spoke "No matter what happens" he shook his head, "I won't ever leave again. And I can't begin to explain just how bad I feel that I ever left in the first place, and I'm not going to try. But honey, you know I love you, and I promise I won't ever ask you to lie for me again. I realised yesterday that was a mistake and I explained everything to Lily when she rang me this morning"  
  
"You did?" Grace turned to her father with a look of doubt. He nodded, "Now you better get out there" he said gesturing to the door, "Cara also rang me this afternoon to inform that that she won't be back. She's come down with some major virus and the doctor told her she needs to rest for a few months. Which means I'll be looking for a new waitress . . . or two" he added with a smile  
  
"So she really agreed?" Grace asked amazed.  
  
"Yep, now go, we can talk later"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli looked at his friends standing beside him and couldn't stop the rush of nervousness as he looked up at the sign on the building in front of them.  
  
"So this is it," Ted said awkwardly, he'd always been the quietest one of the group, but he had a way of saying exactly what the others were feeling.  
  
[Eli - Maybe we are making a big deal out of nothing. It's not like the magazine is huge or anything. (Shrugs) hell, I probably wouldn't be caught dead on the site (furrowed brow) but just knowing the fact that it'll be online, for anyone to see is . . . (looks down thoughtfully) scary (pauses then looks at camera) and yet, I get this incredible feeling of hope at the same time]  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Coop said excitedly, throwing his left arm around Eli's shoulders. Compared to Ted Coop came across as a total loudmouth, which was the perfect way to describe him. He was one of those people who never thought before they spoke, and often come out with the last thing people want to hear.  
  
"What are you guys, nervous or something?" Coop laughed looking at his friends, who were more than slightly uneasy,  
  
[Eli - Coop's totally loving this and I can't blame him. His parent's don't give a shit 'bout what he does. But Rick (rolls eyes); I wish I could be as relaxed as Coop. Things would be so much easier]  
  
Eli looked back over at Ted and Wink, who were looking as nervous as he felt, and sighed. "Let's get this over with" he said, shrugging Coop off and opening the door to the building.  
  
Eli and the guys stood silently as they took in their surrounding. They were standing in a small reception room but the back wall was a glass window, allowing them to see through to the window behind them.  
  
Eli heard a laugh behind him, and turned around as Coop tried to disguise it with a cough.  
  
"What?" Coop threw his arms up with a smile, "it isn't much is it?" Eli looked thought at the room which appeared to be some sort of large office. There were about 10 desks, all with people sitting at them, either typing busily away on their computers or on the phone.  
  
A woman in her early thirties walked out from the room, and looked at them, her eyes narrowing. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Ah yeah, we're here to see Kristy" Ted spoke up from behind them when no one else answered.  
  
"And you are?" the woman sat down in front of the computer and typed something in.  
  
"Anti-Inflammatory" Eli spoke up, his voice surprisingly controlled.  
  
"I meant your names" the woman said rudely, not even looking up at them.  
  
"Oh um, Eli Sammler, Coop - "Eli started in, telling himself to relax although he instinctively wanted to have a go at her.  
  
"That's all I need" the woman cut them off, looking up and actually smiling she reached over and picked up the phone. She dialed a number before speaking, "Kristy, ah yeah," the woman nodded. "Okay, I'll let them know"  
  
"Kristy said Ms Manning would be right out to come and get you" The woman with a smile. "She's nice, you'll like her"  
  
Eli heard Coop trying to suppress another laugh and jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
[Eli- She's nice alright, at least she believes in me] 


	44. Dinner part1

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading from the start, I know my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be, and I know the stories kinda- I guess- boring at the moment. But um, this season is drawing to a close; I just think I need a bit of a break for a while, to maybe write something else. And then I can come back to this. Also I know I've sort of forgotten the whole Judy storyline, but I'll be getting back to that as well.  
  
Chapter 44 | Dinner (Part 1)  
  
"Grace, honey! When your finished doing that would you mind coming upstairs?"  
  
"Sure mum!" grace called up to her mother, from where she was setting the table. Setting down the last plate, Grace quickly counted the number of places she'd laid out, "Jessie makes 5, Eli 6 and . . ." Grace paused for a second, knowing she had forgotten someone, "Oh! And Judy makes 7"  
  
They had all been surprised when Judy had told them about a week ago that she was going to see Sam. They could understand that Judy had issues to sort out with Sam, after all it had been a couple months since Judy had come to stay with them and he didn't yet know about the miscarriage. But actually going to see him was a huge step; he didn't even know she was coming.  
  
But when Grace had answered the phone the previous morning, Judy had sounded happier than she had been in a long time.  
  
With a smile Grace quickly gave the table one last tug, straightening out any left over creases, it had been a long time since they had all been together for dinner, and Grace knew Lily wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
[Grace- I only hope we don't let her down]  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mum? What happened?" Grace said in bewilderment, taking in the site of her mother's usually perfectly clean bedroom. While normally there wouldn't be a shoe out of place the floor was now covered in discarded clothes, as was the bed, and even the chair which sat in one corner of the room. The chair had been Lily's grandfathers, and after he had passed away, Lily had kept the chair. She could often be found just sitting there, lost in thought, with a sad smile on her face.  
  
Grace laughed as her mother emerged from her walk in wardrobe, her arms laden with even more clothes.  
  
"Honey, there you are" he mother said with a frazzled smile. "I was just. . ." her mum gestured to the mess around her and shrugged.  
  
"It's just dinner" Grace tried to reassure her obviously stressed out mother, not quite sure what to say as she wasn't used to seeing her like she was.  
  
"I know" Lily rolled her eyes, it's just that" Lily looked down at her clothe covered floor and felt a hint of blush creeping up her neck, "It's been such a long time since we have had a proper dinner together, all of us, like a family. And I just want everything to be prefect" Lily threw her hands up in the air, "Now if I could only find something to wear" she said half desperately.  
  
"Okay, Okay, you know what?" Grace said to her mother, deciding it was time for her to take charge. "Why don't you go and half a long hot shower, and I'll sort this mess out" Grace said, grabbing her mothers hand and pulling her towards her ensuite.  
  
"But, but, what about my clothes" Lily stammered half heartedly. She really had no idea of what to wear, everything in her wardrobe was just wrong.  
  
"No buts. Now go in there, okay. And relax a bit please?" Grace pleaded with her mother, "when you get out I'll have an outfit and everything organized for you already.  
  
"But what about the roast" Lily complained held heartedly, looking at her watch "It needs to come out of the oven in 15 minutes, oh and they are going to be here soon!"  
  
Grace has never seen her mother quite so freaked out before; she was acting like a . . . well she was acting like a teenager!  
  
[Grace - Is this how she feels, dealing with me and Zoë every day? No wonder she gets so tired!]  
  
"Mum, don't make me say it again" Grace said warningly, it would have been funny if Rick wasn't going to be therein 45 minutes.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Lily gave in and finally went into the bathroom.  
  
Grace let out a relieved sigh, "Thank god for that!" She said, allowing herself to sink down into the softness of her mother's bed, and closed her eyes.  
  
Two seconds later she heard Zoe scream from downstairs, "Grace! Can you come here! Grace"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grace ran over to the door and answered it, praying that it was Aunt Judy and not Rick, with Eli and Jessie.  
  
"Grace, oh my god, what's happened?" Judy said, seeing the stressed look on Graces face.  
  
"Thank god you're here, come in" Grace held the door open, and then grabbed on of her aunts bags which was sitting on their front porch.  
  
"Umm Grace? Is something burning?" Judy asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"Yeah, Zoë?" Grace said with a groan.  
  
"What? Where is she!?" Judy dropped her bags on the hallway floor, alarm showing all over her face.  
  
Grace shook her head, "its okay, she just decided to use my straigtener without asking, and well" Grace rolled her eyes, "And mum's upstairs in the shower. I found her in her room about twenty minutes ago, totally freaked out about her clothes of all things"  
  
Judy let out a laugh.  
  
"What?" Grace looked at her defensively, "She was acting like a . . ."  
  
"Teenager?" Judy asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"How did you know?" Grace asked surprised.  
  
"Trust me; I've been there a hundred times or more. I'll go sort her out" Judy said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" Grace called after Judy as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Oh and Judy?"  
  
Judy stopped and turned around to look at her niece.  
  
"Welcome back"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grace, pulled to roast out of the oven, a tea towel wrapped around her hands because that's all she could find. Walking over to the table she could feel the heat coming through, threatening to burn her fingers.  
  
At the same moment she could her knock on the door and her mother's voice calling form upstairs, "can you answer that?"  
  
Quickly putting the hot tray down onto the middle of the table, Grace the towel onto the kitchen bed, and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had barley had any time to change, between her mother and Zoë's experience with the hair straigtener, she just thrown on the first thing she could find. Hip hugging pants, which flared out at the legs. A green V neck top, with three quarter sleeves. She'd quickly pulled her hair up, so it was half up - half down. And a few lashings over mascara and a swipe of her usual raspberry lip-gloss completed her look. Quickly tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear she threw once last nervous glance at the mirror and walked over to the front door, where she took a deep breath before answering it.  
  
"Hi Rick," Grace stared at her mother's boyfriend, his hand raised as he was about to knock again. "Hi Grace" Rick look down at his watch, "Sorry, we're a bit early.  
  
"A bit?" Grace heard a familiar voice comment sarcastically from behind his father. Eli of course, Grace rolled her eyes, taking in the appearance of her ex-boyfriend. Wearing his trademark worn denim jeans, the ones with a rip across his right thigh, and a black, sleeveless top, he looked as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"Hey grace, you look nice" Jessie said with a smile, as Grace led them inside.  
  
"You too" Grace said genuinely, Jessie was wearing a cute baby doll dress. The pale blue, drawing out the colour of her eyes.  
  
"So what's Lily up to" Rick asked, conversationally, noticing the absence of his girlfriend.  
  
Grace let out an exaggerated sigh, "Don't ask" she said rolling her eyes, "I don't know how she does it"  
  
"Does what?" Eli asked, from behind his father.  
  
"Everything, I now know what it must be like for her trying to get me to do something"  
  
Rick laughed understanding, "she's doing the teenager thing huh" he said much to Grace's surprise.  
  
"Ah yeah" she said, her eyebrows furrowed, "how did you know?"  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, "must of seen it a hundred times before" 


	45. Dinner part2

Chapter 45 | Dinner (part2)  
  
"Grace, do you mind passing the salt?" Lily asked her daughter from across the table. Grace, who had been lost in her own thoughts, looked up with a start.  
  
"Sorry?" she asked, blushing when Eli nudged her with his shoulder.  
  
"The salt?"  
  
"Oh here" Grace reached over and passed her mother the salt, then turned to Eli who was sitting next to her. "Thanks"  
  
"For what?" Eli asked innocently, breaking off a piece of his bread roll and popping it into his mouth.  
  
Grace shook her head, she'd been sitting there for the past who knows how long, thinking about how much things had changed in the past year. If someone would have told her a year ago, that she would now be sitting at the same dinner table as Eli Sammler, she would have laughed. Let alone the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend.  
  
She looked across the table at her mother and Rick, who were staring into each other's eyes, almost oblivious to everyone around them. Judy who was sitting next to Jessie and Zoë at the opposite end of the table to Grace. Jessie looking like she couldn't wait to get away from Zoë who had been talking non stop all dinner, and Judy, who hadn't looked so happy in months.  
  
"Who would have thought huh?" Grace said quietly, not meaning for Eli to overhear her.  
  
"Thought what?" Eli asked a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Zoë! Can I eat please?" Jessie snapped at Zoë on the other side of the table.  
  
"That we'd be here, like this" Grace answered.  
  
Eli looked around the table, and then back at Grace, "Are you talking about everyone here tonight or about us?" he asked, his face serious.  
  
"Ah, both I guess" Grace blushed, embarrassed.  
  
Eli nodded a small understanding smile on his face.  
  
"We'll talk later okay"  
  
Grace smiled hesitantly, and then looked over at Eli's father who was feeding her mother a spoonful of his dessert.  
  
"Look at them two" Grace said laughing at the disgusted look on Eli's face.  
  
"Talk about pathetic" Eli groaned, "Get a room you two" Eli said loudly, causing Lily and Rick to finally look up with surprise.  
  
"What? Oh sorry" Rick laughed at the look on his sons face.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Grace said, shaking her head as Eli nearly choked on a mouthful of coke.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mum" Grace could hear Zoë start in her 'I want something from you voice'.  
  
"Yes Zoë?" her mum replied, knowing perfectly well that her daughter wanted something. "Well, can Grace do the dishes tonight?" Zoë asked quickly, putting a stack on plates down on the sink, "I want to show Jessie what we bought last week"  
  
Grace jumped up from she was sitting at the table, "That's not fair, I've done the dishes every night this week, she always finds some excuse to get out of it" Grace complained to her mother angrily.  
  
[Grace- Just because she is younger she thinks that . . .]  
  
"Please Mum?" Zoe looked at her mother with pleading eyes.  
  
[Zoe- Just because she was older she thinks she can . . .]  
  
Lily looked at Rick who was still sitting at the table with a smile on his face and rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked him, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I don't know" Rick pushed his chair back and stood up.  
  
"Mum please" Zoë begged.  
  
Lily through her hands up in the air, acting as if she was giving up. "Well yeah okay, I guess you can both have the night off" she said with a smile.  
  
[Lily- let them get away with it (smiles) but only for one night]  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So," Eli said as he looked around Graces room, "this hasn't changed much" he said referring to Grace's room.  
  
"Well, you were only in here just days ago Eli" Grace said with an awkward laugh and walked over to the radio.  
  
"Yeah I was, wasn't I" Eli said quietly to himself.  
  
[Eli- Was it only just months ago that we would spend days laying here together, in each others arms, doing nothing, just being?]  
  
Grace turned on the radio, pausing for a moment before turning back to face Eli who was now making himself comfortable on her bed.  
  
// Listen  
  
I don't understand why you had to go  
  
I guess I'll never know // Grace looked over at Eli who lay sprawled across her bed, his head resting on his folded arms. // Still some things I've got to say  
  
Even though I'm all alone  
  
I know you want me to be strong  
  
Standing tall amidst the rain  
  
Without you life just ain't the same // Eli, feeling Grace's eyes on him looked up, and saw the sadness in her eyes as his met hers. // And there are so many things I'd like to ask you // "I am sorry you know" Eli said quietly, tearing his gaze away from Grace's. [Eli- I wish you knew just how sorry]  
  
// And there are so many things I still don't know // Grace took a step towards the bed where Eli lay; a he shuffled over on the bed, and then sat up, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. "I just wish I knew why" Grace said, leaning back next to him. Eli shrugged, "truthfully I don't really know myself" he admitted, "I thought I did but being around you now makes me not so sure" // And there are so many things I'd like to ask you // Grace ducked her head, embarrassed and hurt. [Grace- If he doesn't want to talk well I guess I can't force him to] "There must have been a reason" Grace said indignantly, avoiding his eyes. Eli stared at her angry face for a moment and made a decision. [Eli- (hands in pockets) I guess its now or never, if Grace and I ever have a hope of being friends, then I have to just tell the truth.] "You can be really stubborn sometimes" Eli said abruptly, shifting his weight away from Grace. "What?" that was so not the kind of answer Grace was looking for. "Just wait" Eli said, forcing himself to look at her. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. It's a good thing really, it's just that. Being with you scared me. You know exactly what you want and you go after it. You get good grades -" "It not" Grace tried to cut in but Eli kept talking, there was no going back for him now. "You get good grades; you make your parent's proud. I other the other hand" Eli gave a half laugh- half snort, "will never make my parents proud and that's what scared me. You're everything I want to be, except for the girl bit of course. I couldn't let myself bring you down" // Still yet so many things that I will never know // "But" "No Grace, just listen okay" Eli took a deep breath then ran his hand threw his hair, "after what happened with Carla I began to realise that if I could stuff up like that once it could happen again, what would happen next time I let myself get caught up in the moment. You're a great girl Grace but you mean too much to me for me to risk doing that to you again. Your still young, well so am I, but I admittedly have a lot more experience, you just need to get out there and live your life, have fun. Because some things just aren't meant to be" // If there was any way  
  
I could see your face again  
  
I'd give my own life  
  
Only you can ease my pain  
  
And if I could turn back the hands of time  
  
It would take me just a moment  
  
To tell you what's on my mind  
  
Even though I'm all alone  
  
FI know you want me to be strong  
  
Standing tall amidst the rain  
  
Without you life just ain't the same// Eli hopped up off the bed and walked over to Graces window, unsure of what to say next. Grace got up and stood behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder, "I wish you would of told me this before" she said quietly, "if I knew how you felt" Grace shrugged. Eli turned to face her, "It wouldn't have made a difference Grace" Eli said with a sad smile, "we have both changed so much this year, it was bound to happen" "But we could-" Eli cut Grace off, sensing what she was about to say. "No what ifs Grace, okay. If you start doing that well then you have to start looking at our whole relationship. Before I met knew I never really knew what love was, and for you I am so thankful for that. But we can't go back. You have Matt now and even then." Eli shrugged. "There nothing going on between me and Matt" Grace said defensively. Eli nodded his head "But there should be, I never thought I'd be saying this" he rolled his eyes, "heck, I never thought I would have said anything which I just have, but it's time to move on. Our parent's are dating, and it's serious. You know, one day they could be married and we could end up related. I know that's no excuse but well, you know me, you mean a lot to me, you always will, and I want us to get past this and be friends" Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around Eli in a huge hug. "I've missed you, you know?" "Me too" Eli agreed, freeing himself from her embrace before things became awkward. "Now what are you going to do about Matt?" // And there are so many things I'd like to ask you  
  
And there are so many things I still don't know  
  
And there are so many things I'd like to ask you  
  
Still yet so many things that I will never know Listen  
  
Sometimes I sit and wonder  
  
Will we ever meet again  
  
But where ever life may lead you  
  
You'll always have a friend in me //  
* * * * * * * * * * "You know, things really are going to be okay" Lily said to Rick, smiling happily as she dried the plate she was holding. "You think so?" Rick asked, watching his daughter and Zoe fighting over the remote control. "Yeah I really do" Lily put down the plate on the bench behind her, and wrapped her arms around ricks waist from behind him. [Lily- maybe it's time to] [Rick- maybe its time we] "Lil" "Rick" they both spoke at the same time. "You first" Rick said smiling at his girlfriend. [Rick- I guess it can wait awhile]  
  
"How would you feel about us, moving in together?" Lily asked much to Rick's surprise. "Seriously?" Rick asked, they'd only discussed it briefly before, and he knew he'd been about to ask Lily the same thing, but were they ready for it? "Yeah, seriously" Lily nodded, her eyes searching his for an answer" "Well . . . "  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED]  
  
Authors Note: Well of course you all know the answer! Hope you liked the chapter, it was kinda long for me to write but I wanted to get things with Grace and Eli sorted out once and for all. Also I think there will only be another 5 new chapters at MAXIMUM, I'm trying to get this season finished off so expect a few surprises in the next few chapters. I'm on holidays next week so there'll be more updates then, but I have exams this week so don't expect anything for now. 


	46. Changing too fast

Authors Note: Well my exams are finally over. Okay, so they were only four days but still, I'm finally back on holidays. Also I can't say what will happen between Eli and Grace but remember, there's a whole new season coming so who knows what could happen?  
  
* Lyrics are taken from 'Right Thurr' by Chingy  
  
Chapter 46 | Changing too fast  
  
// I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr //  
  
Grace smiled, and leaned back against the bar as she watched Eli dancing with some blonde haired girl. This time just months ago, if she would have seen Eli touching another girl the way he was she would have flipped out, but now, she was just glad to see him happy.  
  
Grace turned around as the bar tender came up to her "What would you like?" the young man asked her, he couldn't have been more than 18. Grace knew she was probably grinning like a maniac as she ordered.  
  
"Ah, Just a coke thanks" she said, Remixx was an under 21's club, so although it had a bar like normal clubs, they were not licensed to serve alcohol. And even if they did, Grace wasn't much of a drinker anyway.  
  
"That'll be $2.60 thanks" Grace reached into the pocket of her jeans to take out her purse.  
  
"Ah, that's on me" Grace heard a familiar male voice say from behind her.  
  
// I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine (fine)  
  
Your momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime) //  
  
Grace recognised the voice instantly, turning around to see Matts huge grin.  
  
"Damn girl you look good!" Matt said giving her the once over.  
  
// The type of girl that'll getcha' up and go make you grind (grind)  
  
I'm thinkin' about snatchin' her up, dirty, makin' her mine  
  
Look at her hips, (what?) look at her legs, ain't she stacked? (stacked) //  
  
"Excuse me?" Grace asked indignantly, but she was smiling.  
  
"Ah miss? Your drink" Grace turned back around to face the bartender.  
  
"Here" Matt slid a few coins across the counter, then grabbed Grace by the arm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're gonna dance"  
  
// I sure wouldn't mind hittin' that from the back (back)  
  
I like it when I touch it cuz she moan a l'il bit  
  
Jeans saggin' so I can see her thong a l'il bit //  
  
Grace shook her head, "you haven't even told me what you are doing here" she laughed as Matt tugged on her arm.  
  
"I'm here to dance, so are you coming?" Matt let go of her arm and then turned to walk off.  
  
"But" Grace started unconvincingly, Matt looked really hot in his jeans and loose fitting white shirt, "But what about my drink"  
  
Matt just shook his head and continued to make his way into the crowd.  
  
// I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr //  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli pried himself away from the blonde girl who was wrapped around his body, he couldn't quite remember her name.  
  
"I'm just gonna go grab a drink okay?" he yelled over the pulsating music.  
  
"Ah okay" the girl answered but wasn't really looking at Eli. He shook his head with a smile watching her walk up to another guy and run her hand down his arm. He'd gone up to her with every intention of hooking up, but as they danced he caught sight of Grace and Matt, who were also dancing on the other side of the room. Grace looking happier than ever. And while he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret he knew things had worked out for the best.  
  
[Eli - it's time to move on. I know that I have said that before. And I know that I have, sorta moved on I guess. But I am serious this time. She's a great girl. But just not for me]  
  
// I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr //  
  
"Hey man, where you been" Eli felt a familiar hand slap him on the back and turned around to face Coop.  
  
"Just around you know" Eli shrugged.  
  
Coop laughed, "Come on man, I saw you with that chick, she was totally hot! What happened, did she give you the brush off?"  
  
"Actually man, it was more like the other way 'round" Eli snapped, a bit too defensively.  
  
Coop put his hands up in front of his chest, backing off. "Okay, okay. Listen man we're on in 10"  
  
// I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine (fine)  
  
Your momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime)  
  
The type of girl that'll getcha' up and go make you grind (grind)  
  
I'm thinkin' about snatchin' her up, dirty, makin' her mine //  
  
"Sorry man" Eli shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"It's cool" Coop waved him off, the guy had just gotten the brush off. No wonder he was pissed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now aren't you glad that I came" Grace shook her head and laughed.  
  
"What?" Matt shouted to her over the music, his body pressed close to his.  
  
"Nothing, it just amazes me how I can never say no to you" Grace shouted back, one hand on his waist.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I have magic powers?"  
  
Grace grabbed him by the hand and pulled him backwards slowly, trying to inch him out of the crowd.  
  
"I don't think so" he shook his head, resisting her pull.  
  
"Please, I need a drink or I am going to die" she leaned forward and spoke directly into his left ear.  
  
Matt jumped back, "Okay, okay, but just one drink. Anyway Eli's band is on in a few minutes"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I just don't think either of us could afford to buy a new house right now" Rick said for what must have been the tenth time that night.  
  
Lily leaned back against him with a sigh, "Well then, what about here" she suggested. After announcing that she wanted her and Rick to move in together just hours before, the two of them had gone back and forth, trying to work out living arrangements.  
  
Lily wanted to buy a new house. She didn't like the idea of moving into another family's house as she felt it would be an invasion of there space and she knew Rick felt the same. She wanted somewhere she could call home. But she also knew she had to be realistic. They really just couldn't afford to buy a house and Rick's apartment really was too small for all of them.  
  
"You mean, all of us move in here" Rick raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend; he'd known she would suggest it, and while it seemed like their best option, he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.  
  
"Well it makes sense doesn't it" Lily gripped Rick's hands tightly in her own. "After all, we can't afford a new place and your apartment is way too small. Plus it's not like it has to be forever or anything" Lily spoked hurriedly, as if she was trying to convince herself that that was what she wanted.  
  
Rick answered slowly and caustiously, "I don't know Lil. I mean, you have to be sure it's what you want" he said squeezing her hands back, "Plus what about Eli and Jessie. Where would they sleep?"  
  
[Lily - Am I sure? I have never been so sure of something in my life]  
  
"Jessie could share with either Grace or Zoë, and Eli; I was thinking that maybe we could fix up the garage for him. After all he is 18, that way he has a bit more privacy"  
  
[Rick - It scares me that she seems to have thought this through so much. I mean, I do want to move in with her. Of course I do. I love Lily, but love isn't everything]  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli held up his hands in front of his chest, trying to silence the cheering crowd.  
  
"Thanks guys. Unfortunately we have to cut our gig slightly short tonight" the crowd let our a groan, and Eli spotted Grace standing by the bar, leaning over to whisper into Matts ear, "But" Eli started waiting for the crowd to quieten down a bit, "but we do have time for one more song, you've heard it before, this one goes out to a special friend of mine. In fact, you could say that she is sort of the co-writer of the song. And her help has brought me a long way. She knows who she is"  
  
"Put your ear close to the ground  
  
Do you hear a fading sound?  
  
If it's lost for getting found . . . it's me"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt looked over at Grace, who was sitting on the stool next to him at the bar, her eyes fixed on Eli who was onstage.  
  
"I never knew you wrote songs" Matt said softly, noting the small smile on Grace's face.  
  
After a few seconds grace broke her gaze and turned around to face him. "What? . . .oh" she shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me" she turned back to face the stage.  
  
"Vagabond with no address  
  
Fire in the wilderness  
  
The patients losing consciousness--- rapidly"  
  
Matt let his hand rest gently on her knee, "it doesn't have to be like that you know. Something's changed, with you and Eli. I can tell."  
  
[Grace - I know it's taken a long time, but he was right when he said it's time for us to move on. And I care about Matt a lot, but to be completely honest I am scared. Of what? I'm not really sure, scared of falling in love I guess. Scared of having my heart broken all over again. Scared that even though he thinks he cares, he will someday realise he doesn't, not really. Scared that I'd lose it all]  
  
"Torn between what I can see  
  
This picture you have of me  
  
It's not much to look at--- we agree"  
  
"Grace?" Matt whispered gently, seeing the tears which were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Grace looked down at her lap, at the hand that was gently stroking her knee.  
  
"I know it doesn't have to be like that" she said so quietly Matt had to lean forward to hear her, "but it's not easy. Things can change so quickly and" Grace paused, blinking back tears, "and when you least expect them to"  
  
"Not all change has to be bad Grace" Matt tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I know" she nodded, "but sometimes things can change to fast"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * "This light  
  
This rain  
  
This life  
  
This pain"  
  
Eli sang, his eyes never one leaving Graces face. He saw her ducking her head, and matt forcing her to look at him. He wished he could be the one wiping the tears from her eyes, but knew he couldn't.  
  
Instead, he paused slightly before launching himself into the last verse of the song, the pause just long enough to grab Grace's attention, and to direct her attention back to him.  
  
"Let me walk down that road  
  
Cause you know I have to go  
  
You won't be there, but even so  
  
Everyone goes-- down that road  
  
And you know I have to go  
  
You won't be there, but even so  
  
Everyone goes"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Grace - I know it's his way of telling me that everything will be okay (stares straight into camera). And for some reason I really believe him. His telling me to go for it, his been telling me to go for it. Maybe it's time I listen]  
  
Grace looked down at where Matts hand still stroked her knee and placed her hand gently over it, lacing her fingers with his.  
  
"I want to take things slowly okay?" she smiled at him, sensing that he was looking at her.  
  
"We can take things as slow as you want" 


	47. In a split second

Authors Note: Well it's been one hell of a long night, Rick and Lily decide to move in, Matt and Grace are together, but all good things must come to an end. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 47 | In a split second  
  
Grace gently pulled away from Matt, and turned her attention away from his gorgeous brown eyes and to her watch. 10:15pm.  
  
[Grace - its amazing how much time flies when you're relaxed and having fun. (smiles at camera) things are perfect, I've sorted things out with Eli and Matt and I are (shrugs) taking things slowly. But if I don't get home in the next 15 minutes I'm am so going to be grounded!]  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked noticing the worried look on Graces face.  
  
Grace bit her bottom lip nervously, "It's 10:15 . . . I'm supposed to be home by 10:30"  
  
Matt grabbed graces hand; "okay, let's get you home then" and he started pulling her out of the crowd, but stopped still suddenly.  
  
"Ah Grace?"  
  
"Yeah?" Grace answered anxiously.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Eli drove me," she said, it was her turn to pull him through the crowd.  
  
"Okay, so you wait here, I'll go find Eli, "Ill be right back" Matt assured her, leaving her standing by the bar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grace was staring at her watch, watching the minutes go by while she waited for matt to return with Eli. It was now 10:19pm; she knew she would never get home on time. It would take them at least 20 minutes to get back.  
  
Grace, feeling a hand on her shoulder, looked up hoping to see Matt with Eli in tow. But instead she found herself staring into the eyes of Eli.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eli asked Grace after noticing her anxious expression, "Where's Matt?"  
  
"Matt's looking for you. Can you give me a lift home I was supposed to be home by 10:30" Grace said hurriedly, Eli looked at his watch. 10:21pm.  
  
"Shit Grace, I'm sorry, I completely forgot" Eli smacked himself on the forehead with his open palm.  
  
"So did I" she answered with a wry smile, "but don't worry 'bout it, it isn't your fault.  
  
"Grace!" Matt rushed up to her, I couldn't find-" Matt spotted Eli, "Where have you been man, I've been looking every where for you"  
  
Eli shrugged as Matt slipped his arm around Grace's waist, "We better get going" Eli said, as Grace looked at her watch yet again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Eli noticed he was feeling more than a little light headed as they walked over to his car outside. He stopped still for a moment and shoke his head, trying to clear it without any success. 'that's weird' he thought to himself, 'It feel like I've been drinking but I haven't had any' a distant memory of Coop passing him a drink just minutes before they went onstage hit him. 'No way' Eli shook his head, 'Coop wouldn't do that'. But Eli couldn't help but feel worried, 'Relax man,' Eli could only just recall Coops words as he gulped it down.  
  
"What's up man?" Matt noticed the faraway look on E's face.  
  
Grace looked at him worriedly, "Eli, are you okay, you don't look too good"  
  
Eli looked over at Grace, and then turned to Matt as he unlocked the car door. "You got your license?"  
  
"Yeah?" Matt answered a confused look on his face.  
  
Eli threw the keys to Matt who caught them, "You mind driving? I think someone spiked my drink"  
  
"Yeah sure" Matt walked over to Eli's side and hopped in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe he did that" Grace cried indignantly over the radio, when Eli informed her that she thought it was Coop that spiked his drink, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, the only drink I had all night was the one he gave to me before we went onstage, anyway, don't worry 'bout it, we got bigger problems at the moment. What are you going to tell your mum?" Eli said, he could see Grace looking at him in the passenger review mirror.  
  
"Oh my god!" Grace screamed as a new R&B song came onto the radio . . . 'This is like one of my favourite songs!" She said and reached over to turn the stereo up, all thoughts of her mother forgotten, she sang along loudly.  
  
Matt who was approaching a T intersection, swung around to roll his eyes at Eli, Eli laughed, at the site of his ex throwing herself into the song- singing at the top of her voice.  
  
All of a sudden Grace let out a scream, Matt, who's eyes had only left the road for a split second turned back around, just in time to see a red car speeding towards them from the side as Matt approached the end of the road.  
  
"Shit!" Eli screamed as Matt slammed on the brakes throwing him forward in his seat.  
  
"Hang on!" Matt cried out, turning the steering wheel as fast as he could in the other direction.  
  
For a second Grace thought they would make it, but then she felt the crack of her head hitting the windshield, and her body being thrown back against the seat, she could feel a trickle of blood running down the side of her face, the throbbing pain in the back of her neck, and then she could feel no more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily counted as the phone ran, six, seven and then eight times before she heard a click on the other end and then Rick's voice, "Hello? Rick Sammler speaking"  
  
"Rick, where have you been" she cried anxiously.  
  
"Lily? What's wrong, I just got out of the shower"  
  
"Grace isn't home yet" Lily said looking at the clock.  
  
"She's not?" Rick looked at the time on his Rolex watch. 10:45pm. "Did she call?"  
  
"No, it's not like her Rick, I think something has happened"  
  
"Okay" Rick paused to think for a moment, "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll call you back, if she hasn't turned up by then or hasn't called I'll come over ok"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minutes past but it felt like hours, as Eli sat in silence, waiting. What was he waiting for? He had no idea. He knew he should do something, should try to help them, see if they were okay, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was afraid at what he would find if he did.  
  
After they had hit the other car, all Eli had heard was a small groan uttered from Grace. Calling hers and Matts names he received no response, as what was his expectation.  
  
He tried moving his left arm to undo his seatbelt but was hit with a wave of pain so strong he had to bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. Using his right arm he undid his seatbelt, careful not to move his other arm.  
  
His whole body was throbbing now, and he could feel the bruises forming from where the seatbelt had restrained him. But other than his left arm from what he could tell there was nothing serious.  
  
Edging forward on his seat he forced himself to look into the front of the car, and let out a cry what he was confronted with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli scrambled into the front seat, why Grace was sprawled up against the door, her head lying on the dashboard, 'Grace, Grace! Are you okay?" Eli cried, as his leg became stuck. Tugging at it violently he pulled himself free.  
  
When he received no response he turned to Matt, whose seat must have been flung forward due to the impact as he was now sitting squashed right up against the steering wheal. Eli tried to remember what they had learnt in health, but all he could think of was Grace, who was lying there so still.  
  
He knew he couldn't just forget Matt though. Moving closer to him he placed two fingers on his neck which was tilted to the side. It seemed like a lifetime before Eli felt it, it was very weak and slow, but there was a pulse.  
  
Eli turned back to face Grace with tears in his eyes. 'Lying there she just looks so . . . so broken' he shuddered. 'Come on man. Pull yourself together' he told himself as he moved closer to her.  
  
Eli picked up her limp wrist, his fingers searching yet again for a pulse. He was relieved when he could feel it, slow but steady. He reached over with his right hand, and gently brushed the hair away from her face, letting out a whimper of surprise when he sawe the deep gash on her forehead. He could hear the wail of an ambulance in the distance and prayed silently it would reach them in time, his tears flowing freely now all he could do was hold her hand and watch over her. And hope to god she would be alright.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Eli - you hear about people having life or death experiences. They say that in the split second that decides whether you live or die your whole life flashes before you eyes, but all I could see was Graces smiling face as she sang along to that song by Beyonce. And the sudden realisation that she was not wearing a seat belt. So maybe that's saying something. Maybe grace is my life, because I know I can't bear the thought of losing her] 


	48. Waiting

Authors Note: I wasn't sure what sort of reaction to expect for my last chapter. I was just sitting there, not really sure of what to write and it just sort of hit me, so I'm glad that you seemed to like it. As always, please R&R, your feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 48 | Waiting  
  
Lily stood nervously at the window, waiting anxiously for Rick to arrive. Seeing the bright lights of a car approaching she ran over to the front door. Unlocking it she flung it open as Rick's car pulled up in front of the house.  
  
As she was about to step outside the phone rang.  
  
[Lily - I froze. Completely. Somehow I just knew. A mother knows these things]  
  
Lily looked at the phone which had been left tossed on the couch after she had called Rick, she knew she could pick it up, but it was almost like there was some sort of force holding her back.  
  
Still standing in the doorway she looked over at Rick who was just getting out of his car, and then over at the phone. Biting her lip she ran her hand through her hair and walked over to the couch. She stared at the phone in her hand for a moment, before pressing talk, and putting it to her ear.  
  
[Lily - I tried to tell myself that it could be just anyone calling, but *shrugs* who would call me at 11 o' clock other than Rick?]  
  
"Hello, could I speak to Mrs Manning please?" Lily could feel the dread washing over her in waves.  
  
"This is she" Lily said formally, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Mrs Manning, this is Dr Charlotte Adams for St Andrews hospital"  
  
[AT THE SAME TIME]  
  
Rick walked through the open door to Lily's house, Lily stood in the lounge room, her back to him, the phone pressed tightly to her ear.  
  
As he took a step towards her she let out a loud cry, the phone slipping from her hands as she collapsed onto the floor in tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli paced back and forth in the waiting room, his left arm completely forgotten. He knew it hadn't been long since they had arrived at the hospital, but he wanted to know how Grace was. After the paramedics had pulled her out of the car, Eli had gone along with them in the ambulance. And even though they tried, there was no way Eli was letting go of her hand.  
  
[Eli - her skin was so white *shudders* white like de- *shakes head* just too white]  
  
Eli had tried to follow them as they wheeled her out of the ambulance and into the hospital, but one of the paramedics blocked his path, forcing him to let her hand go. Fresh tears formed pools in his eyes as he felt her fingers slipping away from his, knowing that it may be the last time he ever felt her hand in his.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Eli yelled frustrated, causing everyone in the waiting room to turn and stare at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" a young nurse approached him, "are you all right?" she asked when she was close enough to see the tiny cuts on the right side of his face and neck, from where glass had hit him due to the impact of the crash, he hadn't noticed it at the time but could now feel the sting from where the glass had cut into him  
  
"Where is she?" Eli snapped angrily, looking around.  
  
"If you tell me her name I could find out for you," the black haired nurse said kindly, noticing his distress.  
  
"Grace, Grace Manning. Please! Do you know where she is?" Eli cried out grabbing the nurse's arm.  
  
"She's in theater at the moment" The nurse said softly, gently extracting her self from his grip, "It may be awhile"  
  
Eli ran a hair roughly through his hair, "Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Why is it taking so long?"  
  
The nurse took Eli by the arm and led him over to a small room. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until one of the doctors come and speaks to you" she said leading him inside the room.  
  
"Has someone checked you over yet?"  
  
Eli shook his head, sinking into a chair by the door. "I'm fine really" he shifted his position, wincing as his jolted his arm.  
  
"You don't look okay, let me take a look at that," the nurse said gesturing to his arm.  
  
"It's fine" Eli snapped. "It's her you need to be worried about. I should never have let him driv-"  
  
[Eli - it's like I had totally forgotten about him without intending to. All I could think of at the time was how Grace was]  
  
"Oh my god, Matt how is he?" Eli shuddered as images of Matt in the car flashes into his memory. "His alright isn't he?" he asked, the nurse who was avoiding his eyes.  
  
She kneeled down next to him, "I'm really sorry, but he lost so much blood. There was nothing the doctors could-"  
  
As realization dawned, "his dead"  
  
"Yes, I'm really sorry. The doctors did everything they could"  
  
"I killed him" and with that Eli jumped up and strode swiftly out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily ran into the hospitals main entrance, followed closely by Rick. All the woman on the phone had been able to tell them was that there was a car accident involving Grace and Rick as well as some other guy.  
  
Not looking where she was going Lily crashed into someone and stumbled. She didn't realise it was Eli until she heard Rick cry out, "Eli. We were so worried. You're okay!" Lily turned around to see something she had never seen Rick do before. Rick wrapped his arms around his son and roughly drew him into a hug.  
  
"Shit!" Eli let out a cry as Rick almost crushed his bad arm.  
  
"What's wrong, are you all right?" Rick said jumping back in alarm.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine" Eli shook his head.  
  
"Where's Grace?" Lily asked the dreaded question, taking in Eli's red eyed and devilish appearance.  
  
Eli looked down at the ground and swallowed slowly before answering. "She's still in surgery" he struggled to hold back his tears as Lily let out a strangled cry.  
  
"Is she okay?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know, they won't tell me anything" Eli shook his head, lily who couldn't wait any longer ran into the waiting room and went up to the first nurse she saw.  
  
Rick looked at his on Eli, who was standing there, his head down and his arms hanging limply at his sides.  
  
[Rick - It was like (pauses and looks directly at camera) to tell you the truth I don't know. I had never seen him like that before]  
  
"What about the other guy? How is he?" Rick asked gently.  
  
Eli reached up and rubbed just below his eye where a piece of glass had been lodged. "He's dead" Eli said flatly. "It's my fault, I thought someone had spiked my drink so I asked him to drive but . . . but I shouldn't have. If I hadn't he would still be alive, and Grace wouldn't be" Eli trailed off as Rick led him over to a chair.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Rick said strongly, "Do you hear me? You did the right thing. Now why don't you take a seat over here for a while so I can go find Lily and find out what is going on?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily jumped up at the sight of a doctor walking towards them. It was now 12:30am in the morning and they were waiting for the doctor to come back and speak to them again as she said she would.  
  
"Mrs. manning, Mr. Sammler" she greeted them a serious look on her face.  
  
"How is she?" Eli jumped up; Rick put a restraining hand on his right arm. Eli had finally agreed to let a doctor check him over and his left arm was now in a plastered and in a sling. And he also spotted a huge pad on the right side of his face to cover the cuts from the glass.  
  
"She just came out of theater about ten minutes ago. She's stable but still unconscious, but we are expecting her to come around in a couple hours time."  
  
"Why did you have to operate?"  
  
"Well she has 4 broken ribs, 2 on each side. When she was moved it cause a punctured lung, so we'll be needed to keep her on a ventilator for a few days but after that she should be fine"  
  
"What about her head" Eli asked frantically, "the blood. . ."  
  
"Well she'll probably have concussion for the next few days. We were slightly worried because there appeared to be some internal bleeding, however we checked it out and there's nothing to be worried about. She will have to wear some heavy dressing on her head for the next week or so until the wound heals. He neck and throat are also very swollen and bruised which could be due to whiplash so she'll be needing to wear a neck brace for the next week or so and we will see how she goes.  
  
Lily ran her hand through her hair tiredly. "How long will you be needing to keep her in for?" she asked.  
  
"We're looking at about a week at the moment. But we'll see how things are after a few days"  
  
"Can I see her?" Lily asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure, but only for a few minutes. She needs time to rest right now"  
  
"Thank you" 


	49. Blame

Authors Note: I not gonna give some stupid excuse for not updating or apologise or anything because you can only do that so many times. Truth is, this whole writing thing, just ain't the same as it used to be for me you know? It's like that thing that made me love writing, that made the things I wrote at least sound semi decent is gone. So I'm gonna finish this season and take some time off. Hopefully I'll come back to the story because I have a whole heap of ideas for the next season.  
  
Chapter 49 | Blame  
  
"Eli, sweetie, why don't you go home and get some rest" Lily said softly, resting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
  
Eli barely raised his head, tearing his eyes away from Grace as he looked up at Lily. "I want to be here" he spoke softly.  
  
It was almost 15 hours after the accident, and Eli had not left Graces side, not once. He'd sat there holding her hand, from the moment they had walked through the door, taking in the site of Graces limp body, her pale skin, the tubes which connected her to about 5 different machines, the steady beeps from the monitors beside her bed, not once letting go.  
  
"I know, but if anything happens we'll let you know"  
  
"I can't" Eli shook his head, "it's my fault that she'd here. Damn it!" he yelled frustrated, "she was supposed to wake up hours ago. What if . . ." he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words.  
  
Lily pulled up a seat next to Eli, who was fighting back tears. Pushing her hair roughly from her face she shook her head, "you can't think like that Eli, you have to stay positive, for Grace's sake. She will wake up" she said forcefully, "she just needs time to rest. But when she does wake up she's going to need you. You can't blame yourself."  
  
Eli raised his head and met Lily's eyes defiantly, "If anything happens to her, that's exactly what everyone will do. I might as well get used to it"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I've never seen him like this before" Rick said worriedly his ex wife, who squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"It'll be okay Rick." Karen said softly.  
  
"How can you say that?" Rick whirled around to face her. "Grace was supposed to wake up hours ago, the doctors have no idea what's wrong with her, her friends dead and Eli blames himself. Tell me how everything will be okay"  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Rick to stop talking and turn around to find two police officers standing behind him.  
  
"Officer Adam Bond. I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Eli Sammler?"  
  
"My son hasn't done anything wrong" Rick said firmly.  
  
[Rick- It's amazing how good it felt to actually say those words. My son hasn't done anything wrong. Its one sentence I never expected to say]  
  
"Yes sir, but we need to ask him a few questions about the accident. It's just a standard precaution. Nothing to worry about"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what did you do when you first realized that you had been in an accident?"  
  
Eli looked at the table as images of Grace flooded into his mind. "I climbed into the front seat because neither of them answered when I called" Eli paused for a second before looking up to meet Officer Bond's eyes. He'd almost laughed when the cop had introduced himself.  
  
"And that's when I saw her"  
  
Officer Bond nodded, "Who did you see?"  
  
"Grace" Eli said swallowing. "She was leaning against the door, her head lying on the dashboard. I wanted to help her, but then when I turned around I saw Matt" Eli closed his eyes in obvious distress.  
  
"It's alright, take your time"  
  
Eli fought back tears which had formed in his eyes as he spoke. "I knew he was hurt. Really hurt. He was squashed up against the steering wheel and the blood" Eli shook his head at the memory, "I checked his wrist for a pulse. It was weak but once I found it I turned back to Grace. I didn't want to make things worse by moving him" Eli stumbled over his words as he was unable to hold the tears back. "I . . . it's my . . . I should of"  
  
"Why don't we take a break for a few minutes" the female officer offered from where she sat in the corner of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jake ran into the hospital, followed closely by a woman. "She'll be alright Jake"  
  
"How can you say that?" He snapped angrily, "All Lily said was that there had been an accident and not to worry. But what am I supposed to do" Jake said whirling around to face her, "My daughter was in a car accident. And I wasn't here. Instead I was on a holiday which I really couldn't afford in the first place" Jake strode off down the hall, approaching the first nurse he saw he asked,  
  
"Could you tell me where my daughter is? Grace Manning? How is she?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked impatiently, looking down at her clipboard.  
  
"I'm her father"  
  
"Room 208"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli glanced hurriedly at his watch as he strode down the hospitals hallway to where Rick and Grace's father Jake stood, deep in conversation. 3 hours, he shook his head angrily. 3 hours and then all they can say is 'Thank you for your time, you're free to go?'  
  
In 3 hours anything could have happened, she could have woken up, or she could have. Well Eli didn't want to let him self think about that. She meant too much to him to even consider it, although he knew it was a possibility.  
  
Rick looked up as Eli stood towards them, an anxious look on his face.  
  
"How is she?" Eli asked, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"She's still the same, although the doctor's said they could sense a bit more brain activity so that's a good sign" Rick said, trying to stay positive.  
  
Jake who had been quiet until then practically exploded, "Damn it!" his loud voice pierced through the quietness of the hospital hallway.  
  
"My daughter is in there" Jake pointed towards the doorway "In a coma, because of you. You don't even have a right to be here" he yelled angrily, stepping towards Eli, who stood there, his eyes on the ground, shoulders hunched as if in shame.  
  
Rick stepped in between Jake and his son, "Don't you dare talk to my son like that. He did the right thing by not driving. You may be upset but it was an accident. It was no ones fault" Rick said with a surprising calmness.  
  
Jake stood there looking sort of stunned, as if he hadn't even realised that the words he'd said had actually came from his own mouth.  
  
"Eli I am so-" he began to apologise taking a step towards him.  
  
Eli shook his head, "No your right, I shouldn't never have asked him to drive. And now his dead" he said painfully, "and Grace . . . how is she ever going to forgive? I killed her boyfriend, " Eli stopped still as the realisation of his words washed over him. "I killed someone" 


	50. Fighter

Chapter 50 | Fighter  
  
Eli stared at Grace for a moment, she looked so peaceful, you could almost think she was sleeping. Almost but not quite, because then you would notice the thick bandages on her face, the neck brace she had to wear, and if you pulled back the sheets you'd find the heavy bandages, which concealed the bruising from her broken ribs.  
  
Eli reached out and brushed a strand of hair that was hanging over her eyes. It was so hard to believe that just the day before he had been watching her laughing happily, Matt by his side. He could remember the second of jealousy he'd felt when he saw Matt lean over and kiss her lightly on the lips, and when Grace pulled back blushing but leaned back in to kiss him again anyway.  
  
It had made him think of a time, only about six months before when he'd kissed Grace for the first time in the crowded hallways of school. He smiled wistfully thinking how cute she looked; her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. They had been so happy together. And then he broke her heart.  
  
Eli brushed the tears from his eyes, watching Grace's chest rise and fall with each breath, waiting, hoping, for some sort of sign of her waking up, anything.  
  
It had taken so long for them to work things out. To be friends again. When Eli made the decision that Grace was better off without him he had never expected that she would be out of his life altogether. And now he was facing the very same - Eli shrugged - Problem? No - he shook his head. Deep down he knew Grace would pull through, she was strong, a fighter.  
  
Taking a deep breath he rose slowly from his seat by Graces bedside. He realised now he was not so much afraid of her dying, he was afraid of her waking and having her heart broken because of him all over again.  
  
"How is she?" Eli turned around at the sound of someone behind him.  
  
"Huh. . ." There stood Felicity, her face pale, eyes red and puffy. She was wearing a heavy jacket, which was pulled tight around her, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.  
  
Eli looked down at the ground, totally unprepared. Truth was he'd been too busy thinking about Grace and Matt, he'd forgotten all about everyone else, or maybe he had just chosen to.  
  
"The doctors say she should be awake by now" Eli shrugged as Felicity walked over to Grace, "But her vital signs are good or whatever so they are just hoping that her body needs some time to recover" Eli continued on pointlessly, Felicity wasn't listening to him.  
  
"He really loved her you know" Felicity whispered, touching Graces cheek gently.  
  
Eli took a step towards her, not knowing what to say, after all what could he say, I'm sorry. I'm the reason why your brother is dead? "Felicity" Eli shook his head as he saw her back stiffen. "I . . . I'm-"  
  
"Don't say your sorry Eli" she whirled around, a surprisingly defiant look on her drawn and tired face.  
  
"I don't know what else to say" he answered truthfully, staring into her eyes,  
  
"Don't say anything" she shook her head. "The other driver, he'd been drinking," she said flatly.  
  
Eli looked at her in disbelief, "So he . . . ?"  
  
Felicity squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to compose her self before speaking. "Don't blame yourself okay." Eli let out a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious" Felicity said moving towards him. "You did the right thing by getting Matt to drive. Your drink had been spiked Eli, if you had of driven you could have all been killed. It took me a while to realise that. But Matts dead" Felicity said, struggling to hold back tears, "Blaming yourself isn't going to change that" wiping her eyes she looked back over at Grace. "I have to go home now, my mum needs me, just like Grace will need you when she wakes up. And I know she will. You mean more to her than I think she realises, be strong for her Eli okay. And don't listen to what other people think, you know the truth"  
  
Eli stood there frozen to the spot, thinking about what Felicity had said. When she first walked into the room he'd half expected her to . . . what? Attack him like Jake had tried to? No. He didn't know what he had expected, but it definitely wasn't what he got.  
  
Eli turned around to find his father staring at him from the doorway, a look of surprise on his face, "Was that?"  
  
"Felicity?" Eli nodded.  
  
"Oh" Rick said, a serious look on his face.  
  
"What?" Eli rolled his eyes, walking towards his father.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking his son straight in the eyes.  
  
Eli ducked his head, "Hows Lily?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Rick shrugged; Eli took one last look at Grace as he led him out of the room and into the hall. "She said she's fine but" he shook his head, "you know Lily, look Eli, why don't you go grab something to eat okay" Rick said after looking at his watch. "You've barely eaten all day"  
  
Eli looked at him hesitantly, but the hungry grumble of his stomach answered for him.  
  
"Yeah okay" he nodded, "You want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, um, here" Rick pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "Get anything you want"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eli looked up at the sound of someone approaching the uncomfortable plastic chair where Eli was sitting outside Grace's room. "Why don't you go in?" she suggested, noticing his longing gaze which was fixed on the open doorway, through which he could see Lily and Jake sitting beside Grace, talking softly to each other. Eli shrugged, "Dunno. Guess I thought I should give them some time with her alone" The woman nodded, tucking a stray strand of her silky blond hair behind her ear. "It's not easy is it" she said, her voice kind and understanding. "What isn't?" "Watching someone you love hurt" Eli turned to her, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't want to be rude, but who are you" he asked. The woman smiled, "I'm Tiffany, I work at Jakes restaurant" The look on her face and tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Eli. "So that explains it" Eli said flatly. "Explains what?" "That whole 'it's not easy' thing. You love him huh" he said, nodding her head in Jakes direction. "Just like you love her. Now enough about me, why don't you go on in there, I think Graces needs you as much now as you need her" Eli looked at her seriously for a moment and then stood up, "Good luck with" he shrugged, "everything I guess, and Jake" "Thanks" she said with a laugh, "I better get going. Hope to see you soon Eli" she called over her shoulder as she walked off down the hallway. Eli stood silently at the door for a few moments before knocking gently. "How is she?" she asked quietly as Lily and Jake looked up. "Honesty, I don't know" Lily admitted as Eli sat down on the opposite side to them. "The doctors say she's doing well. Her vitals are great and everything, so why wont she wake up" as she spoke Eli could here the tremble in here voice. Eli took Graces hand before speaking, "She's going to be okay Lily" he said, although being quite surprised at his own words he continued on, "You know, that's one of the thing's I love most about her, she's strong, she won't let go without a fight" he said. Jake looked at Eli his eyes clouded with confusion, "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" he asked, looking at Lily then back to Eli who was handing Graces hand tight. "What do you mean?" Lily asked confused herself. Eli was overcome with a sense of dread as he saw the look on Jakes face turn from confusion to anger. "I should have known" he said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jake yelled at Lily. "Jake, I think you should calm down" Lily said quietly, placing her hand gently on her ex-husbands arm, "and tell me what's going on" "I should be asking you the same question. You know, I thought there was something weird about just how upset he was, about how much time he spent with her" Eli looked down at Grace's still form, he had completely forgotten about Jake not knowing, and now, for him to find out like this, to fid out there, then. Eli shook his head, 'this ain't gonna be good'. "He's her friend Jake, friends have the right to be concerned and to care" Lily tried to defend Eli. "I'm not stupid Lily. He said he loved her and I saw the way he looked at her. Why don't you look more surprised, huh? Did you know about this already?" Jake spoke as if he had totally forgotten about Eli's presence in the room. Lily nodded then looked Jake straight in the eye, "Yes Jake I knew. But there was nothing we could do about it. And if we had have told you, you would have reacted the exact same way. I wanted her to tell you Jake, I really did, but it was her decision to make not mine" Eli cleared his voice as if to remind them of his presence before speaking, "Jake, I'm really sorry that we never told you, but the truth is it was over before we really got the chance. I love Grace, I always will, but I'm not in love with her. She's like a sister to me and I can't bare the thought o-" Eli stopped still, cutting himself of mid sentence, was he just imagining that or had Graces hand just moved in his, it was almost as if she was squeezing it. Eli turned and looked at Grace expectantly but her eyes were still closed. Shaking his head he turned back to Jake who was trying to get himself under control. "I know you probably mean well" Jake admitted, struggling to keep himself from yelling, "But I've heard all about you. Your 2 years older than her for god sakes. Why would you even be interested in her?" Eli felt a twitch again, but he shook his head, 'You're just imaging things E' he told himself. "Grace helped me out when I really needed it, she believed in me when no one else did. Your daughters amazing Jake, but I think it's time you realised that she's not a little kid anymore, she's growing up". They all turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Eli knew that this time he wasn't just imagining it. "Excuse me?" came the weak raspy voice which Eli could still recognise as Graces. Both Lily and Jake jumped up in surprised, a look of extreme happiness on their faces. "Yes honey" Lily said rushing to her daughters side and taking her other hand in hers and Graces eyes fluttered open, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked.  
  
***Authors Note: Well guys that was it, the last Chapter so what did you think? Sorry it took so long to write but like I said I wanted to finish this season off by the time I go back to school and now 9 weeks later I'm on my last day of school holidays. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I'm looking forward to writing the next season later this year. So as always don't forget to R&R, your comments are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
